


Serendipia

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Muscles, be yourself
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Erin empieza a encontrar fracturas dentro de su supuestamente perfecta "burbuja de cristal". En apariencia lo tiene todo, pero la tristeza la agobia. Día a día siente que la felicidad que debería sentir es en realidad una prisión constante "¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Por favor, Levi, solo un poco más..." - Levifem x Erenfem/Jearen/Yuri/Lemon/Mitos destrozados - Para Yaoi Blyff
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Female Eren x Female Levi, Female Eren x Jean Kirschtein, Female Levi x Female Erwin (Erika), Female Levi x Hange (mention)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Seré la mejor para ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, esta vez vengo con Levifem x Erenfem, un fic lleno de mensajes subliminales (?), no, es broma. La idea nació de salir de mi zona de confort y de reflejar cientos de miles de realidades donde las mujeres estamos acostumbradas a seguir órdenes y "normas sociales" como ganado que va al matadero. En fin, espero que abran su mente y le den una oportunidad porque está hecho con mucho amor!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, esto es sin fines de lucro, el resto de la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Una que otra palabra altisonante o un poco de lenguaje vulgar, situaciones explícitas, nada más.
> 
> DEDICATORIAS:
> 
> Para Yaoi´Blyff, que me abrió los ojos en muchos sentidos, espero honrarte con esta historia
> 
> Para Agatha Cris que hizo la maravillosa portada, GRACIAS PRECIOSA!
> 
> Para LeonoCassiopea, porque la quiero muchísimo y me dijo que
> 
> nunca le había dedicado un fic, bueno ahora éste te lo dedico

.

.

**_"Los que niegan la libertad a otros no la merecen para ellos mismos"._ **

**_Abraham Lincoln_ **

.

.

Se sentó en el sofá, desinflándose ante el cansancio y quedando desparramada allí. El techo blanco e inmaculado la observaba desde su altura. Miró el reloj de la sala percatándose que ya eran las once. Había estudiado temprano, y luego se había dedicado a la limpieza con verdadero ahínco, la casa brillaba por todas partes.

¿Qué podría hacer para cocinar? ¿Carne asada? No, no tendría tiempo de ir a la tienda y volver, tal vez para la noche ¿Milanesas? Mmm, no, las había hecho el día anterior, y a Jean no le gustaba repetir menú de un día para el otro. Bueno, tendría que ser pollo asado con verduras gratinadas en salsa blanca y queso.

Sonrió satisfecha de haber elegido un menú tan bueno y se puso de pie para ponerse manos a la obra. Estuvo una hora adobando la carne, pelando y cortando las verduras. Les dio un toque de cocción al vapor, para que estuvieran crocantes y no perdieran su bonita forma. Luego hizo la salsa realmente rápido y metió todo en dos bandejas al horno, el pollo abajo para que se cocinara mejor. Para entonces ya se le habían hecho las doce y media. Justo a tiempo para tomar una ducha y estar impecable.

Luego de asearse, se tomó su tiempo para poner la mesa, perfumar el ambiente prendiendo una vela aromática y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Fue corriendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillantes. Debía hacer las paces con él, el día anterior las cosas no habían terminado bien, todo por sus caprichos y su egoísmo. El pobre de Jean trabajaba incansablemente, la mantenía y le compraba regalos.

La discusión fue por un horrible vestido color morado, bastante ancho y largo que parecía sacado de una revista de modas de los setenta. Erin no quería usar eso, era horrible, además con el calor que hacía iba a transpirar. Jean le decía que tal vez la tapaba mucho, pero que era mejor así, después de todo no quería andar con ella en el centro de la ciudad y tener que agarrarse a trompadas con todos los pervertidos que se daban vuelta a mirarle el culo. Pobre Jean, tenía razón, a veces sus atuendos eran un poco reveladores, aceptaba eso. Claro, ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un pueblito pintoresco donde todos se conocían. No había tenido problemas para usar sus pantalones cortos, o las calzas que eran tan cómodas, pero no estaba en su pueblo, ésta era una ciudad enorme y todo era complicado, todo.

Ella se había enojado porque no quería usar esa cosa horrible, y había herido a Jean con sus palabras. Su novio solo la estaba protegiendo, la estaba cuidando, pero ella había sido egoísta. Se fueron a dormir sin cruzar palabras. Y a la mañana él desayunó sin decirle ni siquiera buenos días. Tenía que arreglar la situación.

Jean se sorprendió cuando su bonita novia, usando el precioso vestido que él mismo le había elegido pero que ella torpemente había rechazado, lo abrazó eufóricamente besando sus labios con cariño.

—Te extrañé —le dijo entornando esas tupidas pestañas que enmarcaban unos ojos gatunos entre verde y turquesa, característica que resaltaba siempre en su bello rostro.

Suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo. Amaba cuando ella reconocía sus errores y luego volvía cariñosamente a su lado, pidiendo su perdón de esa manera. La amaba.

—Yo también te extrañé, abejita —le soltó, remarcando ese apodo íntimo que a ella le gustaba mucho—. Estás hermosa, ¿viste? Tenía razón, ese vestido te queda genial.

—Sí, bebé, tenías razón. Lamento haberte hecho enojar anoche. Pero ahora vamos a almorzar, dame eso —dijo tomando su maletín y su saco.

—Iré a lavarme las manos —anunció su novio mientras se dirigía al baño.

Erin sacó las bandejas humeantes, el pollo se veía apetitoso y dorado. Cortó las patas y parte de los muslos para servírselos a él. Ella amaba comer las patas, pero Jean venía cansado del trabajo, era justo que comiera las mejores partes, quería demostrarle que le importaba, que podía cuidarlo a su manera, aunque solo fuera cocinando y limpiando. Decoró el plato, le tiró queso rallado encima y lo llevó a la mesa. Sirvió el suyo, hizo lo mismo y luego llevó la jarra con jugo de naranja exprimido para servir los vasos. Quedó esperando contenta a que su novio viniera a sentarse.

Jean regresó a paso cansado, tomó asiento y prendió el televisor. Erin se persignó y rezó antes de comer. Estuvo observando a su novio para ver sus expresiones ante cada porción.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó sin resistir más. Jean estaba enfrascado atendiendo lo que decían en el noticiero.

—Sí, sí, amor, está delicioso, como siempre. Gracias ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la mañana?

—Bueno, cuando te fuiste me puse a estudiar, hasta las nueve y media y luego a limpiar. Ordené la biblioteca de la sala de estudios. Luego ya se hicieron las once y me puse a cocinar.

—¡Ah! —Soltó un suspiro sentido mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla—. Tú sí que eres afortunada, me gustaría que mis días fueran así de sencillos. Yo estuve de reunión en reunión y trabajando muchísimo. Esta semana fue fatal —Le contó mientras se sobaba en los hombros con muecas de dolor.

—¿Quieres un masaje en la espalda? —le sugirió su novia preocupada.

—Sí, por favor, no doy más. Y encima esta tarde otra vez lo mismo.

Erin soltó los cubiertos y se puso de pie para atender a su novio como correspondía. Las tensiones, la mala posición frente a la pantalla y el estrés en general siempre le generaban muchas contracturas, por lo que había tomado un curso de masajes relajantes y cuando él lo necesitaba se ofrecía para aliviarlo.

Su madre siempre le decía que su hombre debía estar feliz. A pesar de que aún no se habían casado, debía esforzarse para ser perfecta, o al menos lo más cercano a la perfección.

Erin venía de un pueblito en el interior del país. Pocos habitantes, todos conocidos. Desde pequeña que vivía pegada a su madre aprendiendo todas las virtudes de una mujer decente, cocinar, limpiar, coser, estar siempre dispuesta y sonriente para cualquier necesidad de su marido. Un marido feliz era la base de una familia feliz.

—Oye, se te enfriará la comida —le dijo Jean luego de algunos minutos, tomando su mano y besándola.

—No te preocupes, luego la calentaré —respondió bajando su cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

—Tengo media hora —dijo Jean poniéndose de pie—, podemos hacer un "rapidito", ¿mmm?

Erin estaba completamente exhausta, pero solo era media hora. Sabía que el sexo a Jean lo ayudaba a canalizar sus problemas en el trabajo, y a ella no le costaba nada, por lo que volvió a sonreír y asintió.

Retozaron unos quince minutos y luego Jean tomó una ducha rápida para volver al trabajo, al final no había comido bien tampoco, por lo que le hizo un emparedado para que se llevara.

—Oh, joder, casi lo olvido, esta noche vendrán unos compañeros a beber unas copas, ¿podrías hacer unas pizzas? —dijo sacando la billetera y dejándole dinero sobre la mesa.

—¿Esta noche? Jean, el lunes tengo examen, pensaba quedarme estudiando.

—Mi amor, siempre te estás preocupando tanto y al final siempre rindes bien. Te quedan dos días más, vamos, solo serán unas horas —pidió acercándose y dejándole un beso sobre los labios.

Erin suspiró no muy convencida. Pero bueno, el último mes no habían salido a ninguna parte porque ella estaba rindiendo, debía concederle al menos eso. Además era una buena oportunidad para conocer gente. La última vez que había ido a las reuniones había estado recluida en un rincón sin poder integrarse demasiado. Y la verdad es que necesitaba contacto humano, además de Jean y las vecinas.

—De acuerdo, haré las pizzas ¿Compro algo más?

—Cerveza, al menos unos cuatro pax, unas papas, alguna cosa así para comer rápido, si puedes haz algún rollo de esos dulces con cobertura de chocolate, ¿son fáciles, no? Seguro después de las pizzas vamos a querer algo dulce. Bueno, me iré o llegaré tarde, adiós mi amor —se acercó y la besó rápidamente sonriéndole—. Estuviste tan deliciosa, prometo que mañana te compensaré muy bien —y luego de una palmada en el trasero se fue.

Erin fue a darse una ducha. Se puso ropa deportiva y se quitó el horrible vestido morado, y lo puso en el lavarropas. Le hubiera gustado dormir un poco, pero tenía menos de cuatro horas hasta que Jean volviera. Lavó los trastes, comiendo un par de frutas en el proceso y luego salió al supermercado.

Aparte del encargo de su novio, compró dentífrico, unas toallitas sanitarias y preservativos. Si bien tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, ya habían pasado seis meses y tenía que tomarse su mes de descanso.

Llegó cargadísima de regreso y sudando la gota gorda, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos. Prendió el aire acondicionado del living y se puso manos a la obra. Estuvo cerca de dos horas solo para amasar y cocinar las pre pizzas. Le había escrito a Jean quien le dijo que serían al menos unos diez. Miró la casa con tristeza, y justo ella ese día había limpiado como posesa, con seguridad todo iba a quedar como un chiquero y mañana tendría que limpiar otra vez.

Puso la mesa, abrió otras tres velas aromáticas de limón y vainilla, y puso un CD de Lana del Rey en el smartTV. Para entonces ya se había cocinado la salsa, de forma que comenzó a embadurnar las 7 pre pizzas, luego las fue llenando de jamón algunas, queso roquefort otras, huevo duro, para luego poner el queso muzzarella y el orégano. Al fin estaban listas.

Puso los vasos, varias bandejas con papas, doritos y maní salado. Miró la hora, carajo apenas le quedaba una antes de que Jean llegara. Puso el chocolate a calentar en agua hervida, estiró los dos piononos y loe llenó de dulce de nutella, nueces y almendras, los enrolló y les puso el baño de chocolate para luego llevarlos a la heladera. Revisó todo una vez más y finalmente fue a darse una ducha rapidísima. Se calzó con unos pequeños zapatos boca de pez negros y ese vestido blanco algo entallado con flores lilas y amarillas, encima se puso un saco negro porque no tenía mangas. De seguro Jean la reñiría por no vestirse como le había pedido, pero no quería morirse de calor.

Se hizo un rodete alto y apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse rímel y labial rojo que ya estaban tocando la puerta. Fue corriendo a atender, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era Jean.

—Hola, ¿tú eres Erin? ¿Me ayudas?

—Sí, ho-hola.

Era una mujer bajita, o bueno, más baja que ella al menos. Vestida de negro, con un choker en el cuello con tachas y un par de pulseras haciendo juego y con cadenas. Aceptó una de las dos cajas que portaba, ¡joder! Casi se va al piso de lo pesada que era. Las pusieron en la mesada de la cocina.

—Lo siento, no me pude presentar, soy Levi.

Habló al fin la chica misteriosa, mientras abría la heladera con una confianza aplastante y comenzaba a mover todo para abrir la caja y empezar a sacar toda la bebida para acomodarla dentro.

¿Levi? No conocía ninguna Le… ¡Ah! Ahora que recordaba, Jean le había hablado escuetamente de una compañera de trabajo que se llamaba así. La observó detenidamente mientras le iba alcanzado las bebidas para ayudarla ¡Qué corte de cabello más peculiar! Tenía rapados los costados y una cresta un poco larga que caía a un costado, la piel era pálida, increíblemente blanca, y no era muy femenina, aunque tenía un bonito cuerpo, parecía que hacía ejercicios. La miró de reojo al sentir su intensa mirada y Erin le sonrió de esa manera que siempre utilizaba.

—Jean me habló de ti, estoy feliz de conocerte finalmente.

—Ajá ¿Tú hiciste todo eso? —dijo mirando las pizzas ya listas para calentar, Erin asintió—. Se nota que te gusta cocinar.

—Bueno, no mucho, pero le pongo todo el ánimo —contestó la chica con entusiasmo.

—Bien, listo. Eh, ¿se puede fumar aquí? —consultó la más baja sacando un paquete de cigarros de su pantalón negro.

—Sí, sí, pero espera que abro la puerta del balcón —dijo haciéndolo, al igual que las ventanas—. No es de quisquillosa, es para que no quede impregnado el olor, aquí tienes un cenicero.

—Gracias, Erin, eres muy amable.

—¿Sabes? Estoy estudiando —empezó a contar la chica mientras se ubicaba a su lado—. Estoy en tercero de la facultad de ciencias exactas, quiero ser maestra o profesora, me gusta enseñar.

—Ah, qué… interesante.

—¡Qué peinado más extravagante que tienes!

—Ni tanto, pero es fresco, ya sabes por el calor.

—Te sienta bien.

—Gracias, supongo —soltó antes de tomar una pitada de su cigarro—. ¿Y, qué es lo que estudias?

—Profesorado de Matemáticas, ¡ah, es muy interesante! Aunque ahora está un poco difícil. Bueno, yo en realidad quería estudiar medicina, como mi padre, mi padre es médico rural ¿sabes?, pero bueno, no les alcanzaba para pagarnos la educación terciaria a todos. Así que se lo pagaron a mi hermano Zeke —continuó con su parloteo rodando los ojos ante el nombre de su hermano—. Pero Matemáticas está bien, a mí me gusta mucho, en la Universidad Estatal es prácticamente gratis.

—Oh, ¿pero y por qué no estudias medicina ahora?

—Es que… es costoso —aseguró levantando las cejas y riendo nerviosamente—. Jean nos mantiene ahora que yo estudio, pero no es sencillo, ya sabes, hay que hacer economía.

—Mmm, ¿y si tomaras un trabajo de medio tiempo?

—Sí, sí, sería genial, pero, ahmm… Jean no quiere que descuide mis estudios, él dice que uno empieza a ganar dinero y ya te cansas y es mucho más difícil, y después ya no tienes las mismas fuerzas y todo te cuesta. Bueno, él sabe, tiene experiencia.

Levi enarcó una ceja y asintió aburridamente, mientras se terminaba su cigarro, notó que Erin seguía el camino que el tubo de papel encendido hacía de sus dedos a su boca.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó y ella negó con fuerza.

—No, no, no queda bien que una mujer fume —Erin abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir y trató de rectificarse—. Pe-pero a ti te queda super bien, sí. Oh, ¿quieres un poco de jugo? Tengo de durazno y manzana.

—Mmm, sí, un poco de durazno —Se quitó la campera de Jean que tenía mientras apagaba el cigarro que ya se había consumido.

—¡Oooh, woww! Mira todos esos tatuajes —dijo sorprendida Erin mientras se acercaba y los observaba más de cerca—. ¡Qué bonitos! Me gustan mucho los tatuajes.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos tienes?

—Ninguno, pero los tendré. Tengo unos ahorros, un poco más y me haré uno, sí, uno —luego terminó de servirle y le acercó el vaso.

—Gracias ¿Y…? ¿Qué te vas a tatuar?

—El nombre de mi prometido —le contó muy entusiasmada, Levi enarcó una ceja y se rió torpemente—. Va a ser una sorpresa, para su cumpleaños.

—Sí, supongo que será una gran sorpresa para él. Y, solo digo, ¿es necesario que sea algo tan permanente como un tatuaje?

—Bueno, él se hizo uno con mi nombre hace un tiempo, quería otro que fuera a juego.

—Ah, claro, ya veo, ¿y en qué parte te lo harás?

—Bueno, él se lo hizo en la espalda, así que, no sé, tal vez en la nuca o un poco más abajo, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Mmm, no querrás escuchar mi opinión —dijo sonriendo levemente y abriendo la heladera para sacar una cerveza. Erin la miró desconcertada.

—¿Es muy cursi? —preguntó al fin la más alta notándose un poco avergonzada.

Levi se quedó disfrutando de esa expresión. Los pómulos levemente coloreados, los ojos enormes, algo turquesas enmarcados en las espesas pestañas, las cejas fruncidas en franca preocupación. Así que el bastardo de Jean tenía razón en todo lo que les había contado, andaba con una chica bellísima, digna de ser hija de Afrodita.

—No, es decir, están enamorados, es bastante habitual hoy en día que las parejas se hagan tatuajes, es una decisión muy personal, sin embargo, si quieres mi opinión, yo jamás me tatuaría el nombre de otra persona, al menos no de forma permanente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente va y viene, Eren.

—Es Erin, con "i" —la corrigió la joven.

—Lo siento, Erin. Como te decía, las personas son inestables, van y vienen, hoy les gusta rojo, mañana verde, hoy te adoran, mañana te crucifican, y sinceramente las relaciones son complicadas. Oye, es lindo, el amor y toda la cosa, pero cuando se termina duele, entonces vienen los arrepentimientos…

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio mientras Levi bebía de la cerveza fresca.

—Entiendo —dijo la más alta, que se acercó a Levi para seguir conversando—. Pero Jean y yo nos vamos a casar. Tenemos algo muy profundo, muy serio, así que estoy segura de hacer esto.

—Bien, genial. No es que yo dude de… la relación que tienen, pero, Erin, eres bastante joven, no creas que firmar un papel ante un juez te garantizará el amor eterno, because no es así. Igual, no te tomes en serio mis palabras, yo ya me golpeé bastante y ya sabes, el que se quema con leche, ve la vaca y llora —le dijo a modo de consuelo, para entonces sintieron que sonaba el timbre.

—I-iré a atender —se excusó la jovencita y se fue de la cocina.

El celular de Levi vibró en su bolsillo, lo sacó y miró el remitente, largó un suspiro y volvió a guardar el aparato. Jean ingresó con otras dos bolsas llenas de frituras. Con él venían Josh y Armin.

Entró con Erin a la cocina y saludó a Levi con un cabeceo. Luego le susurró por lo bajo a su prometida con bastante molestia.

—¿Qué carajos te pusiste? ¿No te dije que detesto esos vestidos cortos?

—Pe-pero estamos en casa, además hace mucho calor —trató de excusarse, pero recibió una mirada reprobadora de su parte.

—No quiero que te vistas como una puta, ¿entendiste? Ve a cambiarte, ponte un pantalón.

—O una sotana —soltó Levi mientras encendía un cigarro y miraba con suficiencia a su compañero.

—Lo hago por su bien, no quiero malos entendidos con mis amigos si los veo mirándola de una manera que no corresponde, eso es todo —trató de justificarse, mientras dejaba las bolsas y Erin se iba a cambiar.

—La ropa no hace a las personas, y si ella fuera mi novia, a los que ubicaría sería a mis amigos y no al revés.

—¿Verdad que tengo una novia hermosa? —comentó con una sonrisa idiota y cambiando completamente el tópico de la conversación.

—No te la mereces.

—No seas mala, Levi. Si quieres te la presto un día de estos —continuó con tono coqueto pero la mujer lo miró reprobadoramente—. Siempre que me dejen mirar.

—Me voy al living, no sé ni para que acepto venir a tu departamento, a veces eres tan desagradable —comentó con apatía saliendo de la cocina.

Jean solo se rió y comenzó a acomodar las cosas. En menos de una hora el departamento parecía lleno, serían unas quince personas y Jean llamó al delivery para pedir tres pizzas más porque no iba a alcanzar.

Erin estaba otra vez en un rincón cerca de la ventana, tomando un daikiri de frutilla, con un pantalón largo verde oliva y una solera gris. Jean había acaparado la cocina con otros dos de sus compañeros y estaban sacando las últimas pizzas del horno. Levi notó el semblante incómodo de la chica y se acercó.

—Las pizzas estaban deliciosas —le dijo y le sacó una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que te gustaran. No tuve mucho tiempo pero también hago de otras variedades.

—Me gustaría cocinar como tú —le soltó con un suspiro—. Realmente soy muy mala cocinando.

—¿Y qué comes?

—Delivery, fideos instantáneos, arroz, algo al paso, sándwiches, frutas, ensaladas listas, cualquier cosa fácil y que no me haga prender la cocina.

—Eso no es muy saludable.

—No todo, pero dije que como frutas, ensaladas, solo que ya listas para meter a la boca.

—¿Vives sola?

—Sí, por el momento ¿De dónde eres, Erin? Digo porque tienes un leve acento del norte, creo.

—No, soy del sur, de Minatown. Vine con Jean hace como tres años. De tanto en tanto vuelvo a mi pueblo —contó con los ojos brillando—. Es tan tranquilo, y de noche subes a las colinas y puedes ver todo el cielo repleto de estrellas, es silencioso. Tenemos una granja, ¿sabes? Con todo tipo de animales, ayudaba a mi madre con las tareas, ah, es duro vivir allí, pero lo prefiero.

—¿Lo prefieres?

—Me cuesta hacer amigos, soy un poco tímida, además no tengo mucho tiempo, entre la casa, los exámenes y el gimnasio.

—Quién diría que eres tímida, al menos a mí no me lo pareces.

—Sí, bueno, es raro, tal vez porque estamos en mi casa, pero generalmente no soy de iniciar conversaciones. Tú tampoco hablas mucho.

—Yo no soy tímida, tengo un carácter de mierda, eso es lo que pasa.

—A mí me caes bien —se apresuró a decir Erin con una sonrisa más natural, no tan fingida.

—Mmm, ¿sabes? El otro sábado harán una reunión sobre derechos de la mujer en el Centro de Convenciones de la ciudad, iré con algunas amigas, ¿te gustaría venir?

—Oh, umm, el sábado… rindo a la mañana, por la tarde estaré libre, Jean se va a jugar al fútbol los sábados, supongo que no habrá problema —dijo mirando hacia arriba para repasar sus actividades.

—Bueno, no hace falta que me digas ya mismo, hagamos una cosa, te daré mi número de celular y tú me avisas por si quieres ir, nos encontramos en la plaza central y de ahí te llevo.

—¡Sí, genial! —soltó emocionada de no tener que pasar otra tarde más encerrada. Tomó su celular e intercambiaron sus números.

Levi fue de los primeros en irse, cerca de las cuatro Jean roncaba en la cama mientras Erin terminaba de lavar los trastos después de tirar agua en el baño donde Josh había vomitado un rato antes. Prefirió hacer la limpieza de inmediato o al otro día la suciedad estaría pegada y sería peor.

Una vez que terminó con todo, se sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y se fue a la terraza a mirar la ciudad y tomar un poco de aire. Su celular vibró, era Levi avisando que había llegado a su casa. Ella le había pedido que lo hiciera para quedarse tranquila.

Le agradaba mucho Levi, la había visto interactuar, ella no decía las cosas para agradar a los demás, decía lo que pensaba aunque fuera un poco ruda, era segura, tenía unos pechos grandes a comparación de los suyos. Tenía muchas ganas conocerla mejor, ojalá pudieran llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Luego de terminar el agua se fue a descansar. Mañana tenía mucho que estudiar. Internamente estaba ansiosa de que el sábado llegara de una buena vez.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Esa cosa llamada feminismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno, disculpen los errores, no lo corregí ni una sola vez, pero estoy con unos días tremendos. Les aviso que en estos días también estaré actualizando varias cositas. Bye, bye!
> 
> Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es de mi total propiedad intelectual.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nada más.

.

.

**_"Me niego a actuar de la manera que los hombres quieren que actúe"._ **

**_Madonna_ **

.

.

Levi mandó un mensaje por whatsapp respondiendo al de Erin.

_"Hola, Levi. Perdón por molestar, soy Erin. Me demoré un poco, perdón, quería saber si todavía estoy a tiempo de confirmarte para ir a la reunión?"_

La chica de cabello corto se estaba lavando los dientes, detuvo el cepillado para responder.

**_"Hola, Erin, sí, claro, hay tiempo. Es una conferencia de seis exponentes, aunque todos son interesantes prefiero ir directo a la de, espera un momento que me fijo…"_ **

Levi buscó el calendario y copió el título de la charla: Perspectiva de género en la educación para eliminar las diferencias de género.

_"Ah, fantástico. Entonces, como hago? Te veo en el centro de convenciones? A qué hora?"_

**_"Salgo del trabajo a las cuatro, podría pasar por ti a las cinco y la charla empieza a las seis, creo que estaremos bien de tiempo"_ **

_"No quiero molestarte, venir hasta aquí…"_

**_"No es molestia, además estaré con mi moto, en 10 minutos ya estoy en tu edificio, a menos que tengas algún tipo de fobia a las motos"_ **

_"Me encantan! Te espero a esa hora entonces. Llevaré un termo con té verde, o prefieres te negro?"_

**_"Genial, te negro está bien. Te va a encantar la charla, ya verás, además te voy a presentar a un grupo de chicas muy interesante, estoy segura que van a llevarse muy bien. Nos vemos"_ **

_"Si! Estoy emocionada, hasta mañana"_

Erin puso a cargar su celular mientras no dejaba de sonreír contenta. Jean salió del baño con el pijama puesto y cara de cansado. Se sentó a la mesa mientras su hermosa novia iba a la cocina a servirle la suculenta cena. Había hecho unos jugosos bistecs con ensalada de papas y huevo duro, sazonadas con perejil y sal.

Mientas Jean ponía un partido de fútbol en la televisión frente a la mesa, Erin le sirvió la gaseosa.

—¿Quieres unos hielos? —preguntó parándose de ante mano, su novio asintió. Ella fue hasta el refrigerador y trajo las cubeteras—. ¿Sabes? Mañana a la tarde iré a una charla, en el centro de convenciones.

—Ajá —dijo Jean cortando un pedazo y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—Van a dar una charla, una charla feminista —le contó mientras metía un enorme pedazo de la carne en su boca.

—¿Feminista? ¿En serio? —Lanzó una carcajada sin mucha fuerza mientras sus ojos no se movían de la tele—. Te van a lavar el cerebro, mujer. Esas son unas… feminazis —Erin atendía atenta a lo que su novio decía.

—Levi me invitó, iré con ella.

Jean la miró de reojo fugazmente, no parecía muy contento.

—Está un poco salado. Ya te dije antes, no sales cuando estás cocinando, que cada uno le ponga en su plato lo que sea necesario. Pásame un pedazo de pan, eso ¿Así que con Levi, eh? Parece que te cayó bien.

—Oh, bueno, ella llegó antes ese día y-

—¡GOOOOOOLLL! ¡SÍ, CARAJO, SÍ! —Se sobresaltó el muchacho y casi la hace caer de la silla—. Lo siento, lo siento, pero mira ese gol, ¡juuuuu! De media cancha, se, coman eso idiotas, ¿decías?

—Que el día de la fiesta ella llegó antes, charlamos un poco. Yo pensé que era un poco antipátic-

—ES antipática, lo es.

—Oh, no me pareció, quiero decir, fue amable conmigo. Charlamos un poco, parece una chica inteligente. Y bueno, tú te irás a jugar al fútbol, ¿no?

—¿Ah? ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, amor.

—Ah, sí, mañana a la tarde, sí.

—Bueno, entonces yo puedo ir a esa charla que te digo, salir un poco.

—Ajá, oye, ¿no crees que es una porción un poco grande para ti? —dijo señalando el plato de su novia con el tenedor.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo ella mirando el contenido.

—Y sí, eres pequeña, menuda, no necesitas comer tanto. No es que me moleste, pero si comes demasiado te vas a ir poniendo rechonchita, y la verdad no quiero una cerdita por novia —le dijo con tono juguetón y Erin se rió un poco pero forzadamente.

—Yo… no me di cuenta, pero igual hago ejercicio.

—Lo que tú digas, cuando ganes kilos no me salgas con que no te lo dije.

Erin miró su plato, siempre había sido de buen comer, pero no quería ganar kilos. De manera que levantó su plato y devolvió la mitad de la ensalada al bols con el resto, y cortó un pedazo de su bistec y lo puso junto al resto en la charola.

—Esa es mi chica —la halagó Jean y le masajeó la rodilla cercana mientras se acercaba para darle un beso sutil en la boca—. No te preocupes que tengo un postre riquísimo para ti —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Erin sonrió y siguió comiendo lento, mientras miraba aburrida el odioso partido de fútbol. Antes le gustaba, de hecho con su hermano Zeke eran de equipos rivales, hacían apuestas ridículas, y el que perdía siempre tenía que pagar algún tipo de humillación. Ella no era tan mala, le había pedido que bese a un cerdo, que comiera coles crudas, que limpiara toda la casa por ella, cosas por el estilo, pero Zeke, uf, Zeke era despiadado. Hizo que se cortara el flequillo casi al ras y recibió una fuerte paliza de su madre por eso, le hizo lamer la base del inodoro, darle dos mordiscos al jabón de lavar, una vez casi le hace tragar lavandina, entre otras cosas. Su ceño se contrajo. No extrañaba para nada su casa, a veces solo un poco a su madre, solo eso. Por suerte ahora tenía a Jean, ¡qué afortunada!

Lo miró con cariño, Jean era muy apuesto, ojos afilados, cuerpo atlético, siempre en muy buena forma, tenía gran cuidado de su limpieza íntima, era cariñoso, atento, nunca le hacía faltar nada, trabajaba tanto, lo hacía por los dos. Gracias a él podía estudiar en la ciudad, gracias a él iba a ser una profesional, alguien en la vida. Su madre le dijo que lo cuidara, que los buenos hombres escaseaban. Eso haría, cuidarlo mucho, más que a ella misma. Lo amaba tanto, no se imaginaba una vida sin Jean a su lado, sentía escalofríos de solo mencionar una cosa así.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Jean se fue a lavar los dientes y luego a la pieza a acostarse. Erin levantó la vajilla, guardó los restos y se puso a lavar los platos. Luego ella se lavó los dientes, orinó y se fue a acostar. Se sorprendió de ver sobra la cama un conjunto bastante vulgar, al menos desde su punto de vista. Unas medias de red, y una especie de camisola transparente roja con cintas sobre el escote hasta el ombligo que iban trenzadas. Era horrible.

—Vamos, mi amor —dijo Jean acercándose por detrás—. Ponte esto para mí, y te daré el postre que tanto quieres, ¿mmm? —le besó el cuello, mordisqueando sutilmente.

—Pe-pero, amor… esto… ahh…

—¿No te gusta? Te verías taaaan sexy —le ronroneó en el oído, mientras las yemas de los dedos le acariciaban el vientre con delicadeza. Erin sonrió sumisa y tomó la ropa para ir a cambiarse.

Notó que además había una especie de tanga extremadamente fina que se le perdería entre las nalgas, suspiró.

—Ya que, no serán más de 10 o 20 minutos.

Se soltó el cabello luego de ponerse las prendas, se delineó los ojos y se pintó los labios de rojo, se miró al espejo y ensayó algunas miradas seductoras, finalmente se rió y salió del baño. Jean había puesto un pañuelo sobre uno de los veladores por lo cual la habitación estaba en penumbras, además había puesto a reproducir un par de canciones románticas clásicas.

—¡Uy, mami! —le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercándose, estaba solo en boxers, mostrando el torso hermoso y marcado—. ¿Cuánto cobras, perrita?

Erin enarcó una ceja y su rostro mostró sorpresa.

—Ya, ya, sígueme el juego, anda, un ratito —le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Okay?

—Eso, bueno entonces, ¿cuánto cobras, perrita? —le dijo mientras una de sus manos le agarraba una nalga groseramente.

—Bu-bueno, no sé, eh, es que es mi… mi primer día.

—Mmm, carne fresca, tan linda —le corrió el cabello detrás de las orejas y comenzó a besarle las clavículas—. ¿Tienes ganas de follar, eh?

Erin se sorprendió de la carga lasciva de la charla, normalmente Jean era más tranquilo en ese ámbito, pero bueno, tenía que mantenerlo contento, así que iba a esforzarse.

—Uh, sí, sí, quiero follar un montón —soltó un poco acartonada, pero tratando de colaborar con el clima, mientras meneaba las caderas.

Jean le largó una palmada en el glúteo que le sacó un gritillo de sorpresa.

—Vamos putita, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, ¿me la quieres chupar?

Erin comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo y Jean fue el que se puso serio esta vez.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que me parece un poco gracioso. Esto parece una… ya sabes, esas películas condicionadas.

—Bueno, Erin, esa es justamente la idea, ¿puedes dejar de reírte? Realmente me la bajas por completo —respondió molesto mientras iba a sentarse en la cama.

—Hey, lo siento. Lo intentaré —dijo acercándose gateando, Jean se relajó y la miró con deseo de nuevo—. Disculpe, cliente, soy nueva en esto —le habló con inocencia, su novio no pudo adivinar si era fingida o real—. Pero compensaré su malestar.

Erin besó el pecho de su novio, le quitó los boxers y usó toda su experticia para darle todo lo que el muchacho esperaba de ella. En menos de media hora lo tuvo roncando plácidamente. Lo arropó, besó su frente y se fue al baño a higienizarse. Regresó, se puso su pijama holgado de osos pandas y se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio que la abrazó inconsciente.

Fueron tempano con Jean a hacer algunas compras de verduras y comestibles al supermercado cercano. Luego mientras ella limpiaba, su novio decidió cocinar, de vez en cuando le daba ganas de hacer una que otra cosa y la verdad era que cocinaba medianamente bien.

Hizo unos fideos salteados con verduras, y huevos estrellados, mientras Erin terminaba de limpiar el baño. Se acurrucaron en el sofá, con los platos en las manos y se entretuvieron con una película de acción. Una de super héroes, Erin no tenía ni idea cual, pero estaba la viuda negra que era una de los pocos personajes que podía reconocer. La chica tenía un escote generoso, y una cara preciosa.

Erin no tenía demasiados pechos, era un tema que a veces la deprimía un poco. Solía usar algunos rellenos en sus corpiños armados para aparentar más. Notó tristemente que Jean un par de veces alababa los pechos de algunas actrices pulposas. Y sus labios eran un poco finos, otra cosa que le parecía poco agraciada de su persona.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué esa carita? ¿Te deprime quedarte solita, sin mí? —le dijo su novio besándole el cuello con delicadeza.

—¿Eh? No, hoy me voy a la charla, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije ayer.

—Ah, sí, ¿y con quién vas a ir?

—¡Con Levi! —le dijo un poco indignada al darse cuenta que no la había escuchado.

—Ya, ya, bebota, no te enojes. Es que justo me largas las cosas cuando estaba viendo el partido, ya sabes que tengo pocas neuronas. Ojo con irte con algo demasiado ajustado, ¿eh?

—Todas serán mujeres, además Levi va a venir a buscarme en su moto, eso me dijo.

—Mmm, ¿te subirás a su moto? Promete que te sacarás una selfie mientras las dos la montan —le pidió con una mirada bastante pervertida y su novia le golpeó el brazo para bajarlo de su nube.

—Jean… —dijo un poco mortificada—, Levi… ¿Levi te gusta?

—¿Qué? —el chico casi se atraganta por la carcajada que largó, tosió un poco y luego la miró con cariño—. Levi es una enana amargada que se cree que se las sabe todas. Si, tiene buenas tetas y culo, pero, amor, te amo a ti, solo a ti. Ahora, si tú quieres besuquearte un poco con ella yo no me opongo, siempre y cuando yo esté presente, obvio.

Erin se puso colorada ante la propuesta mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eres tan asqueroso.

—Bueno, mira la hora, si no me voy llegaré tarde a entrenar, ¿ya armaste mi bolso? —dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuenco sucio en la mesita ratona.

—Sí, está en la habitación. Ya le puse talco a tus zapatillas.

En menos de quince minutos Jean ya estaba con el equipo deportivo puesto. Besó largamente a su novia y partió. Erin miró la hora, faltaba una hora para que Levi pasara por ella, por lo que se apuró a dejar todo arreglado y se dio una ducha. Se puso una solera rosa con algunos vuelos del mismo color en las mangas, y una calza negra con unos zapatos boca de pez. Se trenzó la melena castaña, adornando con un pañuelo blanco doblado a modo de tiara en la frente, se puso un poco de rímel, unos aros redondos de acero y un toque de perfume. Llevó una campera negra de mano por si refrescaba, cosa que era improbable, y esperó. Faltando diez minutos el timbre sonó.

La chica bajó prácticamente corriendo y feliz como perro con dos colas. Llegó agitada hasta la moto y se quedó con la boca abierta. Esa era LA MOTO. Era preciosa, de un color azul eléctrico con blanco. Solo notaba que un costado decía Yamaha.

—Hola, Levi —dijo acercándose y saludando a la otra una vez que se sacó el casco.

—¡Qué moto más hermosa! —dijo sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿No es muy pesada?

—No, manejo de chica, estoy acostumbrada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tu cabello! —Apuntó con su mano a los mechones rojizos que caían sobre su rostro.

—Ah, sí, de vez en cuando hago un poco de desorden —dijo Levi sonriendo sutilmente, guiñándole un ojo.

—Me gusta mucho tu moto —dijo mientras tomaba el casco negro que Levi le estaba extendiendo.

—Es una Yamaha FZ16, ya tiene sus años, pero me esmero en cuidarla, por eso luce así ¿No te da miedo montar, cierto?

—No, mi hermano también se movía en moto en el pueblo, así que estoy acostumbrada ¿No está un poco… baja? —dijo al sentarse y notar que fácilmente sus piernas llegaban al suelo.

—Bueno, sí —respondió la otra poniéndose su casco blanco con una calavera de adorno en plateado—. Porque mis piernas son cortas, siempre tengo que llevarlas al taller para que las ajusten un poco.

Erin se aferró a la cintura de Levi y subió sus piernas en las agarraderas. Notó que la menuda mujer tenía un torso increíblemente firme. Le gustó su solera negra de breteles finos, un jean negro se adhería a sus piernas fibrosas que terminaban en un par de borceguíes militares. Ahora que lo notaba esa mujer siempre tenía un aura de rudeza alrededor. Las pocas veces que se la había cruzado antes no se le había ocurrido sacarle tema de conversación, parecía que te podía abofetear solo por mirarla mucho, sin embargo tal vez estaba equivocada acerca de ella.

En cierta manera Erin la admiraba un poco, Levi era autosuficiente, parca, decía las cosas que creía sin importarle un comino lo que los otros pensaran, era… libre. Podía llevar el cabello corto, pintárselo del color que quisiera, no dependía de nadie, al menos era lo que había visto hasta ahora. Quería saber más, quería conocerla mejor, y si era posible hacerse su amiga. Vaya que necesitaba amigas en la ciudad, se sentía bastante sola.

Levi manejaba excelentemente. Tenía una estabilidad asombrosa, no se excedía con la velocidad, respetaba todas las señales de tránsito, por lo que Erin pudo disfrutar de un agradable paseo.

Una vez que estacionaron en el parking del centro de convenciones, la más alta la siguió hacia el salón de usos múltiples, donde un nutrido grupo de chicas estaban esperando. Las recibieron con efusividad, y Erin se sintió de inmediato muy a gusto.

—Chicas, ésta es Erin, es novia de un compañero de trabajo, es la primera disertación a la que viene, estudia para el profesorado de Matemáticas, ya está en tercer año.

—Oh, es una cerebrito, yo también —dijo una chica mucho más bajita de pelo ceniza y anteojos—. Soy Rico, estudio química orgánica y estoy en mi último año, es bueno conocer a alguien de Ciencias Exactas —continuó hablando con entusiasmo, pero Levi la cortó para presentar al resto, ya sabía que Rico no podía evitar acaparar toda la atención siempre.

—Ellas son hermanas: Maria, Sina y Rosa, son trillizas —presentó a unas chicas altas como Erin de cabellos rubios y ojos color castaños.

—Hola, Erin, bienvenida —dijo Rose con su aplomo habitual, mientras le estrechaba la mano a la novata—. Siempre es bueno ver un rostro nuevo. Toma, aquí tienes el programa de la disertante, es la doctora en Psicología Hange Zoe —explicó, extendiéndole el papel.

—Vaya, nunca había escuchado de ella —dijo Erin tomando el papel que no pudo revisar mucho porque el resto se acercó a continuar con los saludos.

—Ella es Sasha, la glotona, Petra y Marin. Ellas trabajan en el Hotel Marley, ese edificio grande de la avenida principal, que tiene una cúpula dorada.

—Oh, sí, sí, escuché muchas cosas impresionantes de ese lugar —indicó Erin mientras las saludaba muy contenta.

—OK, ¿Quiénes faltan? —preguntó Levi a Rico.

—Mmm, bueno, Erika y su pandilla, el resto ya estamos.

La debutante notó como Levi largaba un "tsk" de fastidio y rodaba los ojos, actitud que le sorprendió ¿Quién era _"Erika y su pandilla"_? Aparentemente no le caía muy en gracia.

—Como sea, nos vamos a acomodar en las butacas, no voy a esperarla, sabe que odio la impuntualidad.

—Pero falta media hora, Le- —trató de explicar Rico, pero la mujer ya estaba enfilando adentro.

Erin la siguió de inmediato, y el resto solo se encogieron de hombros.

—Vamos —dijo Sina—, después de todo Erika no se va a perder, ya conoce el lugar.

El grupo se movió hacia el salón asignado y se ubicaron en las butacas que ya tenían reservadas.

—Levi —susurró Erin mirándola preocupada—, ¿había que pagar una entrada? No me dijiste.

—No te preocupes, yo siempre compro dos por las dudas.

—Pe-pero…

—Hagamos una cosa, la próxima vez me invitas tú y listo, ¿te parece? —Erin asintió mucho más conforme y sacó el termo de su mochila junto a unos vasos para ofrecerles el preciado te negro.

La de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor, era un salón como para unas cuatrocientas personas y ya empezaba a llenarse bastante. Nunca se había enterado de este tipo de disertaciones, y para ser honesta no estaba demasiado imbuida en el tema, sin embargo estaba con la adrenalina a full, realmente emocionada de poder participar.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos ya estaba conversando animadamente con Rica a su izquierda y con Levi a su derecha, ambas le contaban de la prestigiosa doctora Zoe y su constante colaboración a las filas de los derechos de la mujer. Para Erin era un mundo completamente nuevo.

—¡Oigan! —sintieron una voz pesada detrás de ellas, al girarse se encontró con la mirada severa de una mujer imponente, de cabello rubio lacio hasta los hombros, profundos ojos azules, una altura destacable, tanto que por un momento creyó que se trataba de un travesti, nariz levemente aguileña y personalidad de comandante—. Esos son nuestros asientos —indicó con poca amabilidad.

—Hola, buenas tardes Erika —saludó Levi pero con notable sarcasmo en el tono de voz—. No hay butacas numeradas para tu información, es por orden de llegada.

—Sí, sí, es por orden de llegada —repitió Rico acomodándose los lentes.

Erika fulminó con la mirada a Erin durante varios segundos y al fin se giró para ir a sentarse unas butacas delante junto a dos mujeres que la secundaban, todas con rictus serio.

—Erin, te presento a la siempre amable Erika, "su pandilla" son esos dos cuervos, Nila y MiKy, tan simpáticas como ella.

—Sí, un poco hostil, ¿no? —dijo la joven en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, Erin —tomó la palabra Rico—, no son mala gente, es solo que ellas, bueno, ellas creen que dirigen todo porque fueron las primeras en movilizarse y todo el rollo.

—Son unas idiotas —cortó Levi tomando el programa.

La joven notó que Erika de tanto en tanto giraba su cabeza y le lanzaba unas miradas de muerte a Levi que ni se dignaba en devolvérselas, simplemente la ignoraba de plano.

Finalmente al cabo de otros veinte minutos las luces del salón se apagaron y quedaron las del escenario, una presentadora vistiendo una especie de chal con los colores del arcoíris inició la disertación, agradeciendo al público presente y sonriendo cálidamente. Luego de dar una breve introducción, en donde contó como el rol de la mujer a través de la historia se había visto opacado por la sociedad patriarcal, terminó por contar un poco sobre la labor de la doctora Zoe, enumerando brevemente su experiencia en los últimos cinco años, que era basta y nutrida.

Finalmente se presentó ante todas una mujer alta, delgaducha, con cara de haber tomado mucho café de un solo golpe, y el cabello mal atado en una extraña coleta. No parecía una doctora en absoluto, más bien parecía una estudiante de Humanidades que no tuvo una buena noche al pasársela estudiando.

A Erin le sorprendió que todo el auditorio la aplaudió a rabiar, mientras la mujer sonreía amable y saludaba aquí y allá con la mano. Finalmente se abrazó con la presentadora y al fin se dio inicio a la charla.

La joven no tenía idea con lo que iba a encontrarse, en realidad estaba más entusiasmada con hacer algo diferente y no quedarse encerrada otro sábado, que el interés que tenía por aprender algo de esos temas. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta en qué momento ya se encontraba completamente atrapada por la oradora.

—Sin una perspectiva de género, los discursos androcéntricos se repiten y se repiten sin cesar, son como ecos, loros sin raciocinio que replican lo mismo una y otra vez, porque les enseñaron que eso era lo correcto —la doctora hablaba de una manera apasionada, caminando de uno a otro lado del escenario, mientras a su espalda había imágenes que se iban proyectando—. No hay una representación equitativa de ambos sexos. De hecho, la representación de la figura de la mujer siempre es la más disminuida. Hablemos de héroes patrios, ¿eh? A ver, díganme los 5 primeros héroes o heroínas patrias que se les vengan a la cabeza. A ver… Sí, San Martín, muy bien, Belgrano, exacto, Bolívar, eso, Napoleón, bueno, tratemos de que sean latinos. Napoleón es un poco ambiguo además, si, claro —interactuaba con la audiencia—. ¡MUY BIEN! Eso, eso, Juan de Arco, ¿cómo es tu nombre? Ana, excelente Ana, nos trajo la primera heroína mujer. Bien, bien, con esto es suficiente. A lo que quiero llegar es a esto. La historia, esa que nos enseñan en las escuelas, hay una estadística que indica que de cada 8 héroes masculinos, solo se enseña la vida de una mujer destacable. DE CADA OCHO, querides ¿Qué significa esto? Que sistemáticamente nos han ido adoctrinando para creer que la figura masculina es la única merecedora, ¿eh?, merecedora de la gloria y el reconocimiento de la sociedad, ¿es o no?

Erin estaba muda, abrazando su mochila y casi sin pestañar. Escuchó varias chicas ovacionando desde la oscuridad y la doctora levantaba los brazos para mantener la calma, mientras volvía a tomar el micrófono.

—Miren esto, en algo tan simple como el lenguaje, sigue predominando el uso del lenguaje sexista a diestra y siniestra. "Nosotros", "Seres humanos", "Todos", nos engloban, nos adhieren, nos obligan, y nos suprimen tanto, pero tanto, que como el ganado bobo que es alimentado para ir al matadero, simplemente aceptamos nuestra suerte agradeciendo incluso, por esa mano que luego nos quitará la vida, ¿por qué? Porque puede, porque esta sociedad nos hace creer que tiene el derecho de dominar sobre nosotres. No más, querides, no más, ésta es una época de revolución, de anarquía, de hacer escuchar nuestras voces y seguir luchando por la equidad, por la igualdad, ¡POR EL GÉNERO MÁS HUMILLADO Y MENOSPRECIADO DEL PLANETA! ¿ES O NO?

El auditorio aulló apasionadamente, mientras la doctora dedicaba las últimas palabras. Erin apretó más su mochila algo asustada de la exaltación a su alrededor, ¿dónde se había metido?

Finalmente todo se calmó. Esperó a Levi junto a Rico, mientras la mujer iba a hablar un poco con la doctora Zoe.

—¿Y bien, Erin? ¿Qué te pareció, eh? —dijo la más baja, mientras la miraba con los ojos brillando.

—Lindo, lindo, sí. Un poco, bueno, un poquito violento al final, pero si, lindo. Nunca había escuchado cosas como estas, es un poco nuevo, sí.

—Bueno, pero te revive, ¿no? Te da como esperanza. Yo antes sufría mucho en mi casa, mi padre es muy estricto, una persona muy cuadrada de mente, machista a morir. Siempre pensé que yo era la oveja negra de la familia, hasta que encontré al grupete —dijo cabeceando alrededor—. Aquí me siento más viva que nunca, libre, encontré mi lugar. Date tiempo, al principio es como muy intenso todo, pero después uno lo va asimilando, ya verás.

—Bueno, listo, ¿vamos? —dijo Levi que había regresado con un delgado libro entre los dedos.

—¿Y las otras chicas? —preguntó Erin.

—Están ocupadas esperando su turno con Zoe, Rico, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Oh, ya me escribió Nifa, salió del trabajo y me viene a buscar.

—Ah, OK, bueno, nos vamos entonces.

—Bueno, adiós, Erin, espero que no sea la última vez que te vea por aquí, piensa, piensa mucho en todo lo que dijo la doctora, vas a ver que le vas a encontrar mucha razón.

—Lo haré, gracias, Rico, fue un placer, adiós.

Caminaron tranquilas hasta el estacionamiento. Erin miró la hora, por lo general Jean caía en la casa entre las dos y las tres de la mañana y eran apenas las nueve.

—Joder, tengo hambre —dijo Levi mientras le alcanzaba su casco.

—Mmm, en casa tengo un pollo relleno que sobró de ayer y arroz primavera, Jean no vendrá hasta tarde, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

Levi enarcó una ceja un poco sorprendida de la invitación repentina.

—Lo siento, tal vez estás ocupada, perdón. Es que Jean siempre vuelve a mitad de la noche y bueno, me aburro un poco. Ya limpié la casa.

—No te disculpes tanto, Erin. Además me parece una invitación perfecta. Vamos a tu casa entonces, pero deja que compre un poco de cerveza en el camino, ¿te parece?

—Sí, claro —dijo con entusiasmo de nuevo.

—¿Rubia o Negra? —preguntó la mujer mientras se subían a la moto.

—Prefiero negra, es más dulce.

—Perfecto.

Erin suspiró, feliz de que aún no se terminara su aventura. La doctora Zoe estaba un poco loca, pero muchas de las cosas que había dicho tenían bastante sentido, aunque eran un poco exageradas según su punto de vista. Como fuera, al menos tendría material del cual hablar con Levi.

Se aferró a su cintura y partieron con tranquilidad. Qué bueno que el destino le presentaba una noche diferente al fin…

.

By Luna de Acero


	3. No me provoques con tu ropa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Cumpliendo con lo anunciado. Sepan que entre hoy y mañana subo la actualización de "Esclavo Natural", si es que todavía lo quieren leer. Hoy en unas horas subiré Colores Cautivos y Donde las sonrisas se esconden. Este fic no tiene muchas lecturas, pero sepan que Amooooo escribirlo, significa muchísimo para mi, y espero que los pocos que lo leen lo disfruten de igual manera. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime. Pero la historia es completamente original de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, una que otra palabra altisonante, todo muy tranquilo, PEEROO, en el próximo capítulo empezarán a pasar cosas más intensas entre las protagonistas.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para el talentoso Akalevy, que me hizo un dibujo precioso de Levi-fem, estamos de acuerdo que así esperaría a Erin en su departamento alguna vez (se le llenan los ojos de corazones). Pasen por su perfil, además de Tinder que es un fic increíblemente hermoso, está trabajando en "Arena y Sal", un fic con un Levi tritón que es un belleza, y "Secreto a voces", donde Levi está enamorado secretamente de un Eren hetero. Aaaah, apoyen sus trabajos porque son geniales. Ahora sí, al fic.
> 
> Por cierto, los que quieran ver el dibujo pueden hacerlo en la plataforma de wattpad: Luna-de-Acero es mi usuario, see ya!

.

.

_**"Ninguna mujer tiene un orgasmo limpiando el suelo de la cocina".** _

_**Betty Friedan** _

.

.

Llegaron al complejo de departamentos, afortunadamente el estacionamiento era seguro, por lo que Levi dejó su moto allí, luego de que Erin le pidiera permiso al portero. Jean se había llevado el auto, así que aparcó allí.

Levi llevaba una bolsa con seis latas de cerveza negra y tomaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Se cruzaron con un par de vecinos en el camino y al fin ingresaron al departamento. Olía a flores.

—¡Qué bien huele! —dijo Levi mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa del comedor que estaba pegada al living.

—¿Te gusta? Es un nuevo perfume de "Mister Clean". Me gusta el olor a flores, me hace acordar a mi casa. Crecí en el campo, y cada vez que mi madre abría las ventanas del living la casa se inundaba con el olor de las flores silvestres —contó risueña.

—¿Extrañas tu casa?

El semblante de Erin se tornó un poco sombrío, pero trató de disimularlo mientras iba a la cocina prendiendo las luces para ponerse a calentar la cena.

—La verdad no mucho. Aparte de mis mascotas, y el campo que es basto y hermoso, no extraño mucho. Oh, puedes fumar si quieres —dijo abriendo la puerta al pequeño balcón de la cocina y el ventiluz a su lado—. Toma —agregó, alcanzándole un cenicero.

—Gracias —aceptó la oferta la más baja—. Así que… no extrañas a tu familia.

—Mmm, es… largo de explicar. Somos dos hermanos —comenzó aunque Levi no se lo había pedido—. Zeke mi hermano mayor y yo. Nos llevamos dos años, pero bueno, él es el primogénito, el primer nieto de la familia y bueno, es varón —contaba, mientras sacaba las cosas de la heladera y las iba poniendo sobre la mesada para preparar los platos.

—¿Ser varón es relevante en tu familia?

—Sí, mucho. Mientras él no hacía nada en casa, igual que mi padre, mamá y yo nos pasábamos haciendo todo tipo de tareas. Lavar, planchar, encerar el piso, doblar la ropa, cocinar, bueno me entiendes. Ah, es tan bueno ser simplemente un hombre.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Sí, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, tomas las decisiones. Mi hermano por ejemplo, yo quería estudiar medicina, pero la economía de nuestra familia no iba a hacer posible que ambos estudiáramos, y en mi pueblo no hay universidad. Mi padre es médico, yo lo acompañaba muchas veces de pequeña a visitar las casas de los enfermos. La gente lo quiere mucho, le regala cosas como agradecimiento por sus atenciones, somos una familia muy respetada. Pero cuando Zeke terminó los estudios superiores, bueno, de la nada él decidió que también quería estudiar medicina. Ese… maldito zángano —dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta—. Él sabía lo que significaba para mí, maldito egoísta, ni siquiera tenía buenas notas en la secundaria, yo fui abanderada, terminé mis estudios con honores, porque… bueno, yo quería demostrarles que era capaz —sus bonitos ojos se ensombrecieron—. Pero no, todo se lo dieron a él. Lloré mucho, me enojé con mis padres, no les hablé como una semana, mamá venía a mi habitación y me decía que cediera, que yo tendría un buen futuro de la mano de un esposo decente.

Levi fumaba tranquila, mientras escuchaba la historia de Erin con atención.

—Bueno, como sea, a Dios gracias conocí a Jean. Yo era cajera del supermercado del pueblo, y a él lo había mandado su empresa por esos días.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo que los primeros años nos mandaban de viaje a pueblos rurales. Lo odiaba —recordó la de cabello corto.

—¿Tú también? ¿Nunca fuiste a Shiganshina?

—No, a mí me asignaron la franja del norte, el sur lo hacía Jean y Marco.

—Oh, eso explica que no te haya visto antes. Bueno, lo conocí allí. Él es muy apuesto —dijo ensoñadoramente y Levi arqueó una ceja—, con todos esos elegantes modales de chico de la ciudad, conversábamos mucho, yo estaba muy emocionada con todo lo que él me contaba de la ciudad. No te daré la lata, pero resumiendo nos enamoramos profundamente, entonces él me ofreció venir aquí —los expresivos ojos de Erin vibraron emocionados—. ¡Era una gran oportunidad! Yo podría estudiar y ser una profesional al fin. Pero bueno, mis padres no lo aceptaban del todo, no lo conocían, era lo normal. Así que tuvimos que salir un año entero para conseguir su aprobación. Pobre Jean. Mi padre quería que nos casáramos —le contó está vez mirándola y mostrándose un poco alterada.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se casaron?

—No, no, era muy pronto. Sí nos amamos y todo pero… —Erin hizo una larga pausa mientras ponía los trozos del pollo en el microondas.

—¿Pero?

—Era pronto. Bueno, en realidad, tenía un poco de miedo —confesó un poco ruborizada—. Pero es mucha información sobre mí, hablemos de otra cosa.

—No, no, es muy interesante —Levi apagó el cigarro que se había terminado e ingresó a la cocina para ir a traer dos latas de cerveza y alcanzarle una a Erin—. Hey, tranquila, todo lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotras, soy de confianza.

—No es algo tan terrible tampoco —habló Erin con una sonrisa forzada, luego le dio un enorme sorbo a su lata antes de seguir—. Verás, cuando mamá conoció a mi padre, ellos eran bastante pobres. Huyeron juntos porque la familia de mi madre no lo quería. Papá estaba terminando de estudiar, entonces ellos llegaron a un acuerdo, que él terminaría sus estudios y luego ya ejerciendo lo haría ella ¿Sabes? Mi madre quería ser nutricionista, pero luego quedó embarazada de mi hermano cuando papá se recibió, así que decidió ser ama de casa de tiempo completo y postergar sus sueños. Entonces papá comenzó a ganar bastante bien, y bueno, es como que no hacía falta otro ingreso y ella ya no los retomó.

—Ya veo, tú no querías repetir esa historia.

—¡Exacto! Yo quiero recibirme, es lo que más quiero —Le dijo apasionadamente, sus verdes ojos parecían echar fuego y Levi se quedó contemplándola sorprendida—. Por eso es que le dije a Jean que aceptaba el compromiso —Explicó rodando el anillo en su dedo anular—, pero que respetara mi decisión de no casarnos aún.

—Ya veo, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿no querías estudiar medicina? ¿Por qué estás estudiando matemáticas, entonces?

—Oh, bueno, es que… es muy costoso afrontar la carrera de medicina, no la enseñan en la universidad estatal, sino en la universidad Rose que es paga. Jean no gana tanto.

—Mmm, bueno, tal vez podrías conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, y con lo inteligente que eres creo que sería bastante fácil para ti conseguir aunque más no sea media beca, ¿no?

Erin se quedó callada y bebió de su lata.

—Bueno, eso… Jean no quiere que trabaje. Dice que no estoy acostumbrada a la ciudad, lo cual es bastante cierto, y alguien debe encargarse de limpiar, cocinar y mantener la casa.

Levi iba a quedarse callada, después de todo no tenía por qué meter la nariz en asuntos ajenos, pero ella no era una persona que se guardara las cosas precisamente, así que decidió escupir lo que sentía.

—Mira, Erin, sin ánimos de ofender ni nada, pero en vista de que te abriste conmigo y me contaste algo tan importante, creo que lo mínimo que podría hacer es decir exactamente lo que pienso, y la verdad me parece que Jean es un poco egoísta. Digo, sabe que tu mayor sueño es ser doctora, podría tratar de contribuir a ese sueño. Hasta lo que yo sé, este departamento lo heredó de un tío, por lo que no pagan renta, y está por cambiar el auto, si redujera un poco las fiestas que hace aquí, sus salidas, que se yo, si hicieran un poco de economía y te dejara tomar un empleo de medio tiempo, sinceramente creo que podrían pagar la universidad sin problemas.

La más alta giró la lata entre sus manos nerviosamente.

—Bueno, sí, hemos discutido esto un par de veces y… su postura es bastante rígida. Incluso me dijo que, bueno, que si pensaba seguir adelante con eso que era libre de irme —Levi abrió sus ojos ante esto—. Yo no quiero volver a Shiganshina, no sin un título al menos.

El pitido del microondas las distrajo.

—Ya está listo, ve a la mesa que ya llevo los platos.

—No, deja, ya hiciste demasiado, ve a sentarte, yo serviré, mis brazos también funcionan. No sabré cocinar pero te juro que puedo hacer esto —dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Erin sonrió y fue a sentarse, no sin antes poner el resto de las latas en la heladera. Comieron mientras Levi ponía algo de rock ochentoso en la radio de la sala.

—¡Joder! —dijo luego del segundo bocado—. Esto es una puta maravilla.

—Y eso que está recalentado —agregó Erin—, era mucho más sabroso recién hecho.

—Igual, está muy bueno.

Levi observó que Erin cortaba trozos muy pequeños y los masticaba metódicamente, mientras ella ya llevaba más de medio plato adentro.

—Tú si que disfrutas de la comida —expresó la de cabello corto.

—Oh, no, bueno, trato de masticar mucho y comer lento para no comer tanto, gano peso con facilidad, por eso a veces salgo a correr, o uso la bicicleta fija —explicó señalando el artefacto que estaba en un rincón.

—Vaya, que gran fuerza de voluntad, la verdad yo no puedo hacer dieta, pero si voy al gimnasio a diario, luego del trabajo.

—Tienes unos bonitos músculos —Halagó mirando los torneados brazos de la más baja.

—Me gusta levantar pesas.

—¿Sí? ¿No es algo muy masculino? ¿No tienes miedo de verte muy, no sé, machona?

Levi se comenzó a reír espontáneamente y Erin se contagió de su buen humor.

—Honestamente, me vale verga. Me gusta, son ejercicios que disfruto y ya, si a alguien no le gusta cómo me veo que voltee la cara y no mire ¿Te parezco machona?

—No, no, no quise decir eso, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo.

—Es solo que mamá solía decir que levantar pesas es para hombres, ya sabes, porque no estiliza la figura sino que la hace más maciza.

—Me gusta sentirme fuerte, me gusta ver los músculos en mi cuerpo, supongo que no me interesa mucho la parte estética, quiero decir, si me hace ver muy masculina o no.

—Ya veo. Oye, ¿ese tatuaje de allí? ¿Qué significa?

Levi bajó un bretel de su musculosa para que lo apreciara mejor. Era una especie de redondela, llena de símbolos dentro en algún tipo de idioma que parecía antiguo. Erin acercó instintivamente sus dedos y lo repasó muy sutilmente. Los bordes estaban en negro y algunas letras en rojo.

—Esto es un Vegvisir. En el idioma islandés, "Vegvisir" significa hoja de ruta. Era un símbolo empleado por los vikingos. Para ellos era como una especie de brújula solar durante sus viajes de navegación, algo parecida a una rosa de los vientos. Fue muy importante como símbolo mágico, y lo utilizaban como una especie de amuleto. Simboliza la fuerza que nos guía cuando estamos perdidos, nos ayuda a no errar, a encontrar nuestro verdadero camino. Me lo hice en un momento muy importante de mi vida, me sentía muy perdida y encontré la fuerza para seguir adelante, esto me lo recuerda.

—¡Woww! Qué profundo. Es muy bonito también. Yo siempre quise tatuarme, hace dos meses casi me hice uno —le contó bajando un poco la voz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasó?

—No, bueno, no sé, mi madre siempre me dijo que los tatuajes quedan feos en una mujer. Lo siento, no quise decir que quedaran mal en ti, perdón.

—Erin, vuelve a decir "lo siento" de nuevo y te juro que me iré. No te disculpes por decir lo que sientes o piensas, aunque esa creencia de que los tatuajes quedan mal en mujeres no es precisamente tu propio pensamiento, es algo que te implantaron. Yo tengo varios, es algo que me gusta hacer en mi piel de tanto en tanto.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

—Un poco, usan agujas es lo normal, pero no le tengo miedo al dolor, no a este tipo de dolor al menos.

—Yo quería hacerme un delfín en el cuello, aquí —dijo señalando el lugar.

—Creo que te quedaría genial, deberías hacerlo.

—Sí —respondió automáticamente, pero luego de nuevo esa sombra de tristeza le pintó los ojos—. Es que, a Jean tampoco le gustan mucho, estoy segura que se molestaría.

—Bueno, es tu cuerpo, ¿no? Creo que podrías tomar una que otra decisión, me parece.

Erin movió algunas verduras de su plato con el tenedor y no dijo nada.

—Por cierto, compré un chocolate con almendras para el postre —contó Levi mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su campera que reposaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—Oh, es uno de mis favoritos. Pero, eh, con la cerveza y todo, no, creo que va a ser mucho, yo paso.

—¡Vamos, bonita! ¿Me dejarás comiendo sola esta octava maravilla? Prometo que no le contaré a nadie, será muestro secreto —bromeó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

Erin sonrió y suspiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, comeré la mitad, ¡a la verga! —Erin se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras un tenue rubor le pintaba los pómulos, quiso disculparse, pero Levi había dicho que le molestaba que se disculpara tanto.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien con las groserías, de hecho yo las uso todo el tiempo, ¡a la verga!

Se rieron afablemente, y a Erin se le fue cualquier incomodidad. De pronto el celular de Levi comenzó a timbrar. Lo tomó e hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de atender.

—Disculpa, será unos minutos —avisó a la más alta antes de tomar la llamada—. Hola —habló de una manera bastante seca—. No es que no quiero abrirte, es que no estoy en casa ¿Qué te importa? Estoy ocupada en estos momentos. Parece que hablo en otro idioma, acabo de decirte que estoy ocupada, ¿ok? No lo sé. No es de tu incumbencia, adiós. Dije, adiós —y cortó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo perfecto —habló calmadamente mientras iba a buscar otra lata de cerveza—. Erin, ¿tienes un mazo de cartas?

—Sí, tengo, ¿te gusta jugar? Tengo tres barajas diferentes, las españolas, las de black Jack y las de Uno.

—Muy bien, prepárate porque te voy a dar una paliza —La retó mientras le alcanzaba una nueva lata.

—No, no, eso es imposible, yo nunca pierdo, apréndete bien eso —Desafió Erin, muy confiada.

—De acuerdo, terminemos esta delicia y vamos.

Luego de terminar la cena, se sentaron en la pequeña mesa ratona que había junto al juego de sillones blanco. Entre risas y el chocolate que se terminó rápidamente, Levi descubrió que Erin no mentía, la muy maldita era realmente buena para eso de las cartas.

—¡Fulminante! —largó triunfante, la de cabellos castaños mientras sonreía triunfal.

Levi estaba seria.

—No puede ser, es la tercera vez consecutiva. Estás haciendo trampa, vamos, esto no es posible.

—¿Trampa? ¿Cómo te atreves?, tú, eh... enana.

Levi se atragantó con la última lata de cerveza al escuchar eso justo cuando estaba bebiendo. Erin comenzó a reírse de nuevo, la verdad que esa sonrisa le sentaba muy bien, era fuerte y un poco escandalosa, no como esa noche de la reunión que parecía un gato mojado. No pudo enojarse ante tanta alegría que derrochaba la chica.

—Retráctate —le soltó haciéndose la ofendida.

—¡No! Dijiste que no lo sintiera por decir lo que pienso.

Levi hizo un puchero adorable y bajó la mirada, Erin dejó de reírse y se acercó un poco preocupada.

—O-oye, no lo dije en serio, solo bromeaba.

—Te engañé, tú, tramposilla.

—¡Que no hice trampa!

Sintieron la puerta abrirse y miraron al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar, Jean ingresó con manchas de pasto en la remera de fútbol, barro en las zapatillas y los ojos un poco rojos.

—Hola, bebé —saludó mientras se acercaba un poco tambaleante—. Tus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta en planta baja, oh, ¿estás con Levi? Hola.

—Hola, solo la estaba acompañando hasta que llegaras para que no estuviera sola —explicó escuetamente la mujer, mientras iba por su campera y trataba de levantar los platos.

—No, deja, yo me encargaré —indicó Erin.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —preguntó Jean con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, mientras levantaba una de las latas.

—Solo fueron dos latas —respondió la chica un poco amedrentada.

—Vamos, Jean, no tienes autoridad moral desde que tienes tanto alcohol encima que si te echaran un fósforo arderías de inmediato —trató de relajar el ambiente Levi, colocándose su campera.

—Oh, por Dios, son las cuatro. No me di cuenta de la hora —dijo Erin—. Te acompaño al estacionamiento.

—No, está bien, es tarde y está oscuro, iré rápido.

—Hey, ten cuidado.

—Tranquila, te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa. Gracias por la cena. Jean, nos vemos.

—Adiós, Levi —saludó el hombre antes de irse a bañar.

—Adiós —saludó Erin desde la puerta.

Jean salió de bañarse y se tiró en peso muerto en la cama. Erin puso su ropa a lavar, limpió los platos y los enseres usados y al fin se fue a dormir. Miró su celular y sonrió al ver el mensaje de Levi avisando que estaba sana y salva. Le agradeció y le dijo que se había divertido mucho, y que si había alguna charla próxima le avisara.

_"_ _Hay una, a principios del otro mes. Pero si quieres divertirte, el fin de semana que viene nos vamos con las chicas a un antro, Carpe Diem se llama, si te dan permiso podrías venir, prometo que te divertirás mucho."_

Erin abrió su boca, el corazón le latió emocionado, ¡claro que quería ir!

_"_ _No necesito permiso, voy a ir definitivamente!"_

Levi se tiró en su cama, boca arriba, mirando las estrellas pintadas en el techo de su cuarto. Había partes que se estaban resquebrajando, debería pintar de nuevo. Le gustaba como estaba, así con planetas, galaxias, polvo de estrellas, soles y otras cosas.

Erika le había escrito pero no se dignó responder ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho esperar en el pasado? ¿Cuántas horas esperándola, siguiéndola como un cachorro perdido? Ahora ya no tenía tantas ganas, al menos había podido olvidarse de esa pendeja por un buen rato. Claro que sabía que la abstinencia nunca le duraba demasiado, siempre terminaba cayendo de alguna manera. Aunque no era cómo antes, tantas desilusiones habían desgastado las cosas.

Cerró los ojos, y recordó su charla con Erin. Carajo que era bonita, más que nada esos expresivos ojos que tenía. Al principio, cuando la conoció la primera vez, le había dado la impresión de que era una chica un poco infantil y que no tenía pensamiento propio, pero ahora que habían podido charlar más… Ese instante donde vio sus ojos brillando con furia, de alguna manera había logrado captar su atención.

Definitivamente el ambiente tóxico, opresor, machista en el que se había criado, en el que seguía estando junto a su compañero de trabajo, no la ayudaban a ser feliz. Tampoco debería involucrarse tanto, pero se conocía, sentía que había mucho más por revelar, que Erin se estaba guardando todas sus frustraciones, que fingía algo que no era en realidad. Y cuando se soltaba un poco, cuando no estaba pensando en complacer a todos y ser la chica perfecta que el mundo esperaba, se volvía completamente atractiva y más hermosa aún. Lástima que estuviera comprometida, porque sin duda la habría cortejado.

El lunes llegó nuevamente y la rutina volvió a su curso. El miércoles Erin debía presentar un trabajo con algunos gráficos de cálculos integrales cuando se le acabó la tinta de la impresora. Maldijo su suerte y miró el reloj de la sala, solo faltaban tres putas horas para presentar ese trabajo, no tenía tiempo de ir al centro, comprar la tinta y regresar.

Le escribió a Jean con la esperanza de que él pudiera imprimirlos en su trabajo y ella iría a buscar las hojas, pero nunca le respondió. Él era muy responsable con respecto a sus labores, y rara vez revisaba su celular, especialmente si estaba atendiendo gente. Entonces decidió escribirle al asistente de cátedra Armin, un rubiecito simpático y atento que muchas veces le había explicado algunas cosas después de las clases. Pero el chico le dijo que estaba en su casa con gripe, que a veces se podía imprimir en la biblioteca de la universidad, aunque que no estaba seguro de que la misma estuviera funcionando porque la semana pasada la habían llevado a reparación.

Erin suspiró y estuvo a un paso de llorar por no haber sido cuidadosa respecto a ese detalle con su impresora. Finalmente y algo desesperada le escribió a Levi, como última opción.

_"_ _Hoy es mi descanso, estoy en casa. Tengo impresora pero no la uso hace un tiempo. Manda los archivos a mi correo electrónico y veré si funciona, levilove77 "._

Erin demoró un poco pero al fin se los pudo enviar. Pasó un cuarto de hora y recibió otro mensaje.

_"_ _Es tu día de suerte, bonita, la impresora funcionó perfecto. Te llevaré las hojas, si te parece"._

_"_ _Me salvaste, gracias!"._

No sólo le llevó las hojas, la ayudó a recortar los paneles y terminar de pegarlos en el práctico, luego la acercó a la universidad en su moto.

—Te debo una —dijo la más alta mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente—. Prometo que haré tu postre preferido en compensación.

—No, no hace falta, está bien.

—Oh, vamos, me gusta cocinar, dime cual es. Si no me dices haré algo que yo crea conveniente.

—Bien, ya que insistes, amo el lemon pie.

—Genial, te haré uno. Ahora me voy a la clase, gracias de nuevo.

Esa semana se escribieron esporádicamente. Erin le contó sobre sus cursadas, las nuevas plantas que había comprado para poner en unas macetitas en las ventanas del departamento, y Levi le contó de su rutina en el gimnasio, que había intentado cocinar y había fallado por milésima vez, y que estaba empezando a leer un libro sobre cuentos de terror de un autor desconocido pero que prometía.

Quedaron de acuerdo que ese sábado saldrían a bailar con el grupo de la charla, por lo que apenas salió Jean para jugar al fútbol, Erin se fue a la casa de Levi, llevaba además un hermoso lemon pie con el merengue flambeado. Había hecho uno por la mañana y a pesar de que le avisó a su novio que no era para ellos, no había resistido a la tentación y le había robado una tajada. Erin tuvo que volver a cocinar uno nuevo, no quiso discutir con él porque realmente tenía ganas de salir esa noche.

Jean le pidió que no volviera tarde y no tomara, y también le eligió el atuendo para ir, ya que como él no iba a estar cerca, no se confiaba de que hubiera atrevidos que le quisieran tocar el trasero.

Levi la atendió, recién salía de bañarse y tenía la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, el cabello un poco húmedo también. Erin la vio por primera vez al natural, sin maquillajes o lazos en el cuello (a esa chica le encantaban los chokers), y le pareció demasiado joven.

—Hola, aquí tienes —dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía el postre.

—Gracias, wow, se ve muy bueno, pasa.

Llevó el postre a la heladera y le pidió que se pusiera cómoda mientras iba a cambiarse.

Erin dejó su pequeña cartera sobre una silla y se puso a mirar con curiosidad. El departamento no era demasiado grande, y tenía un estilo oriental muy marcado. El piso brillaba y estaba encerado, era de madera, la decoración bastante minimalista. Había un mueve negro contra una de las paredes pero no había adornos, o portarretratos. Había un solo cuadro al fondo bastante grande con una bella pieza de arte donde varios peces koi nadaban en un estanque azul. Del otro lado había un balcón que daba a la calle y que permitía una buena entrada de luz al recinto. No había cortinas, sino un sistema de black out con una cubierta similar a las esterillas de bambú. Unos puff negros frente a un televisor plano empotrado en la pared y una pequeña mesa ratona.

Erin estaba encantada con todo esto. Pronto apareció Levi, llevaba una calza negra pegada al cuerpo, una musculosa negra y una especie de remera corta holgada encima.

—Oye, qué lindo lugar tienes aquí.

—Me alegra que te guste. Voy a preparar té negro para probar esa delicia que trajiste, ¿quieres uno?

—¿Té negro?

—¿Nunca probaste? —Erin negó y la siguió a la cocina—. Bueno, en contrapartida a cocinar, me hice bastante hábil para preparar unas infusiones de hebras que son una puta maravilla ¿Quieres probar o prefieres que te haga un té común, un café, un jugo?

—Quiero probar —pidió la chica entusiasmada.

—¿Trajiste ropa para cambiarte? —preguntó la más baja mientras disponía todo para el té.

—Oh, no, yo, em, iré así.

—OK, no digo que eso te quede mal, de hecho dudo que exista ropa en este mundo que te haga ver fea, pero es un poco, mmm, no sé, creo que te hará calor.

Erin tenía un jean azul oscuro clásico, con unos zapatos de tacón rojos, una remera amplia rosa suave y un cardigan celeste encima. Se rascó la cabeza y al fin suspiró.

—Es que Jean dijo que no me vistiera muy provocativa, como voy a estar sin él, no quiere que me toque algún pervertido o algo… más o menos.

Levi contuvo la respiración unos segundos y luego lo largó sin poder aguantarse.

—Disculpa que me meta, ya sé que no debería, pero en fin. La ropa no habilita a que otros tengan que tocarte, incluso si fueras en bikini. La gente debe aprender a respetarte, porque un atuendo no te define, Erin ¿A poco no es justo? Digo, ¿te vas a morir acalorada, incomoda y todo, sólo para que un idiota pervertido no te acose? Además, no vas a estar sola, vas a estar con todas nosotras, si algún imbécil se pasa de listo, le reventaré las bolas con mi poderosa patada, lo prometo.

—Bueno, nunca lo pensé de esa manera —dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Siempre pensé que era mi culpa.

—Oi, no es tu culpa ser hermosa. Ponlo de este modo, ¿cuántos hombres fueron manoseados por mujeres solo por usar ropa provocativa, eh? Supongo que habrá habido casos, siempre hay alguna excepción a la regla, pero en líneas generales, ¿cuántos?

Erin pensó un momento y se quedó callada.

—Exacto. Entonces si nosotras podemos respetarlos, ¿por qué no es recíproco? Igual, tranquila, si quieres puedo prestarte algo más ligero, sino no importa. El punto es, puedes ponerte lo que sea, pero siempre que tú estés de acuerdo con ello, no permitas que otros te digan qué usar.

—La verdad me gustaría ponerme algo más fresco —aceptó la más alta con algo de timidez, Levi le sonrió.

Tomaron el té sentadas en unos almohadones alrededor de la mesa ratona. A Erin no le gustó mucho el té negro, así que Levi le hizo té verde, y ese sí que le encantó. Comieron un poco de lemon pie y la más baja alabó sus habilidades culinarias.

Luego estuvieron eligiendo sus atuendos para salir. Levi siempre de negro, pero con una solera escotada y un pantalón de cuero, eligió un par de zapatos bajos también del mismo color. Erin aceptó una camisa roja sin mangas y sutilmente traslúcida que le quedaba genial.

Luego cayeron las trillizas, junto con Rico y Nifa. Rieron, comieron unas pizzas que pidieron y estuvieron muy entretenidas hablando sobre una posible marcha en favor del aborto. Erin estaba sentada en un puf, escuchando atenta, pero no participaba. Levi notaba que había cosas que parecían calarle hondo, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todos estos nuevos puntos de vista.

Finalmente a eso de las once se pusieron en marcha. Erin se subió en la moto con Levi y el resto fue en el auto de Nifa.

—¿Lista para pasar un buen rato? —preguntó Levi antes de ponerse el casco.

Erin se colocó el suyo y se prendió a la menuda cintura.

—¡Lista!

La más alta aspiró el suave perfume frutal que la otra chica expelía suavemente. Allí, arriba de la moto, sintiendo el viento nocturno lamerle la piel, se sintió por unos minutos… realmente libre.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Presión que quiebra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, lamento la demora, vamos a ver si puedo agilizar las entregas, tengan paciencia valdrá la pena, a partir del siguiente capítulo estas bellezas empezaran a acercarse cada vez más y más, habrá cosas buenas, se los juro. Espero les guste este capítulo. Erin no es lo que parece, solo que ha vivido oprimida mucho tiempo, ya verán a lo que me refiero. Disculpen los errores, el capítulo no está corregido. Si alguien se ofrece a ser mi beta, manden inbox!
> 
> Sé que no es el fic más leído, pero no les puedo explicar la enorme satisfacción que siento al escribirlo y no me voy a privar de ello. Esta historia tiene mucho de otras historias que han llegado a mi y que me han tocado vivir. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes (sus nombres) no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia sí es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Sentimientos a full, ¿alguien dijo celos? Un poco de todo, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, no demasiado, nos vemos.

.

.

**_"Podrán cortar todas las flores,_ **

**_pero no podrán detener la primavera"._ **

**_Pablo Neruda_ **

.

.

Levi dejó la moto en el estacionamiento y le dejó unos billetes a uno de los cuidadores, entonces si entraron al lugar. En el frente un cartel enorme con luces de neón verdes y azules mostraba el nombre del antro: "Carpe Diem".

Erin había salido escasas veces de noche, y la mayoría de la mano de Jean, por lo que siempre habían ido a bares, o a ver películas, comprar ropa, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a un boliche de ciudad, por lo que estaba emocionada, expectante, con los ojos revoloteando a todas partes.

Había mucha gente así que apenas hicieron la fila y entraron, se la llevaron puesta a los empujones, Levi volvió en sus pasos y la tomó de la mano mientras se imponía un poco a la gente poco educada con la que se habían topado.

—Pégate a mí hasta que lleguemos a la pista —le pidió en voz alta la más baja, porque el ruido estridente no les permitía hablar de otra manera.

Erin iba prendida de la mano de Levi, se sorprendió al ver la enorme barra que estaba al frente, luego había dos entradas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda que al parecer iban a dos pistas diferentes. Nunca había visto un lugar de entretenimiento tan enorme. En su pueblo había dos lugares, un bar un poco rústico y que parecía haberse quedado en el tiempo, y un antro que era lo más buscado, pero que se volvía aburrido porque siempre iba la misma gente y ponían la misma música. De hecho Erin ya sabía que tema iba a seguir luego de que uno terminaba. Los más osados se iban al pueblo vecino donde había un poco más de variedad, pero lo cierto es que Mikasa era la única que la acompañaba. Pero claro desde que se habían distanciado, luego de esa pelea épica, ya ni esa posibilidad tenía, su madre no dejaba que saliera sola.

Así que todas esas ganas de divertirse y disfrutar se habían ido acumulando en cantidades exorbitantes y ahora pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

Hacía calor, agradecía haber escuchado los consejos de Levi y haberse cambiado de ropa antes de entrar en ese tumulto de gente que parecía un hormiguero. Se fueron a una pista donde estaba un poco menos congestionada. Estaban pasando música electro, junto con una mezcla de reggaetón que estaba buena.

Había otra barra en ese lugar, Levi levantó la mano cuando vió a Rico con otra chica muy linda de cabello corto (bastante peculiar, tenía cortes irregulares y un bonito rojizo tirando a caoba), las trillizas (aunque Rosa no había podido ir porque tenía otro compromiso), Sasha y Petra. Todas se acercaron y saludaron efusivamente a Erin.

—Erin, te presento a mi novia, Nifa —dijo Rico sonriendo orgullosa mientras se saludaban.

La de castaños y largos cabellos se quedó un poco estupefacta, ¿novia? ¿NOVIA? Ahora que lo notaba el ambiente era un poco… liberal. Mientras todas conversaban para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a pedir a la barra, miró alrededor con un poco más de atención. Su corazón se disparó alterado, había hombres besuqueándose con otros hombres, y mujeres con otras mujeres, y… algunos "esos" con otros que… ¿dónde se había metido? Automáticamente se quedó quietita en un costado, con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Erin? —miró hacia Levi que la llamaba—, ¿quieres una cerveza o un trago?

—Oh, eh, un refresco está bien —Levi enarcó una ceja—, o un agua, un agua, sí.

—No me jodas —le soltó empujándola levemente con el hombro—. Vinimos a divertirnos, pide lo que quieras, yo te invito.

—Ah, es que no sé qué pedir —explicó sonriendo tímidamente.

Levi la tomó del brazo suavemente y la apartó un poco, se acercó para hablarle, aunque la otra tuvo que agacharse un poco, de por sí le sacaba diferencia en altura y más con los tacones

—¿Está todo bien?

—Mmm, sí, todo bien.

—Anda, algo te está molestando —Erin la miró sorprendida y luego de suspirar le contó un poco avergonzada.

—Es que no sabía que, bueno era un lugar para gente, eh…

—Oh, ya, entiendo, ¿te pone incómoda? Podemos ir a otra pista si quieres. No quiero que la pases mal.

La más alta se sintió avergonzada de poner en esos aprietos a Levi, además no es como si estuvieran solas, estaban las demás que eran amables y buena onda también. Tal vez era hora de ampliar un poco sus horizontes, es solo que… ver tanta interacción le traía recuerdos y sensaciones a flote que no quería revivir. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que se divertiría donde fuera que estuviera con el grupo, además Levi había sido tan buena, no iba a arruinarle la noche.

—Estoy bien, es algo, bueno, un poco nuevo, pero no te preocupes, me siento a gusto con el grupo ¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

—Mmm, pensaba pedirme un Mai Tai.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eh, es un trago con ron, azúcar, limón, jugo de naranja y no me acuerdo qué más.

—Suena bien, tomaré lo mismo.

Levi sonrió complacida de notar que Erin se relajaba un poco, tomó el pedido del resto de las chicas junto a los billetes y la de ojos verdes la acompañó a la barra para ayudarla a traer todo, en su mayoría cervezas. Volvieron haciendo equilibrio y en el camino una chica muy linda tomó del brazo delicadamente a Erin.

—Hola, guapa, ¿estás solita? Puedo ayudarte con toda esa carga ahí.

—Oh, eh, gracias, pero la verdad es que me gustan los hombres, eres linda pero, no.

—Oye, tranquila, no te iba a pedir casamiento —dijo la mujer riéndose—. Pero podemos tomar una copa y tal vez cambies de opinión, quien te dice y lo mejor está por venir.

Erin quedó freezada, sin saber qué decir ante la insistencia, pero Levi se acercó y la sacó del aprieto.

—Oye, te dijo que no; vamos Erin, pasa primero —le habló sin ser ruda pero con seriedad.

La chica se despidió educadamente y se fue. Una vez que llegaron con las demás y pudieron entregar las bebidas, Erin se acercó un poco acalorada.

—Lo siento, me tomó por sorpresa, es la primera vez que me aborda una chica de esa manera.

—Bueno, eres linda, es inevitable que llames la atención, pero no te preocupes me encargaré de alejar a "las moscas" a tu alrededor.

—No hay problema, también me pasa en otros lugares, no sé qué tengo.

Levi no dijo nada y le dio un sorbo a su trago. "Es que eres demasiado hermosa, ¿no es obvio?", fue lo que pensó. Luego le pasó el trago para que probara.

—¡Wow! Es fuerte, pero me gusta.

Las chicas eran de lo más fiesteras, hacían coreografías, cantaban a todo pulmón, hacían competencias de baile. Levi era la más tranquila, observaba todo, participaba un tanto pero sin desbandarse. Erin estaba muy feliz, se sumaba a todas las monerías que le proponían y reía a más no poder. Se olvidó por completo de responderle a Jean que le había mandado varios mensajes. Ante su falta de respuesta llamó a Levi. La chica le dijo que la estaban pasando bien (a los gritos, por el ruido infernal de la música) y que Erin estaba bien cuidada, que no jodiera.

Nifa y Rico fueron a buscar la tercera ronda de tragos cuando pusieron cumbias clásicas. Erin tomó la mano de Levi que rodó los ojos pero terminó aceptando bailar. La enana dio clases de baile en la pista y la hizo ir y venir en un montón de giros que la dejaron mareada pero risueña. Sina y María les quisieron hacer competencia pero quedaron humilladas ante las otras. Las trillizas, que eran dos, se pagaron una ronda de cervezas y fueron a buscar las latas, mientras el resto trataba de recuperar el aliento. Hacía calor y ya el cansancio empezaba a pesarles un poco.

De pronto una chica tocó en un hombro a Levi, a Erin su rostro le resultó familiar pero no supo de dónde. Le habló algo al oído y se fue. Bailaron un poco más. Cuando estaba terminando la lata de cerveza, la de ojos verdes comenzó a sentir cierta "liviandad" en el cuerpo, que era el primer aviso de que estaba bebiendo demasiado. Pero se sentía tan contenta y estaba tan cómoda que decidió continuar un poco más.

—Ya regreso —le avisó Levi, mientras le pedía a Rico que cuidara de Erin hasta que ella volviera.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar adonde se dirigía. Nifa y Rico se quedaron con ella luego de intercambiar miradas cómplices, y la entretuvieron un buen rato con algunas anécdotas de color de cuando salían. Erin rió y se fijó que ya eran casi las tres de la mañana. No quería volver demasiado tarde, Levi le había dicho que como mucho se iban a quedar hasta las cuatro. Se terminó su trago, y buscó con la mirada a la más baja.

—¿Se está demorando, no? —les preguntó a las chicas.

—Sí, bueno, no te preocupes, tal vez demore un poco —confió Rico rodando los ojos.

—¿Adonde fue?

—Ah, bueno, es que… Erika vino y ya sabes… —soltó Nifa, pero Rico la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No, la verdad es que no sé ¿Pasa algo con Erika? Quiero decir, ¿no irán a pelearse o algo, no? —consultó un tanto preocupada.

—Bueno, es verdad que existe cierta rivalidad. Antes nos llevábamos mejor y Erika no era tan irritante, pero desde que se pelearon las cosas se pusieron turbias, como que el grupo se dividió y ahora cada que nos juntamos siempre hay una que otra aspereza. Pero en momentos así, bueno…

—Mejor no nos metamos en vidas ajenas —pidió Rico un poco incómoda.

—Ay, ni tan ajenas, si lo hacen a la vista de medio mundo aquí —respondió Nifa con desparpajo y luego miró a Erin—. A pesar de que se detestan cuando nos juntamos en la sede o en las convocatorias, aprovechan ocasiones como esta y se matan a besos, a veces se van juntas.

Erin sintió que le dolía un poco el estómago ¿Levi y Erika? ¿Qué? Rico tomó la palabra.

—Ellas eran pareja, mucho tiempo, se pelearon y luego bueno, siempre alguna busca a la otra. Yo tampoco entiendo cómo les funciona eso, pero… en fin ¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálida, Erin.

—Sí, bueno, creo que tomé demasiado, hacía mucho que no salía y me divertía tanto. Tengo mis cosas en casa de Levi, mejor le aviso para que me lleve —dijo sacando su celular y buscándola en su directorio.

—Uh, bueno, no sé si Levi vuelva, si quieres nosotras te podemos acercar a tu casa, tengo auto —indicó Nifa solidariamente.

—No, tengo mi ropa en casa de Levi y estoy segura que ella no se iría sin avisarme —notó como su llamada iba al buzón de voz.

—No creo que te atienda, digo, la música está muy fuerte —explicó Rico, mirando a Nifa preocupada, el semblante de Erin era serio.

—Iré a buscarla, no creo que se haya ido de la pista, espérenme que ya vuelvo —dijo resuelta guardando su celular.

—¡Espera! —dijo Rico—. Te ayudaremos. Nifa tú ve por allí, nosotras iremos por aquí bordeando la pista y nos encontramos en la barra de enfrente.

—Entendido —dijo la de cabello caoba y se separaron.

Mientras iban caminando intentaron sacarlas a bailar a ambas, pero Erin respondía negativamente con un poco de rudeza mientras sus ojos buscaban por el gentío. Estuvieron deambulando como un cuarto de hora, hasta que en un rincón apartado, un poco oscuro Erin la vio. Erika estaba hablándole al oído, si bien Levi estaba seria dejaba que invadiera su espacio personal. La joven se les acercó sin ningún pudor. Alrededor había dos parejas más que estaban a los besos furiosos y prodigándose amor a manotazos.

Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que Levi cerraba los ojos porque Erika le estaba besando el cuello. Rico agarró del brazo a Erin pero ella se deshizo del agarre y caminó más rápido.

—¡Levi! —casi gritó y las mujeres se sobresaltaron un poco y la miraron.

—E-Erin, ¿qué…?

—Lo siento —soltó recomponiendo su rictus en un gesto más relajado y dulce—. Me siento un poco descompuesta, ¿puedes llevarme?

—Hey, niñita —se impuso Erika que era más alta que Erin—, ¿acaso no lees el ambiente? Vete y tómate un taxi y deja de molestarnos.

Levi miró a Rico y la chica le devolvió la mirada como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Estoy hablando con Levi —respondió la de ojos verdes sin amilanarse.

—Lárgate —ordenó Erika cruzándose de brazos—. Si no tienes dinero, toma —Indicó, amagando a sacar su billetera—, yo te pago el carruaje.

—Vine con Levi y me iré con ella —sostuvo Erin apretando los puños.

—Ya, Erika, cálmate —pidió la de cabello rapado mientras tiraba hacia atrás de la rubia—. Luego hablamos, vamos Erin, disculpa la demora. Rico diles a las demás que nosotras nos vamos.

—Oye, no puedes irte así —pidió la rubia, tratando de tomar su mano.

—Dije que después hablamos —respondió tajante y Erin le tomó la mano no sin antes despedirse de la de cabello ceniza, luego se giró y miró son suficiencia a la rubia que echaba culebras por los ojos.

Pero antes de que Rico pudiera irse Erika le cerró el paso.

—¿Quién mierda es esa ratita que se hizo la valiente?, dime.

—Uh, no sé la verdad, Levi la conoce de su trabajo o algo así.

—Dime todo lo que sepas, enana, no estoy de humor.

—Ya bájale dos rayitas a tu histeria —se impuso Nifa que al notar que no volvían había ido en su búsqueda—. Vamos, cariño —indicó tomando de la cintura a Rico y llevándosela de ahí.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó un tanto preocupada Levi a Erin que se sentía mal de estar mintiéndole, pero ya que, tenía que mantenerse firme.

—Sigo descompuesta —habló mientras se tocaba el estómago.

—Joder, ¿te habrá caído mal el Mai Tai? Toma —indicó alcanzándole el casco de la moto—. Agárrate fuerte, estaremos pronto en mi departamento, te haré un té de boldo y te recostarás a ver si mejoras. Lamento haber demorado.

—Lamento haber interrumpido —dijo Erin colocándose el casco, Levi iba a responderle, pero mejor hacerlo en la seguridad y tranquilidad de su casa.

Una vez que llegaron, mientras Erin se cambiaba y aceptaba unas pantuflas de Levi, le respondió a Jean, que estaba bien, y que ya volvería a casa. Su novio le dijo que iría a buscarla, pero Erin le pidió que no, que no era necesario, se tomaría un taxi. Apretó el celular entre sus dedos al recordar como esa jirafona le había dicho "niñita" y que se fuera a tomar uno, ¿quién se creía? Ja, al menos le había arruinado la diversión.

Se sentó en uno de los puff del living de Levi mientras ésta preparaba el té digestivo. Así que Levi era… Recién caía en cuenta de eso. Wow, había sido una revelación un poco fuerte.

—Aquí tienes, te lo templé y le puse poca azúcar —la voz grave de Levi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, gracias —respondió, tomando la taza y bebiendo un gran sorbo.

—Así que eres floja para el alcohol —comentó la otra burlonamente sentándose en uno de los almohadones cercanos sobre el piso.

—No, fue solo hoy, supongo que fueron muchas emociones, hace tanto que no salía. Me la he pasado de lujo, en serio. Lamento haberte arruinado la noche.

—Ya te dije que dejes de lamentarte por todo, no fue la gran cosa además. No interrumpiste nada.

—Para ser nada, Erika lucía bastante molesta.

Levi se tomó algunos segundos para responder.

—Ella siempre se molesta por todo, y en cierto modo me ayudaste, a veces es increíblemente persistente.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, sin embargo fuiste a verla de inmediato, evidentemente sabe que su persistencia se debe a que de una u otra forma obtendrá algún resultado.

Erin notó que la mujer se quedaba seria y tenía los pómulos levemente coloreados.

—A veces es difícil abandonar las relaciones tóxicas —soltó muy bajito.

—Ella… ¿te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿estás enamorada? —se aventuró la más alta con algo de osadía.

—No, no, de ninguna manera sigo enamorada. Tuvimos nuestros momentos pero, luego nos hicimos mucho daño. No tiene arreglo. Oye, si quieres puedes recostarte un rato, luego puedo llevarte a tu casa.

—Levi, puedes hablar conmigo, no evadas tus problemas.

—Joder, el alcohol sí que te suelta la lengua, ¿eh?

—Me pillaste, es cierto que el alcohol le quita ciertos filtros a lo que digo. Y perdona que me meta pero ustedes no se ven bien juntas. Digo, tú eres tan buena gente, ella es grosera y altiva.

Levi la observó sorprendida por esa faceta que estaba mostrando Erin, una completamente diferente a la que conocía.

—Creo que las dos ocasiones que te la cruzaste no fueron las mejores para llevarte una buena impresión de ella. Erika no es mala gente, a veces su actitud te hace creer que es ruda, pero ha ayudado a muchísima gente. Está trabajando activamente en la sede, ella siempre militó fuerte, admiro su valentía para encarar los proyectos, tiene un sentido de justicia apasionado y admito que gracias a su arduo trabajo se han logrado muchas cosas buenas.

—Pero te lastimó, ¿no? —Erin se estaba molestando, ¿por qué Levi la defendía tanto?

—Bueno, pero las experiencias personales que hayamos tenido no van a opacar su trabajo.

—Recién mencionaste una sede, Rico también habló de eso, ¿a qué se refieren?

—Erika es asistente social, hace años atrás estábamos hartas de encontrarnos cientos y cientos de mujeres en estado de vulnerabilidad. Madres solteras demasiado jóvenes, niñas en situación de calle, trabajos domésticos que casi eran esclavos, maltratos físicos, en fin, toda una mierda. Así que movimos cielo y tierra para fundar la Sede de Orientación y Contención para Mujeres, el S. .M. Desde allí hicimos muchas acciones para ayudar, para formar, concientizar, hicimos intervenciones, ella consiguió fondos de otras entidades, colaboraciones de empresas, particulares. Fueron buenos tiempos —dijo rememorando y sonriendo con melancolía—. Pero bueno, no puede evitar su deseo absoluto de controlarlo todo, de estar metida en todo y de que todo se haga como ella quiere, así que eventualmente los conflictos se presentaron; decidí dar un paso al costado y dejar que ella tomara las riendas. Las cosas entre nosotras estaban naufragando y eso también estaba afectando la organización, todos los que formaban parte no se merecían ver nuestra mierda.

Erin quiso preguntar más pero su celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente, eran Jean.

—Un minuto ¿Sí? Oye, te dije que estaba en lo de Levi, estoy bien, sí tomé un poco, no pasó nada, ya iré, tomaré un taxi, te avisaré cuando s-… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué viniste? Sí, sí, ya bajo. Adiós.

La más alta suspiró visiblemente molesta, sin embargo tomó un sorbo más de té, estaba delicioso.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Jean vino a buscarme. Uf, le dije que tomaría un taxi, a veces es tan… tan sofocante.

—Bueno, supongo que él se preocupa, a su manera.

—Mmm, no es solo preocupación —se sinceró mirando dentro de la taza—, es tan controlador como me contaste de Erika, tiene que estar metido en cada paso que doy, si por él fuera me pondría un chip en la nuca para seguir cada respiración que hago. Eso si salgo de casa, porque cuando estoy allí puedo pasar días enteros sola sin que a él le importe.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él y decirle cómo te sientes.

Erin pareció reaccionar a eso y su rostro mostró profunda preocupación, sus manos apretaron la taza con excesiva fuerza.

—Traté un par de veces de decírselo, pero él no parece entender, dice que no aprecio el esfuerzo que hace por cuidarme, que trabaja demasiado y está buenos tener "nuestros espacios", pero para ser honesta aparte de la universidad y el departamento no sé cuál sea mi espacio.

—Hey, Erin, las cosas que te incomodan de tu pareja debes hablarlas, no debes guardártelas, eso te hace daño y a la larga terminarán saliendo de la peor manera. Aguantar las cosas que nos hacen daño no es querer a tu pareja, es tenerle miedo y él no debería aprovecharse de eso.

La más alta se mordió el labio inferior un momento y luego se puso de pie. Llevó la taza a la cocina y revisó de no olvidarse nada para irse al fin. De pronto un sentido de urgencia le nacía de adentro.

—Bien, me voy. Muchas gracias por todo —le dijo mientras abrazaba a Levi sorpresivamente, vaya que la chica tenía fuerza—. ¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho conversar contigo, de alguna manera siento que puedo confiar en ti. Nos mantengamos en contacto, ¿sí?

—Claro, ten cuidado.

Levi se fijó por su balcón como Erin entraba al auto de su compañero de trabajo y se marchaban. Soltó un suspiro. Ese abrazo la había tomado desprevenida, se abrazó a sí misma.

El lunes Erin se la pasó estudiando, tenía un examen el miércoles. Estaba atrasada en algunas partes, cuando sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa. Fue a atender, era su madre.

—Abejita, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola ma, aquí estudiando.

—¿Jean?

—Trabajando.

—Ah, ese muchacho, es tan responsable y bueno, siempre fíjate que la casa esté limpia y su ropa lista, prepárale su comida favorita, y tam-

—Ya, mamá, hago todo eso y más, no tiene quejas de mí, quédate tranquila ¿Llamas para saber si soy buena cocinera únicamente o qué?

—¡Jesús, Erin! Qué agresiva, cálmate un poco, seguro que tus estudios te tienen estresada, espero que no le contestes así a tu prometido, me preocupas.

La joven tapó el auricular para largar un suspiro y terminar de escuchar la perorata.

—Bueno, quería decirte que tu padre debe ir a la ciudad a hacer unos trámites respecto a la jubilación, al parecer no le estaban pagando lo correcto en la jubilación y fue a hablar con Miles, el abogado del pueblo, así que tenemos que ir a presentar algunas cosas. Quería avisarte que vamos a quedarnos con ustedes, es solo una noche.

—Oh, claro, lo entiendo, ¿cuándo vendrían?

—Mañana, nos quedamos del Martes al Miércoles. De paso quiero ir a ver cómo está mi princesita, saldremos, compraremos ropa, podemos ir a la peluquería de paso, no tuve tiempo de teñirme esta semana y se me empiezan a no-

—¡Mamá! Toma un respiro para hablar ¿quieres?, escucha, ¿no podrían venir el miércoles para el jueves? Es que el Miércoles voy a rendir un examen super importante y realmente tengo que concentrarme en esto.

—Oh, ya veo, pero… ¿es un final?

—Sí, lo es.

—Bueno, pero en vez de tomar el examen en el primer llamado, ¿por qué no lo tomas en el segundo? Es que ya tenemos todo preparado, cariño, no podemos retrasar la presentación de la documentación, anda, una vez que te retrases no es para tanto.

—Mamá, estuve estudiando todos estos días, ¿realmente no pueden retrasar el viaje solo un día?

—No, cariño.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a papá?

—En este momento está en el centro comprando algunas cosas para el viaje.

—Mamá, por favor…

—No seas caprichosa, abejita, sé lo importante que son tus estudios, pero es tu familia la que te está visitando, no nos vemos desde hace medio año ya, ¿qué es más importante, eh? Seguro hay un segundo llamado para rendir, ¿o no?

Erin apretó el cable del teléfono sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta, a duras penas pudo responder.

—Sí.

—Perfecto, entonces no habrá problemas. Te amo, abejita, nos vemos mañana, cuida de Jean.

—Adiós, mamá.

Se pasó buena parte de la mañana limpiando y dejando reluciente todo, sabía que era en vano, incluso si contrataba a un escuadrón de limpieza su madre siempre vería algún defecto. Guardó todas las cosas para estudiar cuando se fueran. Consultó en la página de la universidad, el segundo llamado era el próximo lunes. Se puso a cocinar para dejar algunas salsas y un cheese cake para el siguiente día. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las cuatro de la tarde y ni siquiera había almorzado.

Se fue a la heladera para sacar sobras de la cena del día anterior, pero le ardía el estómago por lo que volvió a guardarlo. Decidió que mejor se ponía a pulir el piso, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada o sus sentimientos negativos la sobrepasarían.

Mientras estaba puliendo con excesiva fuerza la última parte del parquet del living el timbre del intercomunicador sonó y la sobresaltó. Fue a atender. Era Levi que le venía a devolver la bandeja donde le llevara el lemon pie la otra vez. Le abrió y la esperó en la puerta.

—¡Levi! —dijo contenta mientras la apretaba de los hombros y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla—. Oh, no te hubieras molestado, pensé que estabas trabajando.

—Hice horario corrido, en un rato me voy a la Librería Gladiolos, hay una firma de libros de la doctora Zoe y no quería perdérmelo —le informó.

—Genial, ¿tienes tiempo de un té al menos? —Levi dudó, pero aceptó cuando Erin le contó que tenía galletas caseras para acompañarlo.

Fueron a la cocina, Erin abrió la puerta y le acercó un cenicero mientras ponía la tetera eléctrica.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato, aunque podía notar toda la tensión en el cuerpo de Erin, y en sus ojos también, por algo le había pedido que se quedara.

Una vez que se sirvieron el té y Levi comió una de las galletas, siempre deliciosas, trató de ver qué le sucedía a Erin.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Sí, claro, debía rendir el miércoles pero mis padres decidieron que era el momento perfecto para una visita, así que bueno van a caer mañana. Si Jean es sofocante mi madre es la epítome. Quiere llevarme a comprar ropa, siempre hace lo mismo, yo guardo las etiquetas y luego voy y cambio las prendas por algo que me guste, no tiene sentido que discuta con ella, nunca seré suficientemente femenina o decente para vestirme, pero eso no es todo —continuó mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus cejas se fruncían más y más—. También quiere que vayamos a la peluquería, claro para que me hagan un peinado que a ella le guste, como si yo fuera una maldita muñeca. A veces creo que si hubiera nacido muda y ciega sería perfecta para ellos, ¿por qué de todas maneras qué sentido tiene lo que yo quiera? No les importa una jodida mierda —asentó la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa y el contenido se derramó un poco eso pareció hacerla reflexionar—. Oh, lo… lo siento, yo, lo s-

—No, basta —Levi la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla—, no te disculpes, solo dilo, estás en confianza, suelta la sopa.

Erin se quedó callada unos segundos, Levi notó que su pequeña espalda se sacudía un poco. Vio cómo apretaba los labios para evitar sollozar, luego sorbió por la nariz, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Oye…

—Lo siento, lo siento. No sé por qué… —Se rió un poco de los nervios mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. Levi la tomó de las manos y volvió a buscar su mirada.

—Erin, no tienes que estar sonriendo siempre, no se puede ser feliz a la fuerza, está bien quejarse, y si no puedes decirles a ellos las cosas, al menos cuéntamelas a mí, pero no te las guardes más.

—Estoy… estoy tan cansada, Levi —hablo cuando pudo dominar un poco su estado anímico—. Todo lo que elijo, todo lo que quiero hacer está mal, es agotador estar al pendiente de hacer todo bien. Quiero un respiro, quiero tirar todo a la mierda, me siento tan infeliz, ¡tan infeliz!

Levi se separó brevemente para ir a traer un rollo de servilletas y con ellas le fue secando las lágrimas, los hombros de Erin caían hacia adelante igual que su cabeza, parecía tan destruida.

—Y todos solo me dicen que no tengo derecho a quejarme porque tengo la vida perfecta, ¡ja! Menuda mierda la vida perfecta, solo quiero hacer una, ¡una puta cosa que yo quiera! Ni siquiera voy al gimnasio porque quiero, "te pondrás como cerda, no comas tanto, no te pongas eso, no estudies medicina, no puedes triunfar sin un marido, eres afortunada de tener a una persona así al lado", ¡esto es una cárcel! Es una jodida condena…

Se derrumbó del todo llorando fuerte, pero tapándose con las manos el rostro. Levi la abrazó esta vez, era demasiada carga emocional. Eventualmente se fue apaciguando, recibió más servilletas y se sonó la nariz y se secó la cara, una que otra lágrima caía pero se la notaba más relajada.

Miró a Levi y abrió su boca pero la más baja le puso el dedo índice encima de los labios.

—Ni se te ocurra decir "lo siento".

Erin suspiró y sonrió.

—Al menos déjame decirte gracias. Gracias por quedarte y escucharme.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto, aunque admito que las galletas tuvieron que ver —dijo tomando una y sonriéndole suavemente.

Erin rió con sinceridad.

—Escucha, Jean no creo que llegue hasta las nueve, la firma es en media hora pero seguro se extiende, creo que te haría bien salir un rato, tomar aire, no sé si sea una de las cosas que quieras hacer por ti misma, pero ¿quieres acompañarme a la firma?

—Me daré una ducha super, super rápido y vamos —dijo animada mientras saltaba de la silla yendo al pasillo, pero de inmediato se volvió para levantar la vajilla.

—No, no, deja, juro que puedo hacer esto sin morir en el intento, ve a ducharte.

Erin sonrió y en dos zancadas se acercó a Levi para abrazarla de nuevo, luego la soltó y se fue brincando de la alegría. Levi suspiró y rodó los ojos, tenía que calmarse.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Solo dilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ok, nuevo cap, espero les guste, si es así ya saben, un review o un comentario me hará feliz y acelerará las actualizaciones ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Capítulo sin revisar, debe tener errores, sorry. Personajes un poco OoC, no me arrepiento, sentimientos varios, y todo tranqui, les adelanto que algo muy bonito pasará en el siguiente capítulo, enjoy!

.

.

_**"Es mísero callar cuando importa hablar".** _

_**Salustio** _

.

.

La presentación del libro fue genial. La doctora Zoe llegó a horario, Levi les había conseguido dos asientos en segunda fila en el pequeño salón donde estaba presentando su nuevo libro: _"Vacaciones Permanentes a la Culpa"_. Era un ejemplar de sesenta páginas escritas y diez páginas a color con dibujos de un taller de mujeres que la misma doctora había impartido en uno de sus viajes a Perú el año pasado.

Erin se la pasó muy entretenida, había algunos términos con los que no estaba demasiado familiarizada, pero Levi se los iba aclarando a medida que avanzaba la charla. La más baja parecía adivinar en sus expresiones cuando se perdía con algo. Estaba emocionada, le gustaba la compañía de Levi, era tan auténtica, tenía tanta seguridad para decir lo que pensaba, tanta sabiduría, ¡qué bueno era contar con la compañía de alguien como ella!

Una vez que terminó la conferencia, que no había sido demasiado extensa fueron a la fila para la firma de los ejemplares, su acompañante tenía dos tomos en sus manos, en poco tiempo llegaron hasta la doctora que amablemente conversaba con sus fanáticos y seguidores, si bien había algunos varones, la mayoría eran mujeres, y una gran parte se deshacían en agradecimientos con la profesional. Cuando les llegó el turno Erin se sorprendió la manera tan cálida en que la doctora le sonrió a Levi, de hecho se puso de pie y la abrazó con verdadero sentimiento.

—¡Levi! Que hermoso verte de nuevo —acotó mientras la soltaba para estamparle dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla—. Te extrañé en la última charla, me fallaste.

—No, no, estuve allí, de hecho Erin me acompañó —dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y dándole protagonismo a la de ojos verdes—. Erin, la doctora Zoe.

—Mucho gusto —saludó emocionada y estrecharon sus manos—. Soy nueva en esto pero me gustó mucho su charla de la otra vez en el Centro de Convenciones.

—Ah, qué linda, gracias cariño, solo hago todo lo que puedo en nuestra lucha. Por cierto Levi, que linda tu novia.

Erin se quedó freezada y la más baja carraspeó para aclarar el malentendido.

—No, Hange, ella es una amiga, es más yo soy la compañera de trabajo de su novio. Bueno, ¿podrías firmarnos estos ejemplares, por favor? Uno para Erin y otro para mí.

—Ah, perdón, lo siento, interpreté mal, OK, dame eso que te lo firmo.

Hizo las dedicatorias pertinentes y le entregó los ejemplares. Se saludaron afectuosamente y se fueron. Levi quería comprar un nuevo juego de tazas de té en una sucursal de la ciudad que se especializaba en porcelana china de alto nivel, Erin decidió acompañarla. Estuvieron viendo un par de modelos.

—¡Awww, mira éstas! Tienen un gato negro en el asa, ¡qué belleza! —dijo la más alta contemplándolas con los ojos brillantes. Levi tomó una y la miró de cerca.

—Sí, son muy lindas, bien creo que voy a llevar un par de éstas ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes a mi casa y las estrenamos? O si es muy tarde te llevo a tu departamento, la verdad ya es casi hora de una cena más bien.

—Nah, vamos a tomar té las tazas son demasiado hermosas para dejarlas esperando, solo avisaré —dijo sacando su celular para escribirle a Jean—. Listo, vamos. Por cierto, gracias por el libro —indicó abriendo el mismo y mirando la dedicatoria, pero se puso colorada de inmediato al leer la misma: "Levi hermosa, con todo mi amor y pasión, te dejo mi nuevo número así nos juntamos en casa otra vez. Contigo no necesito otro fuego, besos", y abajo el número privado de la doctora.

—De nada. Para ser honesta no lo he leído, pero difícilmente Zoe decepciona, al contrario, así que tomaré un riesgo con este ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco acalorada.

—Sí, estoy perfecta, eh, creo que se te mezclaron los libros este es el tuyo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levi le dio las tazas a Erin mientras se encaminaban a la caja, sacó el otro libro de su mochila y lo intercambió, cuando abrió la portada se dio cuenta el motivo del sonrojo de Erin—. Oh, lo siento, es que… bueno, es largo —explicó a medias mientras guardaba el libro y volvía a cargar las tazas.

Una vez que Levi pagó, se subieron a la moto y fueron a su departamento. Erin le pidió parar en un local donde vendían masitas para comprar un acompañamiento. Una vez en la casa de la más baja se instalaron en la cocina. Erin pidió té verde y mientras el agua se calentaba se sentaron en el desayunador.

—No sabía que tú y la doctora… bueno —sacó el tema de inmediato Erin.

—Mmm, no es algo formal, solo digamos que me acerqué un par de veces para charlar algunos temas interesantes y fue mutuo, digo, hay buena vibra. Luego ella me invitó a tomar un café y así, una cosa llevó a la otra, pero te lo digo fue algo casual. Lamento si te incomoda.

—No, en absoluto, ¿por qué debería?

—OK, solo lo digo por si acaso.

—¿Sabes? Yo no sabía que a ti te gustaban las mujeres hasta ese día que fuimos a bailar.

—Bueno, mujeres es un poco genérico, me gustan algunas mujeres muy específicas —Levi se puso de pie para servir las tazas que había lavado previamente.

—Claro, sí. Y… ¿qué tipo de mujeres te gustan?

—No sé, mis gustos varían, pero supongo que en general me gustan las chicas altas, aunque creo que soy más de fijarme en la personalidad. Si miro a las personas con las que salí no hay requisitos específicos, es como cuando haces un "clic" con alguien, seguro te ha pasado.

—Un clic. Gracias —dijo recibiendo la taza, las masitas ya estaban en un plato a un costado.

—Claro, es piel, química, la miras y listo, lo sabes, te interesa, te llama.

—¿Y cómo sabes si la otra persona es… bueno, es…?

—¿Lesbiana?

—Sí, lo siento.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo, ¿por qué te disculpas? Es solo una palabra, veo que te cuesta pronunciarla, pero no te sientas incómoda a mí no me molesta que la digan, tampoco me siento orgullosa, simplemente es lo que soy. Y respecto a tu pregunta, no sé, no me ando preguntando por la vida si la persona que me gusta es lesbiana o no, si da claras señales que no le va ese rollo simplemente paso, si no es clara voy y le pregunto si quiere algo conmigo y ya.

—Oh, ¿pero y si te dice que no es lo suyo?

—Mala suerte —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo de su taza.

—Wow, eres tan segura, yo nunca me animaría a confesarme con alguien.

—Bueno, tampoco es la gran confesión, pero es mejor que estar en una nebulosa de dudas, es ir y decirle: Oye, me gustas, ¿nos podemos conocer mejor? Y listo, no es tan complicado.

—Me moriría de la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? No estás haciendo nada malo, que yo sepa hasta ahora nadie se ha sentido ofendido por una confesión mía, aunque para mí más es como una propuesta.

—No lo sé, no sé lidiar muy bien con el rechazo —explicó apretando la taza en sus manos—. ¿Y tú cómo haces? Digo, si vas y le dices a una chica y no es… eh… Lo siento —dijo mirando de nuevo a Levi quien se carcajeó suave ante la vergüenza de Erin.

—Puedes decirme torta si es más fácil para ti, no me molesta —la más alta se rió nerviosamente y se perdió dentro de su taza unos momentos—. No hay que hacerse tanto drama, no estás pidiendo casamiento, es simplemente despejar dudas y ver si hay posibilidades con el otro. Me ha pasado que hubo chicas que me dijeron que no les iba el rollo lésbico y listo, no las molesté más.

Erin se puso seria y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Levi comió dos masitas dándole su espacio, pero al ver que no hablaba le tiró un salvavidas que la ayudara un poco.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—No, estoy bien.

—Anda, aprovecha que yo te escucho gratis, una terapeuta te cobraría —Erin sonrió y le llevó algunos minutos largarlo.

—Hubo una vez, hace un par de años que… cuando vivía con mi familia en el interior, bueno, una chica se me confesó —luego bebió de su taza y se comió una masita—. Mmm, están muy buenas, ¿cierto? Un poco seca la corteza, pero…

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Se te confesó y ya? —la dueña de casa notó la incomodidad de si invitada—. Ya, podemos hablarlo en otro momento, no te sientas presionada.

—Yo la quería, la quería muchísimo —soltó mirándola con mucho dolor—, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Era mí, mi confidente, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, la que sabía absolutamente todo de mí y… yo no podía sentir eso por ella, y no es porque fuera mujer, no tengo esos prejuicios, es que yo no podía amarla como ella quería, no, no. Entonces se lo dije de la manera más tranquila posible, no quería que sufriera, no quería lastimarla pero ella, no pudo aceptar que le dijera que no. Como sea, no quiero recordarlo, fue un momento desagradable, y al final nos peleamos. Se alejó completamente de mí, como si fuera mi culpa, cortó completamente lazos conmigo, se fue del pueblo, ella estaba enojada, ella, cuando debería haber sido al revés. En fin. Oye, cuéntame alguna desgracia tuya también, sino parece que solo yo tengo problemas.

Ambas rieron y luego la de cabello corto se puso a pensar.

—A ver, sí me ha pasado de enamorarme de alguna amiga, pero siempre manejé el problema con mucha cautela. Solo una vez me pasó que una chica de mí mismo grupo se me confesó, yo tendría, no sé diecisiete tal vez, o dieciocho, pero ella no me gustaba así que la rechacé de plano. Vale aclarar que lo hice con el debido respeto, y bueno, la muchacha estaba despechada así que al siguiente día toooodo el colegio sabía que yo era lesbiana, se inventó algo de que la quise besar, no recuerdo mucho, pero me trajo muchos problemas. Ahí tienes.

—¿Tu madre ya lo sabía?

—Sí, siempre fui muy honesta, además en ese tiempo tal vez le había llevado una o dos novias, no recuerdo bien, pero sí, la tenía bastante clara conmigo.

—¿Y te apoyó?

—Sí, bueno ella misma es… mente abierta, digamos. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Oh, qué lindo debe ser que te permitan expresar el amor como quieres —soltó con sentimiento.

—¿Y qué contigo? Aparte de esa experiencia tan detestable que tuviste, ¿te enamoraste de alguna mujer antes?

Erin se rió nerviosamente y bebió lo último de su taza.

—Me prepararé más, ese té que tienes es adictivo.

—No, son las tazas, estoy cien por ciento segura.

—¿Quieres más?

—No, estoy bien con esto, gracias.

Una vez que se sirvió de nuevo se sentó y cruzó las piernas. Levi no quería insistirle si ella había puesto una barrera, sin embargo le resultaba misterioso cuando menos. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada para quitarse esas dudas porque Erin lo soltó todo.

—Tal vez me gustaron un par de mujeres en la vida, claro que nunca llegué tan lejos como para formar una pareja —la más baja casi se ahoga con lo que quedaba de su té y a medida que escuchaba lo que la hermosa joven decía, su corazón ganaba velocidad—. Una vez, bueno yo estaba un poco borracha, es que el alcohol me desinhibe bastante, me besé con una, en mi pueblo. Estuvo bien.

—¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Jean?

—Ah, mi padre iba a comprarle y como lo había estado esperando en su consultorio por más de dos horas hasta que se desocupó, lo invitó a almorzar en casa. Y bueno, ahí nos vimos la primera vez, después yo trabajaba de cajera en un minisúper y él pasaba siempre a comprar cosas. Le llevó un tiempo invitarme a tomar algo, él hablaba tan lindo y educado con su acento de ciudad, y me contaba todas las cosas que había aquí, ah, yo soñaba con irme del pueblo. Y luego bueno lo normal, salimos nos gustamos, me propuso ser su novia. Yo no quería, ja.

—¿No?

—Claro que no, él era lindo, seguro tenía una novia en cada pueblo, eso pensé. Pero fue increíblemente persistente, hasta fue a hablar con mis padres. Y nada, salimos un tiempo y él me extrañaba tanto que me ofreció venirme, tal vez yo también se lo había ido sugiriendo, digo que me trajera. Cuando me fui —dijo con nostalgia, pero contenta—, fue como si Dios me hubiera dejado estrenar mis verdaderas alas. Me encanta la ciudad.

—Ya veo. Parece que te sentías muy frustrada en tu pueblo.

—Sí, es que, mis padres son tan cerrados, tan tradicionales. Mi madre es una buena mujer, ¿sabes? Trabajadora, obediente, devota, entregada a la familia, pero también es tan testaruda, si las cosas no son como ella quiere moverá cielo y tierra hasta que se cumpla lo que quiere —soltó un suspiro.

—Te cuesta hablar de ella.

—De ella y con ella, es imposible. Tengo tantas cosas atascadas dentro de mí, el día que estalle salpicaré las paredes.

—Mmm, ya veo. Pero, ¿qué te impide hablar? ¿Qué te impide decirle todo lo que te sigue lastimando por dentro? Más guardas las palabras más daño hacen. Tienes que desactivar ese dolor, y la única manera de hacerlo es enfrentándolo. Ojalá no suceda, pero si algún día tu madre se muere sin que alcances a decirle todo lo que te vienes guardando, tal vez te arrepientas toda la vida. Piénsalo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se enoje? Siempre que no sea con insultos no veo por qué no puedas liberarte de toda esa carga —Erin la miró sorprendida—. No tengas miedo, el miedo es justamente lo que nos ata. Ahora no vives con ella, no debes someterte a su mandato, ahora eres una mujer madura, tal vez antes no era el momento, pero según lo veo, creo que su visita sería genial para que aclararas aunque sea un poco esto.

—No lo sé, ella de alguna manera siempre logra hacer que me calle.

—No lo pienses tanto, bonita. Simplemente dile que necesitas que te escuche y ya. Y en caso que no quiera escucharte, escríbelo. Escribe una carta con todo lo que deseas reclamarle, siempre en un tono de respeto, y bueno se la entregas. De alguna manera hazle llegar tu mensaje. Encuentra la manera, necesitas sacarlo de ti, y puedo jurarte que luego te sentirás tan aliviada y libre como cuando dejaste tu pueblo.

—L-lo intentaré —respondió animada, pero su celular comenzó a sonar, era Jean—. ¿Amor? ¿Qué? Pero te dije que Levi me llevaría, ¡Jean! Solo tenías que ponerlo en el microondas. Uuuff, ya voy, sí, sí, ya —colgó—. Idiota, vino a buscarme de nuevo, más que un novio parece un carcelero. Bueno, debo irme, con lo bien que estábamos charlando —comentó molesta.

—En fin, ¿hasta cuándo se quedan tus padres?

—No mucho, calculo que el viernes se irán.

—Ok, si quieres el sábado podemos ir al Parque Rose, de vez en cuando me gusta ir a patinar, puedo conseguirte unos patines. Parece que habrá buen clima, llevamos jugo, unos sándwiches, el libro de la doctora y nos olvidamos un rato del mundo, ¿qué dices?

—¡Sí, genial! Haré lemon pie para el postre —indicó mientras le guiñaba un precioso ojo.

—Excelente, vamos te acompaño.

Antes de salir a la calle Erin la abrazó efusivamente, como se le había vuelto costumbre.

—Gracias, de verdad, gracias a ti este no se convirtió en otro día de mierda. Por cierto, ojo con la doctora.

Una vez que Erin se fue, Levi volvió a su departamento. Lavando las tazas, soltó un suspiro y habló consigo misma, cosa que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—¿A patinar? ¿En serio? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué la invité?

Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le respondió: "porque te gusta". Casi se le cae la taza de la mano al ser consciente de eso. Decidió que mejor se bañaba y se iba a dormir temprano, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Erin fue con Jean a hacer algunas compras de último momento para recibir a sus padres. Estuvo hasta las dos de la mañana acomodando y ordenando todo hasta que finalmente se fue a dormir.

Madrugó hizo el desayuno para los dos, metió una enorme carne al horno para que se fuera haciendo despacio y al poco tiempo llegaron. El matrimonio ya había desayunado, por lo que Jean que tenía que irse a trabajar ofreció llevar a su suegro al centro para que hiciera los trámites. Carla prefirió quedarse y ordenar el poco equipaje que llevaron en la habitación que Erin les había preparado.

Al principio todo fue risa y charlatanería para ponerse al día, pero luego comenzaron las presiones, primero muy sutiles y luego cada vez más insistentes.

—Abejita —dijo su madre con esa vocecita de ángel que no le quedaba para nada—, tus muebles están llenos de polvo y se nota.

Erin dejó sus apuntes y fue a buscar el plumero, era más fácil acatar la orden que explicarle que había cosas más importantes como terminar de estudiar para su final.

Empezó a repasar las superficies con su madre a la par haciéndole críticas a cada pequeña cosa.

—Hay pocas fotos de ustedes aquí, deberías comprar unos bonitos marcos y seleccionar las más lindas, ahora hay… ¿cómo se llaman? Esos programas que hacen las imágenes más lindas, podrías usar algunos y decorar un poco el living, ¿no? Está tan vacío, no parece que viviera una pareja feliz. ¿Pero no le pones un poco de cera a los muebles antes de repasar con el plumero?

Erin suspiró despacio, si lo hacía muy fuerte seguramente su madre la regañaría.

—Está bien así, mamá, la cera para muebles es un artículo de lujo. De todas maneras volverán a ensuciarse una y otra y otra vez.

—Mmm, comprarte una mochila nueva como la que compraste es un artículo de lujo, si te administraras mejor hasta te sobraría el dinero. Con el salario de tu papá yo hice de todo y nunca nos faltó nada en casa. Una buena cera en un departamento como el de ustedes podría durar fácil tres meses, sale tres dólares la de buena marca. Hagamos una cosa, vamos al supermercado y te compro lo que necesites.

—No, mamá. Yo limpio así y está bien, ¿OK? —respondió seria, ya le estaba costando resistir, tanto tiempo alejada de la casa paterna le había hecho darse cuenta que ya no quería vivir sometida a todas las órdenes y mandatos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

—Te estoy dando un consejo, Erin, un buen consejo. Se nota que la ciudad te está haciendo daño, todo parece molestarte, cuando uno solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Si hubieras querido lo mejor para mí me hubieras ayudado a estudiar medicina —masculló por lo bajo.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación y Carla se acercó para mirarla seriamente.

—¿Sigues con ese capricho? —Ambas se miraron con molestia—. Vives con un hombre maravilloso, que te cuida, te respeta, te mantiene a pesar de que sigues insistiendo en eso de hacerlo esperar con el matrimonio y encima te quejas. No te entiendo, a veces pienso que me equivoqué en la forma en que te crié. Y solo para que sepas la belleza no dura para siempre, señorita, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Jean encuentre a otra chica más joven y más compañera que tú, eh? ¿Lo pensaste?

—Gracias por considerar que lo único que aprecia Jean de mí es mi belleza, supongo que el cariño, el amor, el cuidado, cocinarle, acompañarlo y reconfortarlo no son demasiado importantes —le devolvió tratando de refrenarse, sus manos estrujando la estopa con fuerza.

—Ay, querida, estás demasiado sensible por todo, realmente que ese hombre es un pan de Dios por soportarte, y déjame decirte que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con la educación de ustedes, lamentablemente no podíamos permitirnos mandarlos a estudiar a ambos y lo sabes, así que no me lo recrimines una y otra vez como si uno estuviera en tu contra, porque no es así.

—Tres años mamá, tres años y el idiota de Zeke ni siquiera tiene aprobado primer año completo, le quedaron dos materias en el camino, lo sé porque su novia lo ha puesto en su muro de Facebook, y yo estoy a dos años de recibirme de una carrera con la que me tuve que conformar —le habló con dureza—. Papá quería mandarme a mí, no lo niegues, sin embargo te opusiste, ¿por qué mamá?

—Ya, lo hecho hecho está, no tiene sentido renegar de lo que pudo haber sido o no.

—Siempre lo preferiste a él, ¿verdad? —Erin sentía que todas las palabras que tenía atoradas dentro de su pecho comenzaban a aflorar.

—Jamás digas eso —le respondió con enojo su madre, mientras la señalaba acusadoramente—. Yo siempre te cuidé, siempre quise y seguiré queriendo lo mejor para ti. Él era el mayor, debía decidir primero, a veces la vida parece injusta, pero bueno, uno como padre trata de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, no puedes entenderlo ahora, ¿qué sabes tú sobre criar un hijo? Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas los tuyos —trató de zanjar la conversación yéndose a la cocina mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Las palabras de Levi repercutieron en su cabeza: "¿Qué te impide hablar? ¿Qué te impide decirle todo lo que te sigue lastimando por dentro? Más guardas las palabras más daño hacen. Tienes que desactivar ese dolor, y la única manera de hacerlo es enfrentándolo. Ojalá no suceda, pero si algún día tu madre se muere sin que alcances a decirle todo lo que te vienes guardando, tal vez te arrepientas toda la vida. Piénsalo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?". La siguió a la cocina con determinación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su madre comenzó de nuevo.

—Todas pastas secas, ¿nunca haces algo casero para variar? Yo me levantaba a las seis de la mañana para alimentar los animales, limpiar y cocinar para todos, podrías hacer un pequeño sacrificio de vez en cuando, te has vuelto muy consentida.

—Basta —dijo sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Carla se detuvo y la miró en silencio—. Detente, mamá. Siempre es así, siempre lo fue, siempre hay algo malo en mí, siempre me estarás señalando con el dedo, no importa cuánto empeño ponga, o cuánto quiera llenar sus expectativas algo falta, siempre, ¡siempre! ¿Soy inteligente, sabes? Tengo el tercer mejor promedio de toda mi facultad, a pesar de que no siempre estoy estudiando porque tengo que andar de fregona en este maldito departamento. Y no soy la sirvienta de nadie, Jean trabaja, sí, pero yo estudio y también merezco crédito por eso, ¿por qué no puedes reconocer que yo también soy valiosa?

—Jamás dije que no lo fueras, pero no te vas a dedicar toda la vida a tu carrera, cuando tengas tus hijos vas a tener que dedicarte a ellos, la carrera no es lo único importante en la vida, la familia lo es, porque mañana cuando necesites apoyo no vendrá tu carrera a abrazarte y salvarte de los problemas.

—Estás equivocada, la familia es lo más importante para ti, ¿acaso alguna vez me preguntaste si yo quería tener hijos? —Carla la miró horrorizada—. No pongas TUS ideales sobre los míos.

—Yo no puedo con esto —dijo estallando en lágrimas—, no merezco que me maltrates así, se lo diré a tu padre, que él hable contigo porque yo me rindo ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Soltó entre sollozos mientras se iba al cuarto. Erin suspiró largo y tendido, no había sido tan malo como había creído, al contrario, sentía como si le hubieran quitado dos toneladas de encima de los hombros. Sonrió, aún le temblaban las manos, tomó su celular y le escribió a Levi: "Lo hice, al fin hablé con mi madre. No le dije todo, pero ya empecé a liberar las palabras aprisionadas en mí. Gracias por tu consejo". Luego de eso se colocó los auriculares para ignorar el acto dramático de su madre y al son de Bruno Mars continuó estudiando con entusiasmo.

Levi sonrió al recibir el mensaje y le respondió que estaba orgullosa de ella. Erin era espectacular, solo necesitaba el ánimo suficiente, el filo que cortara esa venda sobre sus ojos para poder florecer y destacarse como debía. Y ella estaría feliz de ayudarla en ese proceso.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	6. Amor que ata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí la continuación de esta historia que me gusta taaaanto. Al final no terminó como yo creía que iba a terminar, pero bueno, tengan paciencia, está dura la cosa, pero ya tendrán muchos más momentos juntas. Nos vemos cuando regrese de las vacaciones, bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna, ah si, temas R18, pero nada más, disfruten.

.

.

**_"El amor no tiene definición, porque definir es limitar, y el amor no tiene límites"._ **

**_Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez_ **

.

.

Estaban cenando en un restaurante, siempre hacían lo mismo cada vez que sus padres venían. Erin estaba enfundada en un vestido floreado bastante lindo con tacones blancos, odiaba su atuendo pero su madre y su novio habían insistido que se veía preciosa. Su padre tanto como ella estaban en silencio mientras jean y Carla parloteaban a más no poder. Miró a su padre con resignación y él le sonrió con tranquilidad. Grisha gesticuló las palabras: "mi pompón", que era un apodo cariñoso que tenía desde la infancia y le sacó la primera sonrisa auténtica de la noche.

El mozo trajo las rabas fritas, con pocillos de salsa de ajo y apio. Siempre comían exactamente lo mismo. A Erin le encantaban las rabas, pero hubiera preferido probar algo diferente esta vez, solo para variar un poco el aburrido repertorio gastronómico.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsito rosado y sacó su celular para mirar disimuladamente poniendo el aparato sobre su falda. Era un mensaje de Rico, estaban reunidas en la casa de Nifa y Levi estaba haciendo unas brochettes de pollo y vegetales que se veían geniales.

Quieres venir? Tenemos para ti

Contuvo un suspiro, vaya que tenía ganas de ir, pero no, tenía que estar en esa obligada cena, a Dios gracias sus padres se irían al otro día. Pensaba volver al departamento y mientras los otros dormían ponerse a estudiar, un termo de café ayudaría, realmente quería aprobar.

Lo siento, Ri, será la próxima, estoy en una aburrida cena con mis padres, uf… disfruten por mi

Al menos le quedaba el sábado, su corazón palpitó contento de saber que iba a pasar otra maravillosa tarde con Levi. Su celular sonó otra vez. Era una foto de todas las presentes. Estaba la novia de Rico, Nifa, Rose (no se veía a sus otras hermanas), estaba una de esas chicas antipáticas que merodeaban siempre a Erika, aunque no se la veía a ella y… ¿quién era esa? Una pelirroja (aunque capaz estaba teñida) que abrazaba muy amigablemente a Levi. La de cabello rapado estaba con una mueca de tranquilidad, con un pantalón negro y una remera fucsia (lo cual era extraño, nunca usaba colores tan llamativos, al menos las veces que la había visto), un pañuelo blanco con negro atado en la muñeca y un lata de cerveza en una mano, la otra en la cintura de la teñida (seguro con una tintura barata) ¿Quién era? Decidió escribirle a Levi, sería muy extraño preguntarle a Rico.

—Amor, ¿puedes dejar un momento el celular y comer con la familia? —le largó su novio con una sonrisa pero sabía el verdadero mensaje que intentaba transmitir.

—Lo siento —respondió dejando el celular en su bolsito.

Suspiró amargamente, pero casi imperceptible y se sirvió un poco de rabas. Sintió que su móvil vibraba un par de veces más, pero muy a su pesar no pudo fijarse. Trató de integrarse a la charla que tenía su madre y Jean, sobre lo mal que estaba la situación económica, qué cómo se estaban perdiendo los valores de la familia, y en un momento se quedaron callados. Erin levantó la mirada y se fijó en lo que estaban reparando. Un par de muchachos, muy bien parecidos, que se miraban con cariño en una mesa cercana, de tanto en tanto se tocaban la punta de los dedos sobre la mesa, sin llegar a tomarse de la mano.

—Dios nos libre —lanzó su madre indignada.

—Solo no los mires y ya —soltó su padre fastidiado, no con la escena sino con la actitud de la mujer.

—No entiendo —dijo Erin haciéndose la inocente y llevándose un bocado a la boca, su padre la miró con esa expresión de "por favor, no empieces", pero lo ignoró de plano—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Su madre la miró con molestia.

—Pues esas muestras innecesarias en un restaurante familiar —dijo secamente mientras tomaba un trago de su agua saborizada.

—No le veo lo malo, solo son dos personas que se quieren y ya.

—Oh, no se los dije, pero tengo una buena noticia que anunciar —dijo Jean, sonriendo y cambiando el tema que estaba poniendo el clima tenso—. Me van a promover a supervisor de ventas el mes entrante.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y todos terminaron brindando y palmeándole la espalda. Erin estaba muy sorprendida, por lo general Jean no se guardaba noticias tan importantes con ella, por lo que luego de que su madre se levantara un momento para ir al baño y su padre fuera a consultar con el mozo sobre un postre para seguir festejando, lo encaró.

—No sabía sobre la promoción, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Bueno, es que no estaba seguro, no quería decepcionarte. Lo cierto es que el mes pasado tuvimos una auditoría sorpresa, sacaron a dos supervisores porque encontraron fallas graves, fuga de información para ser más preciso. Sacaron una búsqueda interna y otra externa para cubrir los puestos y me anoté. Ayer mi jefe habló conmigo para confirmarlo —contó feliz, tomando las manos de Erin—. Podremos mudarnos a una casa, tendrás tu soñado patio.

—Qué bien —acompañó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

—Lo único malo es que tendré que ir a una capacitación a la central, son cerca de dos semanas, y luego el puesto exige viajes en la semana, uno o dos días, no es mucho, pero tendré la responsabilidad de toda la región norte en las tres ciudades colindantes, así que… lo siento, pero estaré poco en casa.

Erin sintió que le dolía el pecho, de por si pasaba mucho tiempo sola, pero bueno, tal vez pudiera buscar más actividades para hacer por su cuenta, de manera que asintió.

—Bueno, qué remedio, tendremos que amoldarnos a tus nuevas responsabilidades.

—En contra partida tendré un ingreso mucho mayor, con comisiones muy altas de por medio, nuestra vida va a cambiar —dijo abrazándola con sentimiento.

—Awww, amo verlos así —sintieron la voz de Carla mientras se sentaba a la mesa, al poco rato su padre regresó.

—Ya que es una noche muy especial para todos y que estamos juntos, quiero hacer otro anuncio especial —volvió a tomar la palabra Jean mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

Se puso de pie y fue a un costado de la mesa, hincó una rodilla y sacó una caja de su traje. La sonrisa de Erin se borró de repente, extendió la cajita negra de terciopelo, abierta, hacia ella, efectivamente había un hermoso anillo ahí. El padre de la chica tomó su celular y comenzó a filmar mientras los ojos de Carla empezaban a botar lágrimas.

—Mi amor, la luz que ilumina mi camino, mi compañera, mi guía, la mujer que amo, ¡me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Erin estaba estupefacta, sentía como si un candado le hubiera tomado la garganta, todo el restaurante paró sus actividades y voltearon a ver la escena. Solo quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara. Sus manos temblaban.

—Dijimos que cuando me recibiera —soltó por lo bajo, mirando asustada a su novio.

—¿Para qué esperar? Solo te quedan dos años, amor —respondió Jean tranquilo—. No te preocupes, nos casaremos y todo seguirá como antes, no tendremos hijos, lo respetaré hasta que ejerzas y estés tranquila, esto no modificará nuestros planes. Pero ya no quiero que sigamos así, quiero hacerte mía por completo, ¿acaso no me amas?

—¡Erin! —apremió su madre, mirándola con desaprobación, su padre estaba callado pero serio, y comenzó a sentir los cuchicheos alrededor. Una sombra de tristeza tiñó los ojos de su novio, sentía tanta presión que quería salir a los gritos.

Sin embargo tragó duro, y aceptó la caja en silencio. De pronto todo fue un estallido de aplausos y felicitaciones, e incluso el restaurante les regaló un champagne para brindar. Erin se tomó más de media botella, mientras se aislaba completamente de la conversación, solo quería que se terminara la cena de una buena vez.

Cuando regresaron a la casa y se estaban cambiando para dormir, el semblante de Erin era de completa molestia.

—Prácticamente me obligaste —le recriminó a su novio.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—Dijimos que íbamos a esperar, que lo haríamos cuando yo me recibiera, ¿por qué el apuro?

—¿Por qué la demora? ¿Sabes? Cualquier mujer en tu lugar estaría feliz, pero parece que se te terminara la vida, a veces creo que soy el único con ganas de casarme y formar un hogar —le devolvió más molesto aún pero tratando de no levantar la voz porque sus suegros estaban en la habitación contigua—.Yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? Yo no te pido que dejes de estudiar ni mucho menos, pero quiero formalizar, ahora que voy a ganar mejor podemos hacerlo, podemos tener una la vida que merecemos y tú solo te enojas, ¿quién te entiende?

—Pues en vez de gastar dinero en una fiesta frívola podría entrar a estudiar medicina —recriminó sin poder aguantarlo más.

Hubo un extenso silencio y escuchó a Jean suspirar.

—Eres tan egoísta, solo piensas en tu propia felicidad —dijo mientras se acostaba y colocaba la alarma—. Los médicos jamás están en sus casas, viven en los hospitales, estresados, con turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas, para el caso nos separemos porque será lo mismo, no nos veremos nunca.

—Claro, cumplamos tus sueños y expectativas y sacrifiquemos las mías, así es como funciona para ti.

—Ya basta, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Trabajo de sol a sol solo para que tú estés tranquila, para que no tengas que trabajar, para que puedas estudiar y hacer todo lo que se te pegue en gana ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de algo semejante?

Erin se acostó dándole la espalda. A los pocos minutos Jean se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, besando sutilmente su espalda en la zona que el escote del baby doll le permitía.

—Te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida en estos momentos, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Nada cambiará, solo son unos tontos papeles, pero eso me permitirá darte muchos más beneficios, como la obra social y otros que nos brinda la empresa ¿Realmente yo soy el único que desea esto?

Erin suspiró y se giró, se miraron en las penumbras, Jean le besó el rostro dulcemente.

—Hablaremos después, cuando los dos estemos más calmados, ¿te parece bien, así? —le preguntó susurrando sobre sus rojos labios, Erin asintió—. Quiero hacerte el amor, estabas tan hermosa esta noche.

Ella no tenía ganas, de hecho seguía enojada, pero tampoco quería estar en malos términos con su novio, sin embargo no podría ni fingir, no hoy.

—Escucha, están mis padres, es solo una noche, me hace sentir incómoda ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana? Por favor.

—De acuerdo, mañana saldré más temprano, ¿puedes hacer ese arrollado de carne que te sale tan bien? Es mi favorito.

—Está bien, pero déjame dinero, ya no me queda nada de la semana pasada.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿En qué estuviste gastando? Te dí bastante. OK, OK, no importa, mañana vemos eso, te dejaré el dinero en la cocina. Descansemos, ven.

La acunó contra su pecho, pero a los pocos minutos cuando Erin notó que estaba completamente dormido, se alejó y se fue a su lado de la cama. Tomó su celular, porque pocas ganas tenía de dormir y abrió los mensajes. Había varios de Rico, con más fotos de la reunión. Esa pelirroja seguía pegada a Levi, frunció el ceño. Al poco rato de estar en línea le llegó un mensaje.

Hola, bonita, qué tal la cena?

Era Levi.

Bien. Bah, en realidad no tan bien, pero luego te contaré el sábado, es demasiado largo. Por lo que veo la estás pasando bien, te envidio, me gustaría estar allí

No te preocupes, solemos juntarnos seguido, vamos a tener muchas oportunidades

Sonrió ante esto, "vamos a tener muchas oportunidades". Levi era divertida, tenía una manera pausada, tranquila de hablar, lo que decía siempre tenía mucha lógica, sus conversaciones eran estimulantes. Aunque no le agradaba mucho eso de que tuviera tantas mujeres alrededor. Erika, la doctora Zoe, y ahora esa pelirroja de porquería ¿Cuántas más habría en su vida? Por lo visto Levi era de ese tipo de personas que andaban con mucha gente, le molestaba ese pensamiento.

Quién es la chica del cabello rojo? No recuerdo haberla visto antes

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, mirando como el "escribiendo" aparecía y desaparecía, ¿qué le tomaba tanto tiempo para responder?

Se llama Isabel, es una amiga muy querida que vino a la ciudad de visita, es una lástima que se vaya mañana temprano, justamente por eso decidimos reunirnos hoy. Se llevarían genial, estoy segura, cuando vuelva la próxima vez te la presento

Amiga muy querida, Erin bufó y su novio a sus espaldas se giró, debía mantener la voz baja para no molestar a Jean.

—¿Con quién hablas a esta hora? —preguntó Nifa que se había acercado a Levi que estaba fumando y bebiendo una cerveza en el patio.

—Con nadie.

Nifa rodó los ojos y se le apostó al lado.

—No mientas, se te nota en toda la cara a mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Te encanta exagerar.

—Nop, no lo hago, ¿acaso me quieres engañar? ¿A mí? La otra noche dejaste colgada a Erika, no había visto eso en mucho tiempo, y cada vez que Rico la menciona a ti se te ilumina la mirada.

—Joder, solo me estaba contando de la cena que había tenido con su familia, no hay nada raro en la relación que tenemos, nos estamos haciendo amigas.

—Amigas las bolas que no tengo, te conozco Li. Pero esa chica tiene un novio y es tu compañero de trabajo, no compliques las cosas. Además ve a hacerte cargo de Isabel que está tomando demasiado.

—No pasa nada entre Erin y yo —dijo guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomando la cerveza la aventarse el último trago.

—Ahora, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que algo andas tramando para que pase.

Levi se comenzó a reír con ganas, ¿qué cosas le pasaban por la cabeza a Nifa?

—Ya, relaja la raja, no estoy haciendo nada. Ella necesita hablar, le pasan muchas cosas, tuvo una crianza hiper machista, solo le estoy abriendo los ojos en algunos aspectos, no hay dobles intenciones. Soy adulta, no trates de hacer el papel de madre que no te queda, ¿OK?

La chica se encogió de hombros y ambas regresaron a la sala.

Al día siguiente apenas se fue Jean, Erin tuvo que aguantar dos insoportables horas con su madre hablando de todos los aspectos del casamiento, su padre medió en algunos momentos pidiéndole a la mujer que no agobiara a su hija, pero fue inútil. Finalmente partieron y pudo volver a concentrarse en sus estudios, era lo único que la calmaba.

Al mediodía fue al supermercado e hizo las compras para la fastuosa cena que le había pedido Jean. Aprovechó de comprar algunas cosas para su salida con Levi al otro día. Estaba emocionada, hacía años que no patinaba. También compró todo lo necesario para cocinar un lemon pie y llevar al encuentro.

Esa noche cenaron a gusto con Jean, no volvieron a tocar el tema del casamiento, además no quería que pelearan para poder salir sin problemas al otro día. Le avisó que la habían invitado a patinar y su novio se alegró de que saliera, siempre aclarándole que no fuera con ropa demasiado provocativa.

El sábado se levantó temprano y con todas las energías. Dejó los libros de lado, ese día se relajaría. A media mañana le escribió a Levi para confirmar, quedaron en que pasaba a buscarla a eso de las cuatro.

—Me encanta verte sonriendo —le dijo Jean antes de irse al trabajo—. Hoy me confirmaran la fecha de la capacitación, creo que será a principios de este mes, supongo, hay que cubrir el puesto cuanto antes. Por cierto, el otro viernes haremos una reunión con mis compañeros, los invitaré para celebrar el ascenso —comentó alegremente.

—Genial, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

—Una barbacoa creo que estará bien, y como siempre que ellos traigan las bebidas. Gracias por todo, mi amor —se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios—. Anoche la cena estuvo deliciosa, como siempre, pero tú más —acto seguido le agarró una nalga juguetonamente—. Te veo al mediodía.

Erin puso el último CD de Sia en el reproductor a volumen alto y limpió, para luego ponerse a cocinar. El lemon pie le salió como para adornar la vitrina de una pastelería. Se lo quería mostrar a Levi antes de tener que cortarlo para llevarlo al encuentro.

Luego de almorzar con Jean y prepararle su bolso para que se fuera a jugar al fútbol, tomó un rico baño y estuvo seleccionando la vestimenta adecuada, se decidió por unas calzas blancas con flores a los costados, una musculosa blanca y un remerón rosa viejo encima que dejaba sus hombros y su clavícula expuesta. Se ató el cabello en una coleta descuidada pero que le daba un look fresco y cool. Buscó sus gafas de sol y un protector solar. Se puso unas converse negras y estuvo lista. Luego fue a sacar el jugo que estaba helándose en el freezer para ponerlo en un termo.

El sol estaba hermoso, pero corría un viento agradable lo que hacía soportable el calor. A las cuatro en punto su cita estaba tocando el intercomunicador. La hizo pasar y la saludó alegremente para llevarla a la cocina y mostrarle su tarta.

Notó que Levi estaba con un atuendo diferente esta vez, un pantalón deportivo azul oscuro marca Puma, unas zapatillas azules sin agujetas y una remera blanca holgada, simple pero marcaba su figura, sus pechos sobre todo que eran generosos.

—¡Wowwww! Esto es maravilloso —dijo mirando el lemon pie—. Déjame tomarle una foto, te lo suplico, esto es una obra de arte.

—Sí, claro. Mmm, ¿quieres un pedazo antes de que salgamos? De todas maneras debo cortarla para guardarla.

—Pues sí, quisiera probarla de inmediato, es demasiada tentación.

Erin había almorzado liviano, de manera que acompañó a la más baja comiendo una porción también. Rieron un poco con algunas anécdotas de la semana, y finalmente una vez con las provisiones listas bajaron para subir en la moto de Levi.

El parque estaba bastante concurrido, caminaron hasta el sector del fondo donde había unas pistas para patinar o hacer skate. Levi sacó los dos pares de patines, eran hermosos.

—Hace mucho que no patino, espero no pasar vergüenza —dijo Erin mientras se sentaban para colocárselos.

—Bueno, pero ya tienes experiencia previa, yo lo hago bastante bien, así que puedes agarrarte de mí con confianza.

Una vez de pie, Erin tambaleó un poco, por lo que se afirmó de los hombros de Levi que se reía a más no poder y se burlaba de la más alta.

—Vamos, ven, ven, no te pasará nada.

—No tan rápido, ¡oye! ¡Arrrgh!

Levi dio un giro inesperado, pero Erin se aferró a su cintura cerrando los ojos. Eso se sentía bien. Se rieron luego cuando la de cabello largo pudo abrir los ojos.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que te caigas, en serio —le dijo Levi aminorando la marcha.

Luego de un buen rato, Erin ya podía patinar con más confianza, aunque siempre cerca de la otra, a veces afirmándose en su hombro o tomándola de un brazo o la mano.

—¡Vaya! Qué músculos más firmes —halagó la de ojos verdes al tocar los tríceps de la otra.

—Es por el entrenamiento con pesas, me gusta marcar músculos.

—Creo que haré un poco también, me gusta sentirme fuerte ¿Vamos por allí? —dijo señalando un camino cercano a una fuente muy linda que tiraba agua.

—Perfecto, vamos.

Luego de patinar por más de una hora, riéndose y disfrutando del momento, decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del enorme parque. Erin le contó todo sobre la cena y lo mortificada que se sentía con respecto al casamiento.

—Bueno, es sencillo, simplemente dile que no quieres aún.

—Se lo he dicho, pero sale con eso de que: "¿no me amas, no quieres un hogar? Todo será igual".

—Disculpa que me meta, pero me parece una mierda, es como si buscara manipularte con respecto a tus sentimientos. Dar ese paso no es cualquier cosa, por mucho amor que haya es necesario respetar la decisión ajena.

—Es lo que trato de que entienda… Oye, ¿alguna vez quisiste casarte antes? Bueno, eres joven, pero me refiero a que si sentiste esa necesidad.

Levi miró al frente con cierta melancolía, se sirvió un poco de jugo y bebió.

—Me lo propusieron, hace un tiempo —Erin abrió grande los ojos—. Fue Erika.

—Oh, ¿y qué le dijiste?

—Que sí, bueno en ese momento yo estaba muy enamorada, a pesar de que muchas cosas se estaban malogrando en nuestra relación, no sé, en algún punto creí que íbamos a poder superarlo. Fue tan romántica, hablo con las chicas y yo no sabía nada, fui a la sede pensando que íbamos a tener unas jornadas de conferencia con algunas personas y… estaba todo vacío, bah, fue como una especie de fiesta sorpresa porque también era mi cumpleaños, y bueno, luego del pastel y festejar, nos pusimos a bailar y todo eso y ella hizo apagar la música, tomó un micrófono y me dijo un montón de cosas hermosas, para luego proponérseme. Claro que luego borró de un plumazo todas esas lindas palabras.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Es difícil hablar de eso.

—Lo siento, no quise ser una fisgona.

Levi la golpeó suavemente con su hombro.

—Basta de decir "lo siento". Ya que, te lo contaré, de todas maneras no es mi culpa. Sucede que en ese tiempo habíamos invertido mucho dinero en la sede, mantener un proyecto así no es gratis, y si bien logramos un subsidio del gobierno no era suficiente para el alquiler, la luz, la limpieza, en fin había muchos gastos. Eran los primeros tiempos, Erika recién se había recibido, no tenía trabajos fijos y los pocos que conseguía no pagaban mucho, así que nos fuimos a casa de mi madre por un buen tiempo, más de un año. Ya sabes, hasta que las finanzas estuvieran mejor —la joven escuchaba atentamente el relato, mientras tomaba una porción del lemon pie.

Levi tomó su mochila y sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y continuó el relato, se notaba que le costaba hablar al respecto.

—A pesar de nuestros altos y bajos, yo de verdad creía que teníamos algo especial con Erika que podíamos superar cualquier adversidad. Me esforzaba mucho trabajando, vendiendo, viajando, para poder tener lo suficiente, para ayudar en la sede, era parte de mi sueño también. Entonces un día llegué antes de viaje, quería sorprenderla. Había comprado un gato de peluche, porque mi madre es alérgica al pelo de gato y a Erika le gustan y lo ví y dije, wow, esto le va a gustar. Pero entonces entré a casa y… —hace una pausa, fuma y al fin lo dice—, ellas estaban, estaban desnudas en nuestra cama, ni siquiera me escucharon llegar.

Erin abrió sus ojos lo máximo que podía mientras trataba de procesar la nueva información.

—Habían bebido, a decir por la cantidad de botellas y eso, realmente no quise saber si era la primera vez o no, yo no quería saber nada. Mi madre intentó hablar conmigo cientos de veces pero… no sé, no podía, no quería escuchar nada, no me interesaba. Nunca me sentí tan herida, estafada, enojada, no sé. Erika también me buscó, se cansó de hacerlo, decía que también era mi culpa por dejarla tan sola, Dios… esa idiota.

—¿Se acostó con tu madre?

—Sí, bueno, ya pasaron tres años de eso, a pesar de todo, soy débil de tanto en tanto —aceptó con una sonrisa, avergonzada.

—¿Volviste a hablar con tu madre?

—Eventualmente, es mi única familia, ella parecía en verdad muy mortificada, pero te digo es algo muy difícil de superar, mucho. Aunque creo que ahora podemos decir que estamos en paz.

—¡Qué duro! Ahora que lo analizo, creo que esa Erika es terrible, con todo lo que pasó ¿tiene el tupé de buscarte?

—Pero bueno, es una historia terminada.

—Levi —Erin la miró con reproche.

—OK, no está del todo terminada pero sabemos que nunca más retomaremos, no seriamente.

—No deberías dejar que se te acerque con tanta facilidad —habló un poco molesta—. ¿Isabel también forma parte de tu red de ex´s?

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea?

—Ah, bueno, Rico me mandó unas fotos del encuentro, parecen muy cercanas.

—Lo somos, pero nunca hemos salido, Isabel es hetero. Es una de mis amigas más queridas.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Erin, juro por esta luz que me alumbra que si vuelvo a escuchar un "lo siento" más, te voy a agarrar de tu huesudo trasero y te voy a tirar en el lago.

—Bueno, hace calor, no sería tan mala idea, a ver… lo… sss…

—No te atrevas, bonita, cuando yo prometo algo lo hago, cueste lo que cueste, no me tientes.

—¡Lo siento!

Erin se puso de pie en dos segundos y hecho a andar con Levi persiguiéndola por detrás. No la tiró al lago, pero si la mojó con agua de la fuente, y ambas terminaron a las risotadas mientras chorreaban agua. A eso de las ocho cuando ya no quedaba casi luz en el parque decidieron volver al departamento de la más baja. Jean se iba con sus amigos del fútbol como cada sábado y ellas no tenían otros planes.

Se bañaron en casa de la de cabeza rapada y Erin aceptó unas prendas secas para que secaran las suyas que estaban húmedas. Claro que la ropa de Levi le quedaba un poco justa y corta, pero le había dado un short de algodón negro y un remerón así que dentro de todo le quedaba medianamente bien.

Acaloradas, se fueron al balcón a beber te helado con cubos de melón que Levi había preparado en un plato hondo. Se escuchaba a Rhianna de fondo cantando "Love on the brain".

—Oh, esa canción es genial —aceptó la de ojos verdes, mientras estiraba las piernas y se llevaba un cubito dulce a los labios.

—Fue un buen día, hace mucho que no salía a patinar, había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba.

—Oh, ya debería regresar, te he quitado mucho tiempo, seguramente tienes otros planes.

—No, no los tengo. Si bien me gusta salir tampoco es que me reviento todos los fines de semana, ¿ya tienes que volver?

—No, Jean regresará pasadas las tres con seguridad. Lamento ser pesada, es que me divierto mucho contigo.

—¿Yo dije que eras una pesada? Debes dejar de pensar tan mal de ti misma, en serio, también eres divertida y tengo lemon pie de alta calidad gratis, eso suma puntos.

Se rieron un buen rato y luego entraron para jugar una partida de cartas mientras conversaban cómodamente. Levi le contaba sobre anécdotas del trabajo, especialmente en los viajes y la de cabellos largos se doblaba de risa.

—Hacían cuarenta grados de calor y me dieron la pieza sin aire acondicionado, una pesadilla. Hacía más calor afuera que adentro. La próxima vez llevaré mis juguetes, si voy a transpirar entonces que sea provechoso al menos.

—¿Juguetes?

—Ajá, ya sabes, dildos, consoladores, esas cosas —comentó divertida, pero la cara de Erin era de absoluta sorpresa.

—Oh, no, yo no tengo esas cosas, no hacen falta, estoy en pareja.

—Yo también tuve parejas, pero mis bebés son mis bebés, no los cambio por nada. De todas maneras aunque no tienes juguetes, tienes manos, no está mal disfrutar de tanto en tanto, darse amor propio es una de las cosas más saludables que se pueden hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Amor propio? Como, ¿cuidar la autoestima?

—¡No! —Levi se rió un poco y luego trató de ponerse seria—. Amor propio me refería a tocarte, darte amor a ti misma, Erin, acaso ¿nunca te exploras?

—¿Eh?

Erin miró a Levi con sorpresa, a los segundos recién entendió a qué se refería con eso y sus pómulos se tiñeron de carmín, como era de esperarse.

—Ah, bu-bueno, eso… mmm. No mucho, es algo sucio —acotó arrugando levemente la nariz.

—¿Sucio? No es más sucio que tener relaciones con tu novio, Erin. Es normal tener necesidades, ¿o acaso crees que cuando Jean quiere desahogarse espera para estar contigo? No, seguramente se la jala más veces de las que piensas.

—Mi madre decía que las buenas chicas no hacen eso, que es de… bueno, de putas.

—Pues, preferible ser puta que privarse de esos placeres —respondió Levi de inmediato—. Escucha, no pretendo influenciarte ni mucho menos, pero yo y miles de miles de mujeres lo hacemos sin remordimientos, además es taaan genial —agregó rodando los ojos con gusto, sonriendo sutilmente. Erin sintió una curiosidad avasallante.

—El onanismo es pecado, bueno eso nos enseñaron en las clases de catecismo. Como que te puedes ir al infierno, recordándolo ahora suena a algo un poco exagerado, ¿no? —habló muy bajito y notó como su nueva amiga apretaba los labios.

—Escucha, ¿quieres que tomemos un vino y hablemos un poco sobre lo que opino de la religión y esa educación hipermachista que has recibido? —al notar la duda en los preciosos ojos de su invitada, continuó—. O podemos hacer de cuenta que todo está bien y bueno, terminamos el té y me cuentas los capítulos de esa novela de mierda que te gusta o cómo te está yendo en la universidad.

—Yo quiero saber —habló levemente decidida—. Siento que… viví mucho tiempo dentro de un mundo con demasiadas limitaciones, con demasiadas restricciones, tengo muchas preguntas —sus manos comenzaron a temblar y dejó el vaso en la mesa—. Siempre creí que el mundo no podía ser tan tirano, quiero saber, necesito averiguar, siempre pensé que todo lo que me decían no tenía sentido, pero parecía la única que pensaba así, todos los demás lo creían con fe ciega.

—OK, entiendo. Bueno, iré a buscar el vino, torrontés dulce, creo que te gustará, es mi favorito. Podemos pedir comida china o unas pizzas, ¿qué prefieres?

—Comida china, sin dudar, busca el vino yo llamo.

—Genial, el número está en la heladera.

Una vez que el delivery llegó, ordenaron todo en la mesa ratona del living, mientras el vino descansaba en la hielera. Brindaron por el encuentro y tomaron un largo trago antes de abrir la cena. Erin sonreía espontáneamente, disfrutando, sin máscaras o reglas de etiqueta que ataran sus pensamientos o su comportamiento. Auténtica por completo.

Levi quería comérsela de un solo bocado, tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse.

—Bueno, pues, cada cual sabe cómo darse gratificación —continuó con la conversación anterior—. En tu caso deberías probar, de a poco. Te recomiendo que te tomes un baño de inmersión, con velas aromáticas, música lenta, temas que te gusten de verdad. Y ya una vez desnuda y tranquila, concentrada en lo tuyo, bueno, comienzas a acariciarte, eres naturalmente sensible de todas formas.

—¿Naturalmente se-sensible? —repitió con un leve rubor, Levi suspiró.

—Mira —deslizó levemente los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el hombro descubierto de Erin, patinando con sutileza hasta su codo. La chica se estremeció y notó que se le erizaban los poros por donde Levi había tocado—. ¿Lo ves? No todas sentimos lo mismo. Hay chicas que necesitan mucho estímulo, sentir algo de penetración, otras simplemente con leves caricias pueden experimentar mayor placer, ¿entiendes?

—¿Co-cómo lo supiste?

La joven estaba muda, mirándola en silencio y dura como una tabla. Levi semi sonrió.

—Bueno, considerando que eres nueva en estas cuestiones, creo que hay mucho potencial en tì, una corazonada. Relájate, es normal hablar de estas cuestiones. Sucede que tú no tenías con quien, pero puedes tener esa confianza conmigo, ¿OK?

—S-sí…

—Erin —Levi buscó su mirada algo asustada—. No estás haciendo nada malo. Sentir placer está bien, es bueno para uno. Pero si realmente crees que no es lo tuyo, no lo hagas, nunca te fuerces a hacer cosas que no deseas. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, deberías probar aunque más no fuera una vez y ver que sientes.

—Bueno yo… yo quisiera intentar. Quiero disfrutar también, pero nunca hice algo como eso, no sé qué tan bien salga —agachó la cabeza, muy avergonzada y la más baja la tomó del mentón.

—Debes quemar todas esas palabras que siguen resonando en ti, que te dicen que esto es malo, que no está bien. Te han atado desde que naciste y crees que esas correas son lo normal, pero créeme Erin, el mundo es mucho más libre, más hermoso y más fantástico que el que has conocido hasta ahora. Mereces sentirte bien, ¿sabes quién es la persona más importante en tu vida?

—¿Je-jean?

—No, bonita, eres tú. No hay persona más importante, más valiosa, más necesaria en este mundo que tú. El día que te des cuenta de eso, entonces verás el mundo como lo veo yo.

Levi se alejó para levantar las cosas de la mesa, mientras Erin analizaba sus palabras ¿Ella? ¿Importante, valiosa? Era nuevo, lo nuevo le daba miedo, pero a la vez curiosidad, tal vez sí tenía ganas de ver el mundo cómo lo hacía Levi.

—Rico dice que deberíamos ver "Extinción", por Netflix, que es una película genial, ¿quieres probar? Suena interesante.

—Sí, claro, pero llevemos el vino.

—Bien, pensado. Vamos, tengo el televisor en mi habitación.

El cuarto de la más baja era hermoso. Había una somier enorme y un televisor de 40 pulgadas empotrado en la pared, junto a un home teather con efectos de sonido alrededor, dos mesitas de luz negras y bonitas, unas lámparas de sal sobre cada una y una pesada cortina de color marfil. Todo pulcro y ordenado, de hecho había un aroma persistente en el ambiente como a rosas, suave y agradable.

—¡Wow! Tu habitación es increíble, me encanta.

—Bueno, no me gustan mucho las decoraciones cargadas, me gusta lo simple. Solo hay una regla que no es negociable, el lado derecho es el mío, fuera de eso, acomódate como quieras.

—De acuerdo, puedo intentar cumplir eso pero no te prometo nada.

Pusieron las copas en las mesas de noche y Levi prendió el enorme televisor, pronto el sonido envolvente las atrapó, era casi como estar en un cine, con la diferencia que era una cama, increíblemente cómoda.

—Por lo visto no fumas aquí.

—No, este es mi santuario. Y tú debes ser la primera chica que viene a mi cama solo a ver una película —le dijo sonriéndole con picardía.

—Que bien, gracias por compartir tu… santuario.

Prendieron el televisor una vez acomodadas y Levi inició su cuenta para buscar la película. Erin bostezó disimuladamente.

—No te vayas a dormir, si te duermes la casa no se responsabiliza por la pérdida de pertenencias.

—De acuerdo, no me dormiré ¿Sabes? Sería genial si tuviéramos palomitas.

—Creo que tengo de esas que se hacen en el microondas, ¿quieres algunas?

—Ah, tienes la solución a todo, eres como un mini Papá Noel —soltó Erin sonriendo y arremolinándose en las colchas.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché la palabra "mini", iré por las palomitas.

Levi fue a la cocina y puso la bolsa en el electrodoméstico, mientras esperaba los tres minutos que tardaba en hacer su magia revisó su celular. Erika le estaba escribiendo, lo había olvidado, la había invitado a salir esa noche y le había dicho que no. Ahora le decía que podía ir a verla, que le había comprado helado almendrado, que era su favorito.

Lo siento, estoy ocupada esta noche, será en otra ocasión

Se rió sola mientras sacaba la bolsa ya inflada, con seguridad Erika estaría enojada, hacía muchísimo que no le cancelaba una invitación así. Cuando volvió a la habitación Erin estaba profundamente dormida. Dejó las palomitas a un costado y se acostó para contemplarla un momento. Corrió suavemente un mechón de cabello que le cubría el perfecto rostro y suspiró.

—No te imagines nada, no lo hagas, esto está mal —se dijo muy despacio.

Todo estaba mal y no podía volver en el tiempo, le gustaba, muchísimo, ¿qué haría ahora?

.

By Luna de Acero.


	7. También soy una persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, me demoré, lo siento, espero disfruten este capítulo, intuyo que les va a gustar, me divertí escribiéndolo, al menos la primera parte. Poco a poco esto irá tomando color, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, que están pendientes y me brindan su apoyo. Los adoro.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes (sus nombres) no me pertenecen, son de Isayma Hajime, la historia si es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Situaciones embarazosas, desagradables, palabras altisonantes, escenas un poco fuertes pero necesarias, that´s all.

.

.

_**"Tu cuerpo y la forma en que lo compartes con el mundo debe ser una elección propia."** _

_**Lena Dunham** _

.

.

Las lámparas de sal estaban prendidas y le daban una penumbra muy íntima al lugar. Erin se desperezó y le costó unos segundos reconocer el lugar. Estaba tapada con un cobertor blanco estilo oriental con flores negras que parecían hechas con acuarelas, muy hermoso. Cuando vió el rostro dormido de Levi a escasos centímetros del suyo se le aclararon todos los pensamientos.

¿Qué hora era? Necesitaba su celular, sin embargo se quedó un par de minutos en esa posición, admirando el perfil de su amiga. De todas maneras si era tarde nada se podía hacer y no quiso moverse bruscamente y despertarla aun.

Mierda, Levi era muy linda, con esa piel blanca, las pesadas pestañas tupidas y negras, su nariz pequeña y respingada, envidiaba sus labios que eran un poco rellenos y rosas, ella tenía dos finas líneas que nunca sabía cómo maquillar adecuadamente. También envidiaba ese par de pechos generosos, qué no daría ella por tener un poco más con qué rellenar su corpiño. Se veían suaves y esponjosos, no era la primera vez que pensaba en cómo se sentiría tocarlos, ¿cómo serían los pezones de Levi? Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué estaba pensando en esas tonterías? Pero es que era inevitable, había cierto magnetismo, algo que la llamaba, que la intrigaba poderosamente.

Levi tenía tantas mujeres pendientes de ella, ¿por qué? ¿Sería buena en el sexo? ¿Cómo tenían sexo dos mujeres? Tal vez alguna que otra vez por curiosidad vió algún video porno (solo por unos minutos porque le daba tanta pena que después de mirar eso sentía una culpa que la consumía completamente, como si hubiera hecho algo sucio, malo) donde en un trío un par de mujeres se besaban o se tocaban un poco. Sin embargo le parecía algo tan superficial y acartonado, igual que los gemidos y las caras parecían actuaciones espantosas.

Ella la había tocado con un solo dedo en su brazo y había sentido una leve electricidad recorrerla. Sin embargo, ¿sé podía sentir placer sin un pene involucrado? Le parecía algo bastante difícil de lograr. Es decir, bueno, caricias, lamidas, besos, seguramente se sentían muy bien, pero cuando llegaba el momento de estar desnudas y en la cama ¿qué? Había escuchado muchas veces sobre "tijeras" y no era muy difícil imaginarse a dos mujeres haciendo eso, pero se veía tan… ¿anti natural? No le encontraba mucho sentido, tampoco se excitaba, si era completamente honesta, al pensar en dos mujeres haciendo eso, de hecho era un poco… no le agradaba demasiado. Sin embargo, si Levi se desnudara frente a ella…

Los ojos de Erin descendieron por el cuerpo dormido frente a ella, ese cuerpo de pechos esponjosos, de músculos marcados. Observó sus brazos desnudos, firmes, su piel lechosa invitaba a tocarla. No supo en qué momento tragó en seco al imaginarse a Levi desnuda, ahí al alcance de sus manos. Se ruborizó aunque no hubiera nadie mirando. Desde esa distancia sentía el suave perfume que emanaba su amiga, no sabía si era una crema corporal, perfume de marca, splash, aceite, o lo que fuera olía malditamente genial. Levi se giró boca arriba, profundamente dormida, los brazos arriba de su cabeza. Erin se incorporó un poco para tener un mejor ángulo.

El sonido estridente del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, ¡joder! Tomó su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, de seguro era Jean, cabreadísimo, que había ido a buscarla. Ni siquiera lo pensó, descalza salió corriendo a atender el intercomunicador que estaba en la cocina, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volverse al living. Tenía a su corazón latiendo apresuradamente, ni siquiera se fijó que estaba despeinada y con cara de dormida aún.

Pero al abrir se encontró con una persona que no se esperaba, Erika. Tenía una bolsa en la mano y estaba vestida de una manera provocativa. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, y al fin la rubia entró con la cara desfigurada por el enojo. Levi venía refregándose los ojos por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué hace ésta pendeja aquí?! —soltó agresivamente señalando a Erin que abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Respondió la más baja con voz ronca—. Te dije claramente que no nos veríamos hoy.

—¡Claro! Porque tenías planes con esta perra, ¿no?

—¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas así? —se plantó la de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hey! Cálmate rubia, no sé qué ideas te estás haciendo, pero no trates mal a Erin —la frenó Levi completamente despabilada.

—¿Me lo vas a negar? —Seguía hablando exaltada, las venas perfilándose en su frente—. Tiene puesta tu ropa y el cabello revuelto.

Se metió empujando a Levi en el proceso, dejó tirada su bolsa en el living y en pocos trancos se hizo con la habitación para notar la cama deshecha.

—¡Hey! Nadie te dio permiso de entrar —soltó Levi, empezando a cabrearse—. Vete, Erika, no tienes derecho a hacer una escena de este tipo, quiero te vayas y te calmes.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Por eso te fue a buscar en el antro cuando estabas conmigo, cierto?

Volvió a salir para buscar a Erin que seguía en el living sin poder creer todo el alboroto.

—¡Tú, mosquita muerta! ¡Aléjate de Levi! ¿Crees que te la voy a dejar tan fácil?

—¡Erika, basta! —la más baja la tomó con fuerza del brazo y trató de arrastrarla afuera, pero la rubia se negaba a salir.

Erin al principio estaba perpleja, pero luego se molestó bastante.

—¿Y qué si yo estoy con Levi? —la enfrentó—. ¿Quién eres tú de todas maneras? No eres su novia, no puedes impedirlo.

Fue como echar sal a la herida, Erika manoteó en el aire para agarrar a Erin y Levi tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para sacarla del departamento. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se escucharon algunos regaños fuera. Erin tenía a su corazón palpitando rápido, sin saber si salir o esperar. Pero como notó que los gritos se detenían y parecían hablar con más calma, decidió esperar. Estaba nerviosa, revisó su celular. Había dos llamadas de Jean, y luego varios mensajes donde le decía que no se enojara que se iban a quedar en casa de Connie, porque estaba demasiado ebrio para manejar.

Luego de un largo rato Levi entró de nuevo, visiblemente amolesta y cerró echando cerrojo por dentro.

—Mierda. Le llamé un taxi y me aseguré que lo tomara, aunque no me quiso devolver la copia de la llave, por eso es que puede entrar al edificio, ya he cambiado la cerradura hace un tiempo, pero es testaruda ¿Estás bien, te hizo algo? —Preguntó preocupada mirando a Erin quien negó con la cabeza—. Joder, lo siento tanto, bonita. Después que te dormiste me dormí también y ni siquiera atiné a poner una alarma.

—Creo que mejor preparo un té para ambas, esto ha sido un poco violento.

—Sí, está bien, lo preparé yo.

—No, siéntate, ya sé dónde están las cosas. Uf, esa Erika es bien intensa, ¿no?

Levi fue a la cocina con Erin y se sentó en una silla, pero luego buscó su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

—Sí, ella es así, un poco escandalosa. Me molesta tanto que se la haya agarrado contigo.

—Y tú decías que las cosas estaban terminadas entre ambas —trató de sonreír para restarle dramatismo al asunto, pero Levi seguía seria—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, hace estas cosas de venir aunque le cancele, a veces la recibo, a veces no, nunca se da por vencida.

—Bueno, mientras las cosas no estén del todo claras seguirá tomándose atribuciones.

—Ha bebido un poco, por eso perdió la cabeza, normalmente no suele ser tan lanzada.

—No la justifiques, lo que hizo estuvo pésimo —opinó Erin, mientras tomaba la tetera eléctrica donde ya se había calentado el agua para echarla a las tazas.

—Tú tampoco actuaste bien —reflexionó Levi enarcando una ceja, ambas se miraron pero luego rieron en complicidad.

—Es que de todas maneras lo hubiera malinterpretado, quiero decir, ambas en tu cama, yo con tu ropa, tú le cancelaste, era un poco obvio creer cualquier cosa. Y de todas maneras, me dio un poco de satisfacción que se enojara, o sea, ¿con qué derecho te viene a reclamar? Lo siento, pero ya desde el día de la conferencia que me cae mal.

—Siento que te llevaste una mala impresión de ella por lo que te conté, de verdad no quise influenciarte de ese modo.

—Para nada, la mala impresión la causó ella solita. Desde que nos conocimos que sentí hostilidad de su parte. Pero bueno, ya. Dejemos el tema, mejor relajarse.

Puso las tazas en la mesita del desayunador junto al edulcorante y las cucharitas.

—Son las cuatro, ¿no deberías ir a tu casa?

—No, Jean me llamó, no lo escuché en su momento, pero ya le contesté los mensajes, está ebrio y no puede manejar, me dijo que se queda a dormir en lo de Connie. No es muy usual, pero de vez en cuando pasa —Tomó un sorbo de la taza y luego miró a Levi—. Oh, pe-pero puedo llamarme un taxi y-

—No te estoy echando, además ya arruinaste mi oportunidad de pasar la noche con alguien más de todas formas.

Se rieron suavemente mientras seguían disfrutando del té.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—¿Te refieres al té o a cabrear a Erika? Ya, te salió un poco suave, es mejor dejar que las hebras reposen un poco más. Con el tiempo irás mejorando, por cierto, ¿fue mi idea o se dejó una bolsa?

Fueron hasta el living y la encontraron, era de una conocida heladería de la zona.

—Es helado —dijo Erin tomándola—. ¿Nos lo comemos?

—Por supuesto, ese helado es riquisímo.

—Yo ya me despabilé, así que podríamos ver esa película que dijiste.

—Buen plan, buscaré una bandeja y cucharas, ¿o prefieres un pocillo?

—No, sin pocillos, comamos de aquí. Hoy rompo la dieta.

Lavaron las tazas y se fueron a la habitación. Se arrebujaron en las colchas y al final terminaron eligiendo una película de terror en vez de la que tenían programada, que no asustaba demasiado pero era entretenida, entre las cucharadas de helado y una conversación muy entretenida de porqué los protagonistas en general tenían tan poco sentido común se les fue todo el rato.

Se comieron más de medio kilo de helado y guardaron el resto en el freezer, mientras tomaban agua para pasar el dulce sabor que les quedó en la boca.

—¿Nunca se te declaró un chico? —preguntó Erin cuando la película estaba llegando a su final.

—Sí, un par de veces, incluso me pasa de tanto en tanto —jamás iba a confesarle que uno de esos había sido Jean, por supuesto muchísimo antes de conocer a Erin, y que jamás le dió ni siquiera la hora a pesar de lo denso que se ponía a veces, especialmente desde que se había enterado que era lesbiana, parecía que había accionado una especie de "interruptor" del deseo, porque incluso hasta la fecha de vez en cuando le tiraba una que otra frase sugerente.

—¿Nunca saliste con uno?

—No, no me atraen para nada. Aunque… hubo una vez uno, era un vecino, muy amable, culto, respetuoso, tenía unos ojos lindos, siempre amable, cordial, nos besamos una vez y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no, no me iba ese rollo con él o con cualquier hombre ¿Y tú?

—Aparte de Jean tuve uno que otro noviecito de muy joven, nada memorable.

—¿Qué pasó con esa amiga que se te había declarado?

—Oh —el semblante de Erin se tornó serio—. Era mi mejor amiga, se llama Mikasa, nos conocíamos de la infancia, desde que tengo memoria, incluso hasta se quedaba a dormir y todo. Tal vez soy demasiado ingenua pero nunca, es decir, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella podía sentirse así. Luego charlando con otras amigas en común solían decirme que era más que evidente, pero yo nunca me dí cuenta. Como sea, el problema se dió cuando le dije que no me sentía igual, fue tan insistente, una vez me besó a la fuerza y yo tiré de su cabello cabello, le dije que estaba loca, en fin, me exalté demasiado. Ella me gritó, todo terminó mal, y luego a los pocos meses se fue del pueblo, echándome la culpa de todo. Incluso hasta el día de hoy me duele porque yo la quería mucho, nunca creí que llegaría un día donde nos separaríamos.

—Hay gente que no sabe lidiar con el rechazo, es problemático, pero ni modo, uno debe ser firme y aclarar las cosas aunque duela.

Erin bostezó.

—Hey, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, a mí no me molesta y hay espacio de sobra, pero no sé si a Jean le vaya a molestar.

—Con suerte aparecerá al mediodía, pero ya no quiero causarte más molestias.

—No te preocupes, juro que nadie más vendrá a pedir asilo en lo que resta de la noche.

—¿Seguro?

Sonrieron, y al fin Levi apagó el televisor y prendió una de las lámparas de sal, luego tomó su celular para programar la alarma.

—¿A las diez te parece bien?

—Sí, genial. Aaah, tu cama es tan cómoda.

En pocos minutos Erin quedó rendida. Levi notó que los mensajes se acumulaban en su whatsapp, Erika estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, pero decidió ignorarla de plano.

Se quedó mirando a la más alta hasta que se durmió profundo. Estuvo tentada a sacarle una foto, pero eso no estaba bien, no se aprovecharía jamás de Erin. En todo caso para la próxima salida le pediría una selfie. Era ridículamente hermosa, ¿cómo es que no se daba cuenta de eso? Se quedó pensando en cómo había enfrentado a Erika y le había dado a entender que estaban juntas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le adornara los labios, luego se regañó mentalmente, no lo había hecho porque le gustara o algo así, lo hizo simplemente para sacar de quicio a la rubia, tch.

_"Deja de inventarte castillos en el aire, tonta"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Si Erin estuviera soltera, sin duda le pediría salir. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su mirada vivaz cuando algo le molestaba, tenía fuego en su interior, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a solapar su verdadera personalidad. Se durmió contemplando su perfil. No quería pensar, no quería admitir lo mucho que se le estaba metiendo en la piel, en el cerebro y en el corazón.

Despertaron a duras penas, desayunaron, Erin se vistió con su ropa que ya estaba seca y Levi la acercó a su departamento en la moto. La de ojos verdes la invitó a almorzar, pero realmente no quería encontrarse con una escena melosa entre su compañero y la hermosa joven, así que le dijo que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer, que en otra ocasión aceptaría. Erin la abrazó, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole por la divertida salida.

—Oye, el otro fin de semana, mmm, ¿van a juntarse o algo? —preguntó Erin que no parecía con ganas de ingresar a su departamento.

—Aún no hemos decido, pero si arreglan algo te avisaré ¿Tienes ganas de ir a bailar?

—Sí, la verdad que sí —dijo con los ojos rebosantes de brillo.

—Bien, hablaré con el grupo y cualquier cosa te aviso, cuídate, nos vemos.

Erin saludó con la mano y se quedó mirando mientras Levi se perdía en la calle. Suspiró y entró al edificio. Pensando y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, en que ya estaba extrañando la presencia de la de cabello negro. Era tan divertida, inteligente… y bonita también. Entendía por qué la buscaban tanto otras mujeres. Si ella fuera lesbiana con seguridad se sentiría atraída. De hecho, si fuera lesbiana y estuviera soltera le encantaría besarla y aprender qué se siente estar con otra mujer en la intimidad. Se ruborizó mientras pensaba en eso.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, acomodó un poco, sacó un pollo del freezer y lo puso a descongelar en el microondas, luego ordenó todo para estudiar mientras se preparaba un café. No pudo concentrarse así que decidió adelantar unos prácticos que debía presentar la próxima semana.

Ojalá organizaran algo para el otro fin de semana, ¿qué debería ponerse para salir? ¿Un vestido, una minifalda? Algo bien sexy seguro. Escuchó la puerta de calle y fue a recibir a Jean que venía con cara de haber trasnochado fuerte.

—Hola, hermosa —le dejó un beso en los labios y aún le quedaba un resabio de alcohol que se sentía apenas uno se acercaba.

—Amor, ¿viniste manejando en ese estado?

—No, condujo Connie, él estaba más sobrio, quiero decir completamente sobrio.

—¿A qué se debe tanto festejo? Digo, parece que tomaron más de lo acostumbrado.

—Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Marco, trajo un champagne delicioso, una caja, y una cosa llevó a la otra, cuando quisimos acordar estábamos metidos en la piscina y luego, ya no recuerdo muy bien —contó sonriéndose entre los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

—Ayer fuimos a patinar con Levi, al Parque ese que te dije, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí, ¿podrías conseguirme un antiácido y un vaso con agua? —habló sentándose pesadamente en el sofá—. Ah, y un café colombiano, bien cargado.

Erin diligentemente se fue a la cocina a preparar una bandeja para ponerle todo, mientras le seguía platicando.

—Me divertí tanto, me caí un par de veces, pero Levi me recordó algunas cosas de cómo patinar. Luego fuimos a su casa, jugamos cartas, vimos una película muy buena ¿Amor?

—¿Hay algo para comer?

Erin abrió la heladera, quedaba una pechuga de pollo hervida y algunas verduras, huevos y queso.

—Puedo hacerte un emparedado de pollo si quieres.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Jean fue hasta la cocina mientras Erin disponía todo.

—Te llevas bien con la enana, ¿no?

—Sí, es tan buena. Sabe tanto, es muy estimulante charlar con ella.

—Lo único estimulante que le noto es que sería un lujo verla acotarse con su novia —largó una carcajada socarrona y Erin se detuvo para mirarlo con seriedad.

—¿Disculpa? Para tu información Levi no está de novia.

—Bueno, novia, con su amante de turno o yo que sé ¿Qué? —notó que Erin estaba cabreada y lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Amor, dije mirarlas no interactuar con ellas, te soy honesto a todos los hombres del mundo nos calientan las lesbianas, es algo natural.

—¿A los gays también?

—No bueno, los putos no cuentan. Yo hablaba de los hombres de verdad.

—¿Qué, acaso los homosexuales son hombres de mentira?

—¿Qué mierda? Hey, tranquila, me duele la cabeza ¿OK? No quiero iniciar una discusión de la nada. Que vivan los gays y viva el sexo anal, ¡wuuu! ¿Así está bien?

La alegría de Erin desapareció completamente de su rostro, no dijo nada, cocinó en silencio y Jean notó el cambio. Se acercó y la abrazó desde la espalda, besando delicadamente su nuca y haciéndola estremecer. Su prometida lo miró aún molesta, pero menos.

—No me gusta cuando eres desagradable, suenas como mi madre cuando hablas así —confió ella dolida.

—Tu madre no es una mala mujer, es un poco chapada a la antigua se podría decir, pero no es mala. Disculpame, aún me duran las burbujas del champagne de anoche, ¿me perdonas? —compuso una mueca adorable y al fin le sacó una sonrisa tibia a la joven—. Ahora, ponle mucho ketchup, ¿sí?

Erin volvió a la afanosa tarea, cortó la pechuga y la condimentó, la calentó en una sartén, donde también hizo huevos revueltos con tiras de queso mozarella, para usarlos en dos emparedados.

—¿Me estabas contando algo, no? Fuiste de nuevo a lo de Levi, ¿todo bien? Digo, es buena onda a veces, pero en otras ocasiones es una amargada. No sé si asustarme de que pasen tanto tiempo juntas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? La veo ocasionalmente, es la primera vez en la semana que salimos y solo fue a patinar. Es horrible pasar todas las tardes encerrada aquí, por si no lo sabes.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, ya te está influenciando. Es hermosa pero tiene la mente retorcida, cada nada sale con esos discursitos progresistas de que las mujeres tal cosa, las mujeres tal otra, bla, bla, bla. No digo que no tenga razón, en algunas cosas, que la tiene, sino más bien que exagera con muchas otras. Sin ir más lejos el otro día —evocó, mientras tomaba un pedacito de queso entre el pulgar y el índice y se lo metía en la boca—, se puso a discutir con el jefe de área, porque dice que a ella siempre la recargan de trabajo. Puf, todos estamos recargados para el caso, solo porque es la única mujer del piso cree que puede reclamar, ¿qué quiere? ¿Que le reduzcan las horas?

—Que yo sepa ella no se quejaba de las horas extras, que dicho sea de paso no le se las pagan.

—Bueno, ni a ella ni a ninguno.

—Entonces tiene razón, los explotan, como sea, el problema no es por ser mujer, sino de que cómo es la única soltera y sin hijos tu jefe no tiene empacho en hacer que ella se quede, porque tal tiene que retirar el hijo, el otro no sé qué cosa y así. A mí me parece un reclamo justo.

—Amor, ¿quién trabaja en esa oficina? ¿Tú o yo? Entonces no hables si no sabes. Ella es una quejica, esa es la realidad, y se escuda en su lucha y todo eso, me molesta, y ahora que voy a ascender a supervisor le voy a dejar bien en claro como son las cosas, y no habrá contemplaciones para nadie —le informó con seriedad—. Ley pareja, no es rigurosa, es así. Uf, eso huele delicioso, ¿falta mucho?

—Tengo que calentar y tostar el pan, recién puse el café también.

—Genial, iré a darme una ducha ultra rápida —tomó el antiácido y se encaminó a la habitación, Erin suspiró pesado.

Confiaba en Jean, sabía que no sería un tirano porque sí, sin embargo la dejaba inquieta esa "aversión" que parecía sentir hacia Levi. Antes, ella también era de los que opinaba que las feministas eran unas exageradas, pero ahora mientras más conversaba con el grupo, mientras más leía y se informaba al respecto más sentía que había estado "dormida" a un montón de verdades, cosas que se habían ido naturalizando, que las había aprendido por costumbre y que ahora le parecían insoportables. Le dolía escuchar en Jean las palabras de muchos que no toman conciencia del rol de la mujer, que se quedan con su visión simplista y mediocre. Para ella su prometido era un hombre ejemplar, era una persona admirable, pero en este punto de su vida, en que empezaba a cuestionarse algunas cosas, en que sentía que todas esas incomodidades, todos esos silencios obligados estaban verdaderamente mal, su imagen se desdibujaba un poco, se opacaba... y eso dolía.

Para cuando regresó al comedor, más fresco, con ropa nueva, vió la mesa servida. Erin seguía un poco distante mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión. Cuando Jean se sentó fue a buscar la taza con el café caliente y se trajo un poco para ella también.

—Eh... ¿No le pusiste ketchup? —notó Jean y luego le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

Erin estuvo a un paso de decirle que se levantara por una vez en la vida y buscara lo que necesitara que las cosas no mordían, pero solo suspiró suave y fue a buscar el tarro que dejó sonoramente sobre la mesa, para entonces Jean tenía el control remoto en la mano y ya estaba comiendo.

—Mmm, está exquisito, como siempre.

—¿Puedes poner el 77? Es que están pasando Investigation Discovery y el caso estaba muy interesante.

—Ugh, detesto todas esas mierdas de crímenes y sangre, menos cuando estamos comiendo, además lo repiten a cada rato, ¿no lo puedes ver más tarde?

Puso unos temas musicales de rap, que a Erin no le gustaban ni un poco, pero trató de concentrarse en su taza y no renegar al respecto.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que te dije que el otro viernes íbamos a hacer una reunión para festejar mi ascenso? —Erin asintió—. Lo vamos a tener que postergar, me llevan el miércoles a capacitación a Minos, serán dos semanas —tomó la mano de su novia más cercana y refregó sus nudillos—. Realmente no quiero ir, pero ni modo, es lo último para poder empezar el mes que viene en el nuevo puesto. Me preocupas, ¿quieres que le avise a tu madre par-

—¡NO! No, no quiero que sepa nada. Estaré bien, soy una adulta ¿sabes? Aprovecharé para concentrarme en la carrera.

—Vaya que frialdad —dijo a modo de queja mientras soltaba su mano—. Yo no sé como haré para sobrevivir, mientras que tú te lo tomas tan bien, cualquiera diría que estás feliz de que me vaya.

—Oh, vamos, no seas infantil, amor. Está bueno tener nuestros espacios también. A mí me hizo bien conocer gente nueva, vivía muy pendiente de tí y eso no es sano. Ahora tú tienes tus amigos y yo los míos. Ahora tendrás una oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos, contactos importantes en esa ciudad, no seamos pesimistas, son dos semanas, no dos meses.

—Pues tendremos que tener muuucho sexo para que pueda sobrevivir tanto tiempo alejado de tí, ven aquí —adujo, mientras tiraba de la mano de Erin, quien se puso de pie y se sentó en su falda.

El hombre dejó su sándwich a medio comer y se dedicó a subirle la remera a su novia para luego bajar el corpiño y deleitarse con sus senos.

—Jean —se quejó un poco incómoda la de ojos verdes—, ni siquiera te lavaste los dientes, oyeee, ¡ouch! No muerdas, uuufff.

Se quedó quieta como una tabla, sin colaborar, no estaba de ánimos, le molestaba que la mayoría de las veces era él quien avanzaba, nunca la escuchaba. La levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama, donde la actitud de la joven siguió igual, luego de un buen rato en que su cuerpo estaba bastante cubierto de saliva y casi desnudo, reparó en la actitud de su prometida.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

—Que no tengo ganas, eso pasa, te lo dije claramente, pero nunca entiendes.

—¿No me deseas? Yo sí lo hago, todo el tiempo —habló mientras se alejaba, Erin se sentó y se bajó la remera que ya la tenía a la altura del cuello para entonces.

—Sí, te deseo, pero no ahora, NO ahora, ¿entiendes? Y también me gustaría que alguna vez, una de las cientos de veces que tenemos sexo, fueras más lento, a veces me duele ¿sabes? Eres bruto, yo no me enciendo tan rápido como tú, no tengo un botón de "ON", "OFF", soy una persona. Me gustan los besos, las caricias, la previa, disfrutarnos. Ya sé que tenemos poco tiempo y todo el rollo, ¿pero siempre? Es domingo, nadie apura a nadie, puedes esperar un poco, asearte, vamos a tomar algo, compartimos un lindo momento, volvemos, cenamos, y lo hacemos lento. Antes salíamos a todas partes, ahora esto más parece un trámite, abrir, poner, acabar, sacar, fin.

—Wow, estás un poco sensible por lo visto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te está por bajar la regla o estás constipada?

—Solo quiero que me escuches —habló sintiéndose a un paso de explotar.

—OK, te estoy escuchando, puros reproches, me hablas como si nunca disfrutaras del sexo, como siempre gimes y dices que te gusta tanto, no sé, estoy un poco confundido —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con apatía.

Era cierto. Más de una vez exageraba o fingía que todo estaba bien para que la cosa se terminara rápido, ya fuera porque tenía sueño, estaban apurados o simplemente quería complacerlo, pero... ¿hasta cuándo? ¿No tenía derecho a explicar y pedir por lo que ella quería también? También era su culpa por ocultarlo, era obvio que Jean se sintiera confundido.

—Mira, me gusta acostarme contigo, pero a veces eliges los peores momentos, por mucho que me niegue sigues adelante como un animal en celo, a veces solo quiero complacerte y para evitar una discusión no me quejo —confesó con cierta timidez.

—No entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que te sacrificas para acostarte conmigo?

—Algunas veces, no te lo tomes tan mal, estoy tratando de ser sincera.

—Ya veo, tu sinceridad es una mierda, Erin. Bueno, no te molestaré más, terminaré de comer y dormiré, eres libre de hacer lo que se te cante sin que este "animal" te folle a la fuerza.

—Amor, hey —trató de detenerlo, pero le empujó la mano con molestia.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodó su pantalón y se mordió el labio, mientras gotas calientes y pesadas surgían de sus ojos. Se sentía una basura. De todas maneras muchas veces era así, sin embargo, ¿por qué le había dicho cosas tan horribles a su novio? Le había faltado tacto, lo había herido. Se secó las lágrimas con unas servilletas que tenía en la mesa de luz, sintiéndose en extremo culpable. No le hacía nada haber aguantado unos minutos y... sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al igual que sus lágrimas ¿No le hacía nada aguantar unos minutos? No, sí le hacía, no le gustaba, la hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne lista para ser devorada, no lo disfrutaba, si no lo decía ahora ¿cuándo? Pero aún así... no dejaba de sentirse agobiada.

Jean no le dirigió la palabra el resto del día. Decidió hacer alguna cosa deliciosa por la noche, para poder suavizar las aguas. Tomó dinero y fue al super para comprar carne y un arroz lindo para acompañar con un risotto. Cuando cruzó la esquina un grupo de tres hombres bebían de cartones de vino cerca de la acera. Apresuró el paso al pasar pero sintió las miradas en todo su cuerpo, eran como manos invisibles que buscaban pellizcar, molestar. Hizo oídos sordos, compró las cosas y al regresar tuvo que dar toda una vuelta enorme para evitarlos. Sin embargo en esa vuelta que dió por detrás de la cuadra se encontró con un hombre mayor, panzón, un poco pelado que estaba regando la vereda. Pasó por delante tratando de no pisar la misma, pero apenas lo pasó sintió que le hablaba.

—Pendeja, que linda eres, ¿sabés como te empujaría la popó en ese rosquete hermoso que tenés por trasero?

Erin se quedó petrificada. Giró la cabeza automáticamente, como preguntándose si es que algo tan desagradable había sucedido realmente. El hombre se rió y le guiñó un ojo, gesto suficiente que la hizo caminar casi trotando hasta su departamento Una vez en la cocina, dejó las compras sobre la mesada mientras esa frase asquerosa se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sintió el estómago revuelto. Y a la vez mucha bronca, porque ese sujeto detestable seguramente se estaba riendo de su "genialidad", mientras ella se estaba sintiendo como la mierda, era totalmente injusto.

Aunque se esmeró con la cena las cosas entre Jean y ella no mejoraron en absoluto. Por la noche trató de acurrucarse a su lado, pero solo logró que su novio se levantara y se fuera a acostar en la pieza de visitas llevándose la almohada consigo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma y tomó su celular, tenía ganas de escribirle a Levi, pero ya era más de la una de la madrugada. Mejor no.

Al otro día le hizo el desayuno, pero el trato fue igual, frío, distante, silencioso. Jean se fue y ella preparó su mochila, tenía dos módulos de consultas y quería aprovecharlas al máximo, iba a aprobar como fuera, faltaban solo cinco días para el recupero y no iba a fallar. Una vez con todo listo tomó el libro de la doctora Zoe y fue caminando hasta la parada de colectivos. Tenía un jean suelto y una remera celeste holgada con una musculosa negra debajo, unos anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza y un colgante con un gato negro que amaba usar. Había muchísima gente, de manera que se puso los auriculares y se dispuso a leer mientras sostenía el libro con una mano y se agarraba con la otra.

Había olor a sudor, a pies mal lavados, por lo que pidió a una señora que iba sentada que abriera un poco la ventanilla para que se ventilara, tenía un viaje de más de 35 minutos y era bastante incómodo. En un momento sintió algo caliente contra uno de sus muslos y se giró bruscamente, sin embargo nadie pareció reparar en ella. Luego de unos minutos volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Se bajó en la parada de la universidad, se sentía un poco decaída por todos los acontecimientos recientes. Cuando llegó a la clase aún no había empezado, faltaban quince minutos, sin embargo notó a unos chicos cuchichear entre ellos a sus espaldas, se giró y los miró desconcertada. Ellos no disimulaban la risa. Una chica que observaba todo se acercó y le picó en el hombro con un dedo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Erin al mirarla, la chica se inclinó hacia adelante y le habló un poco ruborizada.

—Disculpa, pero tienes, eh, hay una cosa viscosa sobre tu pantalón y tu remera, ahí a la izquierda. Creo que deberías ir a asearte al baño.

Erin abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo se llevó la mano a esa parte, palpando su trasero, un poco arriba lo sintió. La viscosidad de algo medio transparente y pegajoso. Se miró la mano de inmediato y reconoció el líquido. Semen. Los chicos detrás de ella estallaron en carcajadas. Tomó su mochila y roja como un demonio corrió hacia el baño más próximo. Sacó pañuelos descartables y se limpió como pudo, se lavó la manos cinco veces, y al fin se metió en uno de los cubículos, bajó la tapa, se sentó y lloró frustrada mientras abrazaba su mochila. Sacó el pomito de alcohol en gel que tenía en la mochila y se hecho tantas veces que se quedó vacío, igual era pequeño. Mientras lloraba tomó su celular y estuvo a punto de llamar a Jean, pero recordó que estaba trabajando y que además seguía molesto con ella. Automáticamente buscó a Levi y llamó, sus manos temblaban tanto que no era capaz de escribir un mensaje. La atendió al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Erin?

—¿Le-Levi? Argh...

—¿Qué sucede, Erin? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Dónde estás?

—S-siento molestar, es que, bueno... estoy en la u-universidad, y —el llanto le cortaba las palabras—, ¿estás tr-trabajando?

—No, estoy de vacaciones aún, ¿dónde estás? Iré a verte, ¿puedes mandarme tu ubicación?

—E-estoy en los baños al lado del anfiteatro G, lo s-siento.

—Ni lo digas, dame diez minutos y llego, no te muevas.

Apenas se cortó la llamada Erin suspiró aliviada, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, solo podía pensar en que quería que llegara lo antes posible.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	8. También soy una persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, me demoré, lo siento, espero disfruten este capítulo, intuyo que les va a gustar, me divertí escribiéndolo, al menos la primera parte. Poco a poco esto irá tomando color, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, que están pendientes y me brindan su apoyo. Los adoro.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes (sus nombres) no me pertenecen, son de Isayma Hajime, la historia si es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Situaciones embarazosas, desagradables, palabras altisonantes, escenas un poco fuertes pero necesarias, that´s all.

.

.

_**"Tu cuerpo y la forma en que lo compartes con el mundo debe ser una elección propia."** _

_**Lena Dunham** _

.

.

Las lámparas de sal estaban prendidas y le daban una penumbra muy íntima al lugar. Erin se desperezó y le costó unos segundos reconocer el lugar. Estaba tapada con un cobertor blanco estilo oriental con flores negras que parecían hechas con acuarelas, muy hermoso. Cuando vió el rostro dormido de Levi a escasos centímetros del suyo se le aclararon todos los pensamientos.

¿Qué hora era? Necesitaba su celular, sin embargo se quedó un par de minutos en esa posición, admirando el perfil de su amiga. De todas maneras si era tarde nada se podía hacer y no quiso moverse bruscamente y despertarla aun.

Mierda, Levi era muy linda, con esa piel blanca, las pesadas pestañas tupidas y negras, su nariz pequeña y respingada, envidiaba sus labios que eran un poco rellenos y rosas, ella tenía dos finas líneas que nunca sabía cómo maquillar adecuadamente. También envidiaba ese par de pechos generosos, qué no daría ella por tener un poco más con qué rellenar su corpiño. Se veían suaves y esponjosos, no era la primera vez que pensaba en cómo se sentiría tocarlos, ¿cómo serían los pezones de Levi? Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué estaba pensando en esas tonterías? Pero es que era inevitable, había cierto magnetismo, algo que la llamaba, que la intrigaba poderosamente.

Levi tenía tantas mujeres pendientes de ella, ¿por qué? ¿Sería buena en el sexo? ¿Cómo tenían sexo dos mujeres? Tal vez alguna que otra vez por curiosidad vió algún video porno (solo por unos minutos porque le daba tanta pena que después de mirar eso sentía una culpa que la consumía completamente, como si hubiera hecho algo sucio, malo) donde en un trío un par de mujeres se besaban o se tocaban un poco. Sin embargo le parecía algo tan superficial y acartonado, igual que los gemidos y las caras parecían actuaciones espantosas.

Ella la había tocado con un solo dedo en su brazo y había sentido una leve electricidad recorrerla. Sin embargo, ¿sé podía sentir placer sin un pene involucrado? Le parecía algo bastante difícil de lograr. Es decir, bueno, caricias, lamidas, besos, seguramente se sentían muy bien, pero cuando llegaba el momento de estar desnudas y en la cama ¿qué? Había escuchado muchas veces sobre "tijeras" y no era muy difícil imaginarse a dos mujeres haciendo eso, pero se veía tan… ¿anti natural? No le encontraba mucho sentido, tampoco se excitaba, si era completamente honesta, al pensar en dos mujeres haciendo eso, de hecho era un poco… no le agradaba demasiado. Sin embargo, si Levi se desnudara frente a ella…

Los ojos de Erin descendieron por el cuerpo dormido frente a ella, ese cuerpo de pechos esponjosos, de músculos marcados. Observó sus brazos desnudos, firmes, su piel lechosa invitaba a tocarla. No supo en qué momento tragó en seco al imaginarse a Levi desnuda, ahí al alcance de sus manos. Se ruborizó aunque no hubiera nadie mirando. Desde esa distancia sentía el suave perfume que emanaba su amiga, no sabía si era una crema corporal, perfume de marca, splash, aceite, o lo que fuera olía malditamente genial. Levi se giró boca arriba, profundamente dormida, los brazos arriba de su cabeza. Erin se incorporó un poco para tener un mejor ángulo.

El sonido estridente del timbre hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, ¡joder! Tomó su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, de seguro era Jean, cabreadísimo, que había ido a buscarla. Ni siquiera lo pensó, descalza salió corriendo a atender el intercomunicador que estaba en la cocina, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron volverse al living. Tenía a su corazón latiendo apresuradamente, ni siquiera se fijó que estaba despeinada y con cara de dormida aún.

Pero al abrir se encontró con una persona que no se esperaba, Erika. Tenía una bolsa en la mano y estaba vestida de una manera provocativa. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, y al fin la rubia entró con la cara desfigurada por el enojo. Levi venía refregándose los ojos por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué hace ésta pendeja aquí?! —soltó agresivamente señalando a Erin que abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Respondió la más baja con voz ronca—. Te dije claramente que no nos veríamos hoy.

—¡Claro! Porque tenías planes con esta perra, ¿no?

—¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas así? —se plantó la de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hey! Cálmate rubia, no sé qué ideas te estás haciendo, pero no trates mal a Erin —la frenó Levi completamente despabilada.

—¿Me lo vas a negar? —Seguía hablando exaltada, las venas perfilándose en su frente—. Tiene puesta tu ropa y el cabello revuelto.

Se metió empujando a Levi en el proceso, dejó tirada su bolsa en el living y en pocos trancos se hizo con la habitación para notar la cama deshecha.

—¡Hey! Nadie te dio permiso de entrar —soltó Levi, empezando a cabrearse—. Vete, Erika, no tienes derecho a hacer una escena de este tipo, quiero te vayas y te calmes.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿Por eso te fue a buscar en el antro cuando estabas conmigo, cierto?

Volvió a salir para buscar a Erin que seguía en el living sin poder creer todo el alboroto.

—¡Tú, mosquita muerta! ¡Aléjate de Levi! ¿Crees que te la voy a dejar tan fácil?

—¡Erika, basta! —la más baja la tomó con fuerza del brazo y trató de arrastrarla afuera, pero la rubia se negaba a salir.

Erin al principio estaba perpleja, pero luego se molestó bastante.

—¿Y qué si yo estoy con Levi? —la enfrentó—. ¿Quién eres tú de todas maneras? No eres su novia, no puedes impedirlo.

Fue como echar sal a la herida, Erika manoteó en el aire para agarrar a Erin y Levi tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para sacarla del departamento. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se escucharon algunos regaños fuera. Erin tenía a su corazón palpitando rápido, sin saber si salir o esperar. Pero como notó que los gritos se detenían y parecían hablar con más calma, decidió esperar. Estaba nerviosa, revisó su celular. Había dos llamadas de Jean, y luego varios mensajes donde le decía que no se enojara que se iban a quedar en casa de Connie, porque estaba demasiado ebrio para manejar.

Luego de un largo rato Levi entró de nuevo, visiblemente amolesta y cerró echando cerrojo por dentro.

—Mierda. Le llamé un taxi y me aseguré que lo tomara, aunque no me quiso devolver la copia de la llave, por eso es que puede entrar al edificio, ya he cambiado la cerradura hace un tiempo, pero es testaruda ¿Estás bien, te hizo algo? —Preguntó preocupada mirando a Erin quien negó con la cabeza—. Joder, lo siento tanto, bonita. Después que te dormiste me dormí también y ni siquiera atiné a poner una alarma.

—Creo que mejor preparo un té para ambas, esto ha sido un poco violento.

—Sí, está bien, lo preparé yo.

—No, siéntate, ya sé dónde están las cosas. Uf, esa Erika es bien intensa, ¿no?

Levi fue a la cocina con Erin y se sentó en una silla, pero luego buscó su paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

—Sí, ella es así, un poco escandalosa. Me molesta tanto que se la haya agarrado contigo.

—Y tú decías que las cosas estaban terminadas entre ambas —trató de sonreír para restarle dramatismo al asunto, pero Levi seguía seria—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, hace estas cosas de venir aunque le cancele, a veces la recibo, a veces no, nunca se da por vencida.

—Bueno, mientras las cosas no estén del todo claras seguirá tomándose atribuciones.

—Ha bebido un poco, por eso perdió la cabeza, normalmente no suele ser tan lanzada.

—No la justifiques, lo que hizo estuvo pésimo —opinó Erin, mientras tomaba la tetera eléctrica donde ya se había calentado el agua para echarla a las tazas.

—Tú tampoco actuaste bien —reflexionó Levi enarcando una ceja, ambas se miraron pero luego rieron en complicidad.

—Es que de todas maneras lo hubiera malinterpretado, quiero decir, ambas en tu cama, yo con tu ropa, tú le cancelaste, era un poco obvio creer cualquier cosa. Y de todas maneras, me dio un poco de satisfacción que se enojara, o sea, ¿con qué derecho te viene a reclamar? Lo siento, pero ya desde el día de la conferencia que me cae mal.

—Siento que te llevaste una mala impresión de ella por lo que te conté, de verdad no quise influenciarte de ese modo.

—Para nada, la mala impresión la causó ella solita. Desde que nos conocimos que sentí hostilidad de su parte. Pero bueno, ya. Dejemos el tema, mejor relajarse.

Puso las tazas en la mesita del desayunador junto al edulcorante y las cucharitas.

—Son las cuatro, ¿no deberías ir a tu casa?

—No, Jean me llamó, no lo escuché en su momento, pero ya le contesté los mensajes, está ebrio y no puede manejar, me dijo que se queda a dormir en lo de Connie. No es muy usual, pero de vez en cuando pasa —Tomó un sorbo de la taza y luego miró a Levi—. Oh, pe-pero puedo llamarme un taxi y-

—No te estoy echando, además ya arruinaste mi oportunidad de pasar la noche con alguien más de todas formas.

Se rieron suavemente mientras seguían disfrutando del té.

—¿Lo hice bien?

—¿Te refieres al té o a cabrear a Erika? Ya, te salió un poco suave, es mejor dejar que las hebras reposen un poco más. Con el tiempo irás mejorando, por cierto, ¿fue mi idea o se dejó una bolsa?

Fueron hasta el living y la encontraron, era de una conocida heladería de la zona.

—Es helado —dijo Erin tomándola—. ¿Nos lo comemos?

—Por supuesto, ese helado es riquisímo.

—Yo ya me despabilé, así que podríamos ver esa película que dijiste.

—Buen plan, buscaré una bandeja y cucharas, ¿o prefieres un pocillo?

—No, sin pocillos, comamos de aquí. Hoy rompo la dieta.

Lavaron las tazas y se fueron a la habitación. Se arrebujaron en las colchas y al final terminaron eligiendo una película de terror en vez de la que tenían programada, que no asustaba demasiado pero era entretenida, entre las cucharadas de helado y una conversación muy entretenida de porqué los protagonistas en general tenían tan poco sentido común se les fue todo el rato.

Se comieron más de medio kilo de helado y guardaron el resto en el freezer, mientras tomaban agua para pasar el dulce sabor que les quedó en la boca.

—¿Nunca se te declaró un chico? —preguntó Erin cuando la película estaba llegando a su final.

—Sí, un par de veces, incluso me pasa de tanto en tanto —jamás iba a confesarle que uno de esos había sido Jean, por supuesto muchísimo antes de conocer a Erin, y que jamás le dió ni siquiera la hora a pesar de lo denso que se ponía a veces, especialmente desde que se había enterado que era lesbiana, parecía que había accionado una especie de "interruptor" del deseo, porque incluso hasta la fecha de vez en cuando le tiraba una que otra frase sugerente.

—¿Nunca saliste con uno?

—No, no me atraen para nada. Aunque… hubo una vez uno, era un vecino, muy amable, culto, respetuoso, tenía unos ojos lindos, siempre amable, cordial, nos besamos una vez y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no, no me iba ese rollo con él o con cualquier hombre ¿Y tú?

—Aparte de Jean tuve uno que otro noviecito de muy joven, nada memorable.

—¿Qué pasó con esa amiga que se te había declarado?

—Oh —el semblante de Erin se tornó serio—. Era mi mejor amiga, se llama Mikasa, nos conocíamos de la infancia, desde que tengo memoria, incluso hasta se quedaba a dormir y todo. Tal vez soy demasiado ingenua pero nunca, es decir, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella podía sentirse así. Luego charlando con otras amigas en común solían decirme que era más que evidente, pero yo nunca me dí cuenta. Como sea, el problema se dió cuando le dije que no me sentía igual, fue tan insistente, una vez me besó a la fuerza y yo tiré de su cabello cabello, le dije que estaba loca, en fin, me exalté demasiado. Ella me gritó, todo terminó mal, y luego a los pocos meses se fue del pueblo, echándome la culpa de todo. Incluso hasta el día de hoy me duele porque yo la quería mucho, nunca creí que llegaría un día donde nos separaríamos.

—Hay gente que no sabe lidiar con el rechazo, es problemático, pero ni modo, uno debe ser firme y aclarar las cosas aunque duela.

Erin bostezó.

—Hey, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, a mí no me molesta y hay espacio de sobra, pero no sé si a Jean le vaya a molestar.

—Con suerte aparecerá al mediodía, pero ya no quiero causarte más molestias.

—No te preocupes, juro que nadie más vendrá a pedir asilo en lo que resta de la noche.

—¿Seguro?

Sonrieron, y al fin Levi apagó el televisor y prendió una de las lámparas de sal, luego tomó su celular para programar la alarma.

—¿A las diez te parece bien?

—Sí, genial. Aaah, tu cama es tan cómoda.

En pocos minutos Erin quedó rendida. Levi notó que los mensajes se acumulaban en su whatsapp, Erika estaba que echaba espuma por la boca, pero decidió ignorarla de plano.

Se quedó mirando a la más alta hasta que se durmió profundo. Estuvo tentada a sacarle una foto, pero eso no estaba bien, no se aprovecharía jamás de Erin. En todo caso para la próxima salida le pediría una selfie. Era ridículamente hermosa, ¿cómo es que no se daba cuenta de eso? Se quedó pensando en cómo había enfrentado a Erika y le había dado a entender que estaban juntas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le adornara los labios, luego se regañó mentalmente, no lo había hecho porque le gustara o algo así, lo hizo simplemente para sacar de quicio a la rubia, tch.

 _"Deja de inventarte castillos en el aire, tonta"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Si Erin estuviera soltera, sin duda le pediría salir. Le gustaba su sonrisa, su mirada vivaz cuando algo le molestaba, tenía fuego en su interior, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a solapar su verdadera personalidad. Se durmió contemplando su perfil. No quería pensar, no quería admitir lo mucho que se le estaba metiendo en la piel, en el cerebro y en el corazón.

Despertaron a duras penas, desayunaron, Erin se vistió con su ropa que ya estaba seca y Levi la acercó a su departamento en la moto. La de ojos verdes la invitó a almorzar, pero realmente no quería encontrarse con una escena melosa entre su compañero y la hermosa joven, así que le dijo que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer, que en otra ocasión aceptaría. Erin la abrazó, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole por la divertida salida.

—Oye, el otro fin de semana, mmm, ¿van a juntarse o algo? —preguntó Erin que no parecía con ganas de ingresar a su departamento.

—Aún no hemos decido, pero si arreglan algo te avisaré ¿Tienes ganas de ir a bailar?

—Sí, la verdad que sí —dijo con los ojos rebosantes de brillo.

—Bien, hablaré con el grupo y cualquier cosa te aviso, cuídate, nos vemos.

Erin saludó con la mano y se quedó mirando mientras Levi se perdía en la calle. Suspiró y entró al edificio. Pensando y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, en que ya estaba extrañando la presencia de la de cabello negro. Era tan divertida, inteligente… y bonita también. Entendía por qué la buscaban tanto otras mujeres. Si ella fuera lesbiana con seguridad se sentiría atraída. De hecho, si fuera lesbiana y estuviera soltera le encantaría besarla y aprender qué se siente estar con otra mujer en la intimidad. Se ruborizó mientras pensaba en eso.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, acomodó un poco, sacó un pollo del freezer y lo puso a descongelar en el microondas, luego ordenó todo para estudiar mientras se preparaba un café. No pudo concentrarse así que decidió adelantar unos prácticos que debía presentar la próxima semana.

Ojalá organizaran algo para el otro fin de semana, ¿qué debería ponerse para salir? ¿Un vestido, una minifalda? Algo bien sexy seguro. Escuchó la puerta de calle y fue a recibir a Jean que venía con cara de haber trasnochado fuerte.

—Hola, hermosa —le dejó un beso en los labios y aún le quedaba un resabio de alcohol que se sentía apenas uno se acercaba.

—Amor, ¿viniste manejando en ese estado?

—No, condujo Connie, él estaba más sobrio, quiero decir completamente sobrio.

—¿A qué se debe tanto festejo? Digo, parece que tomaron más de lo acostumbrado.

—Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Marco, trajo un champagne delicioso, una caja, y una cosa llevó a la otra, cuando quisimos acordar estábamos metidos en la piscina y luego, ya no recuerdo muy bien —contó sonriéndose entre los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

—Ayer fuimos a patinar con Levi, al Parque ese que te dije, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí, ¿podrías conseguirme un antiácido y un vaso con agua? —habló sentándose pesadamente en el sofá—. Ah, y un café colombiano, bien cargado.

Erin diligentemente se fue a la cocina a preparar una bandeja para ponerle todo, mientras le seguía platicando.

—Me divertí tanto, me caí un par de veces, pero Levi me recordó algunas cosas de cómo patinar. Luego fuimos a su casa, jugamos cartas, vimos una película muy buena ¿Amor?

—¿Hay algo para comer?

Erin abrió la heladera, quedaba una pechuga de pollo hervida y algunas verduras, huevos y queso.

—Puedo hacerte un emparedado de pollo si quieres.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Jean fue hasta la cocina mientras Erin disponía todo.

—Te llevas bien con la enana, ¿no?

—Sí, es tan buena. Sabe tanto, es muy estimulante charlar con ella.

—Lo único estimulante que le noto es que sería un lujo verla acotarse con su novia —largó una carcajada socarrona y Erin se detuvo para mirarlo con seriedad.

—¿Disculpa? Para tu información Levi no está de novia.

—Bueno, novia, con su amante de turno o yo que sé ¿Qué? —notó que Erin estaba cabreada y lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Amor, dije mirarlas no interactuar con ellas, te soy honesto a todos los hombres del mundo nos calientan las lesbianas, es algo natural.

—¿A los gays también?

—No bueno, los putos no cuentan. Yo hablaba de los hombres de verdad.

—¿Qué, acaso los homosexuales son hombres de mentira?

—¿Qué mierda? Hey, tranquila, me duele la cabeza ¿OK? No quiero iniciar una discusión de la nada. Que vivan los gays y viva el sexo anal, ¡wuuu! ¿Así está bien?

La alegría de Erin desapareció completamente de su rostro, no dijo nada, cocinó en silencio y Jean notó el cambio. Se acercó y la abrazó desde la espalda, besando delicadamente su nuca y haciéndola estremecer. Su prometida lo miró aún molesta, pero menos.

—No me gusta cuando eres desagradable, suenas como mi madre cuando hablas así —confió ella dolida.

—Tu madre no es una mala mujer, es un poco chapada a la antigua se podría decir, pero no es mala. Disculpame, aún me duran las burbujas del champagne de anoche, ¿me perdonas? —compuso una mueca adorable y al fin le sacó una sonrisa tibia a la joven—. Ahora, ponle mucho ketchup, ¿sí?

Erin volvió a la afanosa tarea, cortó la pechuga y la condimentó, la calentó en una sartén, donde también hizo huevos revueltos con tiras de queso mozarella, para usarlos en dos emparedados.

—¿Me estabas contando algo, no? Fuiste de nuevo a lo de Levi, ¿todo bien? Digo, es buena onda a veces, pero en otras ocasiones es una amargada. No sé si asustarme de que pasen tanto tiempo juntas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? La veo ocasionalmente, es la primera vez en la semana que salimos y solo fue a patinar. Es horrible pasar todas las tardes encerrada aquí, por si no lo sabes.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, ya te está influenciando. Es hermosa pero tiene la mente retorcida, cada nada sale con esos discursitos progresistas de que las mujeres tal cosa, las mujeres tal otra, bla, bla, bla. No digo que no tenga razón, en algunas cosas, que la tiene, sino más bien que exagera con muchas otras. Sin ir más lejos el otro día —evocó, mientras tomaba un pedacito de queso entre el pulgar y el índice y se lo metía en la boca—, se puso a discutir con el jefe de área, porque dice que a ella siempre la recargan de trabajo. Puf, todos estamos recargados para el caso, solo porque es la única mujer del piso cree que puede reclamar, ¿qué quiere? ¿Que le reduzcan las horas?

—Que yo sepa ella no se quejaba de las horas extras, que dicho sea de paso no le se las pagan.

—Bueno, ni a ella ni a ninguno.

—Entonces tiene razón, los explotan, como sea, el problema no es por ser mujer, sino de que cómo es la única soltera y sin hijos tu jefe no tiene empacho en hacer que ella se quede, porque tal tiene que retirar el hijo, el otro no sé qué cosa y así. A mí me parece un reclamo justo.

—Amor, ¿quién trabaja en esa oficina? ¿Tú o yo? Entonces no hables si no sabes. Ella es una quejica, esa es la realidad, y se escuda en su lucha y todo eso, me molesta, y ahora que voy a ascender a supervisor le voy a dejar bien en claro como son las cosas, y no habrá contemplaciones para nadie —le informó con seriedad—. Ley pareja, no es rigurosa, es así. Uf, eso huele delicioso, ¿falta mucho?

—Tengo que calentar y tostar el pan, recién puse el café también.

—Genial, iré a darme una ducha ultra rápida —tomó el antiácido y se encaminó a la habitación, Erin suspiró pesado.

Confiaba en Jean, sabía que no sería un tirano porque sí, sin embargo la dejaba inquieta esa "aversión" que parecía sentir hacia Levi. Antes, ella también era de los que opinaba que las feministas eran unas exageradas, pero ahora mientras más conversaba con el grupo, mientras más leía y se informaba al respecto más sentía que había estado "dormida" a un montón de verdades, cosas que se habían ido naturalizando, que las había aprendido por costumbre y que ahora le parecían insoportables. Le dolía escuchar en Jean las palabras de muchos que no toman conciencia del rol de la mujer, que se quedan con su visión simplista y mediocre. Para ella su prometido era un hombre ejemplar, era una persona admirable, pero en este punto de su vida, en que empezaba a cuestionarse algunas cosas, en que sentía que todas esas incomodidades, todos esos silencios obligados estaban verdaderamente mal, su imagen se desdibujaba un poco, se opacaba... y eso dolía.

Para cuando regresó al comedor, más fresco, con ropa nueva, vió la mesa servida. Erin seguía un poco distante mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión. Cuando Jean se sentó fue a buscar la taza con el café caliente y se trajo un poco para ella también.

—Eh... ¿No le pusiste ketchup? —notó Jean y luego le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

Erin estuvo a un paso de decirle que se levantara por una vez en la vida y buscara lo que necesitara que las cosas no mordían, pero solo suspiró suave y fue a buscar el tarro que dejó sonoramente sobre la mesa, para entonces Jean tenía el control remoto en la mano y ya estaba comiendo.

—Mmm, está exquisito, como siempre.

—¿Puedes poner el 77? Es que están pasando Investigation Discovery y el caso estaba muy interesante.

—Ugh, detesto todas esas mierdas de crímenes y sangre, menos cuando estamos comiendo, además lo repiten a cada rato, ¿no lo puedes ver más tarde?

Puso unos temas musicales de rap, que a Erin no le gustaban ni un poco, pero trató de concentrarse en su taza y no renegar al respecto.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que te dije que el otro viernes íbamos a hacer una reunión para festejar mi ascenso? —Erin asintió—. Lo vamos a tener que postergar, me llevan el miércoles a capacitación a Minos, serán dos semanas —tomó la mano de su novia más cercana y refregó sus nudillos—. Realmente no quiero ir, pero ni modo, es lo último para poder empezar el mes que viene en el nuevo puesto. Me preocupas, ¿quieres que le avise a tu madre par-

—¡NO! No, no quiero que sepa nada. Estaré bien, soy una adulta ¿sabes? Aprovecharé para concentrarme en la carrera.

—Vaya que frialdad —dijo a modo de queja mientras soltaba su mano—. Yo no sé como haré para sobrevivir, mientras que tú te lo tomas tan bien, cualquiera diría que estás feliz de que me vaya.

—Oh, vamos, no seas infantil, amor. Está bueno tener nuestros espacios también. A mí me hizo bien conocer gente nueva, vivía muy pendiente de tí y eso no es sano. Ahora tú tienes tus amigos y yo los míos. Ahora tendrás una oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos, contactos importantes en esa ciudad, no seamos pesimistas, son dos semanas, no dos meses.

—Pues tendremos que tener muuucho sexo para que pueda sobrevivir tanto tiempo alejado de tí, ven aquí —adujo, mientras tiraba de la mano de Erin, quien se puso de pie y se sentó en su falda.

El hombre dejó su sándwich a medio comer y se dedicó a subirle la remera a su novia para luego bajar el corpiño y deleitarse con sus senos.

—Jean —se quejó un poco incómoda la de ojos verdes—, ni siquiera te lavaste los dientes, oyeee, ¡ouch! No muerdas, uuufff.

Se quedó quieta como una tabla, sin colaborar, no estaba de ánimos, le molestaba que la mayoría de las veces era él quien avanzaba, nunca la escuchaba. La levantó en vilo y la llevó a la cama, donde la actitud de la joven siguió igual, luego de un buen rato en que su cuerpo estaba bastante cubierto de saliva y casi desnudo, reparó en la actitud de su prometida.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

—Que no tengo ganas, eso pasa, te lo dije claramente, pero nunca entiendes.

—¿No me deseas? Yo sí lo hago, todo el tiempo —habló mientras se alejaba, Erin se sentó y se bajó la remera que ya la tenía a la altura del cuello para entonces.

—Sí, te deseo, pero no ahora, NO ahora, ¿entiendes? Y también me gustaría que alguna vez, una de las cientos de veces que tenemos sexo, fueras más lento, a veces me duele ¿sabes? Eres bruto, yo no me enciendo tan rápido como tú, no tengo un botón de "ON", "OFF", soy una persona. Me gustan los besos, las caricias, la previa, disfrutarnos. Ya sé que tenemos poco tiempo y todo el rollo, ¿pero siempre? Es domingo, nadie apura a nadie, puedes esperar un poco, asearte, vamos a tomar algo, compartimos un lindo momento, volvemos, cenamos, y lo hacemos lento. Antes salíamos a todas partes, ahora esto más parece un trámite, abrir, poner, acabar, sacar, fin.

—Wow, estás un poco sensible por lo visto, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te está por bajar la regla o estás constipada?

—Solo quiero que me escuches —habló sintiéndose a un paso de explotar.

—OK, te estoy escuchando, puros reproches, me hablas como si nunca disfrutaras del sexo, como siempre gimes y dices que te gusta tanto, no sé, estoy un poco confundido —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con apatía.

Era cierto. Más de una vez exageraba o fingía que todo estaba bien para que la cosa se terminara rápido, ya fuera porque tenía sueño, estaban apurados o simplemente quería complacerlo, pero... ¿hasta cuándo? ¿No tenía derecho a explicar y pedir por lo que ella quería también? También era su culpa por ocultarlo, era obvio que Jean se sintiera confundido.

—Mira, me gusta acostarme contigo, pero a veces eliges los peores momentos, por mucho que me niegue sigues adelante como un animal en celo, a veces solo quiero complacerte y para evitar una discusión no me quejo —confesó con cierta timidez.

—No entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que te sacrificas para acostarte conmigo?

—Algunas veces, no te lo tomes tan mal, estoy tratando de ser sincera.

—Ya veo, tu sinceridad es una mierda, Erin. Bueno, no te molestaré más, terminaré de comer y dormiré, eres libre de hacer lo que se te cante sin que este "animal" te folle a la fuerza.

—Amor, hey —trató de detenerlo, pero le empujó la mano con molestia.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodó su pantalón y se mordió el labio, mientras gotas calientes y pesadas surgían de sus ojos. Se sentía una basura. De todas maneras muchas veces era así, sin embargo, ¿por qué le había dicho cosas tan horribles a su novio? Le había faltado tacto, lo había herido. Se secó las lágrimas con unas servilletas que tenía en la mesa de luz, sintiéndose en extremo culpable. No le hacía nada haber aguantado unos minutos y... sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al igual que sus lágrimas ¿No le hacía nada aguantar unos minutos? No, sí le hacía, no le gustaba, la hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne lista para ser devorada, no lo disfrutaba, si no lo decía ahora ¿cuándo? Pero aún así... no dejaba de sentirse agobiada.

Jean no le dirigió la palabra el resto del día. Decidió hacer alguna cosa deliciosa por la noche, para poder suavizar las aguas. Tomó dinero y fue al super para comprar carne y un arroz lindo para acompañar con un risotto. Cuando cruzó la esquina un grupo de tres hombres bebían de cartones de vino cerca de la acera. Apresuró el paso al pasar pero sintió las miradas en todo su cuerpo, eran como manos invisibles que buscaban pellizcar, molestar. Hizo oídos sordos, compró las cosas y al regresar tuvo que dar toda una vuelta enorme para evitarlos. Sin embargo en esa vuelta que dió por detrás de la cuadra se encontró con un hombre mayor, panzón, un poco pelado que estaba regando la vereda. Pasó por delante tratando de no pisar la misma, pero apenas lo pasó sintió que le hablaba.

—Pendeja, que linda eres, ¿sabés como te empujaría la popó en ese rosquete hermoso que tenés por trasero?

Erin se quedó petrificada. Giró la cabeza automáticamente, como preguntándose si es que algo tan desagradable había sucedido realmente. El hombre se rió y le guiñó un ojo, gesto suficiente que la hizo caminar casi trotando hasta su departamento Una vez en la cocina, dejó las compras sobre la mesada mientras esa frase asquerosa se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, sintió el estómago revuelto. Y a la vez mucha bronca, porque ese sujeto detestable seguramente se estaba riendo de su "genialidad", mientras ella se estaba sintiendo como la mierda, era totalmente injusto.

Aunque se esmeró con la cena las cosas entre Jean y ella no mejoraron en absoluto. Por la noche trató de acurrucarse a su lado, pero solo logró que su novio se levantara y se fuera a acostar en la pieza de visitas llevándose la almohada consigo. Se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma y tomó su celular, tenía ganas de escribirle a Levi, pero ya era más de la una de la madrugada. Mejor no.

Al otro día le hizo el desayuno, pero el trato fue igual, frío, distante, silencioso. Jean se fue y ella preparó su mochila, tenía dos módulos de consultas y quería aprovecharlas al máximo, iba a aprobar como fuera, faltaban solo cinco días para el recupero y no iba a fallar. Una vez con todo listo tomó el libro de la doctora Zoe y fue caminando hasta la parada de colectivos. Tenía un jean suelto y una remera celeste holgada con una musculosa negra debajo, unos anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza y un colgante con un gato negro que amaba usar. Había muchísima gente, de manera que se puso los auriculares y se dispuso a leer mientras sostenía el libro con una mano y se agarraba con la otra.

Había olor a sudor, a pies mal lavados, por lo que pidió a una señora que iba sentada que abriera un poco la ventanilla para que se ventilara, tenía un viaje de más de 35 minutos y era bastante incómodo. En un momento sintió algo caliente contra uno de sus muslos y se giró bruscamente, sin embargo nadie pareció reparar en ella. Luego de unos minutos volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Se bajó en la parada de la universidad, se sentía un poco decaída por todos los acontecimientos recientes. Cuando llegó a la clase aún no había empezado, faltaban quince minutos, sin embargo notó a unos chicos cuchichear entre ellos a sus espaldas, se giró y los miró desconcertada. Ellos no disimulaban la risa. Una chica que observaba todo se acercó y le picó en el hombro con un dedo.

—¿Sí? —dijo Erin al mirarla, la chica se inclinó hacia adelante y le habló un poco ruborizada.

—Disculpa, pero tienes, eh, hay una cosa viscosa sobre tu pantalón y tu remera, ahí a la izquierda. Creo que deberías ir a asearte al baño.

Erin abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo se llevó la mano a esa parte, palpando su trasero, un poco arriba lo sintió. La viscosidad de algo medio transparente y pegajoso. Se miró la mano de inmediato y reconoció el líquido. Semen. Los chicos detrás de ella estallaron en carcajadas. Tomó su mochila y roja como un demonio corrió hacia el baño más próximo. Sacó pañuelos descartables y se limpió como pudo, se lavó la manos cinco veces, y al fin se metió en uno de los cubículos, bajó la tapa, se sentó y lloró frustrada mientras abrazaba su mochila. Sacó el pomito de alcohol en gel que tenía en la mochila y se hecho tantas veces que se quedó vacío, igual era pequeño. Mientras lloraba tomó su celular y estuvo a punto de llamar a Jean, pero recordó que estaba trabajando y que además seguía molesto con ella. Automáticamente buscó a Levi y llamó, sus manos temblaban tanto que no era capaz de escribir un mensaje. La atendió al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Erin?

—¿Le-Levi? Argh...

—¿Qué sucede, Erin? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Dónde estás?

—S-siento molestar, es que, bueno... estoy en la u-universidad, y —el llanto le cortaba las palabras—, ¿estás tr-trabajando?

—No, estoy de vacaciones aún, ¿dónde estás? Iré a verte, ¿puedes mandarme tu ubicación?

—E-estoy en los baños al lado del anfiteatro G, lo s-siento.

—Ni lo digas, dame diez minutos y llego, no te muevas.

Apenas se cortó la llamada Erin suspiró aliviada, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, solo podía pensar en que quería que llegara lo antes posible.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	9. De paquete básico a paquete full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, me demoré... varios meses, but, retomé para continuarlo y terminarlo, porque AMO un montón esta historia, aunque sea la menos leída de todas, no importa, la amo muchísimo.
> 
> Por si no se notaba lo aclaro, aquí vamos a tratar todos estos temas que están tan de moda pero que en su momento cuando empecé a escribirlo recién se empezaban a hablar, qué bueno que el mundo esté cambiando o al menos que nosotras lo estemos haciendo. Aborto, maltrato, violencia doméstica, femicidio, machismo y mucho más, de eso se trata este fic, de hablar de cosas que naturalizamos muchas veces y no están bien. Espero comentarios y reviews de ustedes me gustaría conocer qué opinan de lo que va sucediendo y si quieren recomendárselo a otras personas, incluso que no sean del fandom, me sentiría muy honrada de que lo hicieran. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que esperaron pacientemente, esta vez no me detendré hasta el final. Hasta la próxima, que espero sea la semana que viene cuando mucho, los amo!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes (sus nombres) no me pertenecen, son de Isayma Hajime, la historia si es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora, una que otra palabra altisonante, lenguaje vulgar, y al fin empieza a haber interacción de la buena entre Erin y Levi, disfruten.

.

.

_**"El que ha superado sus miedos será verdaderamente libre"** _

_**Aristóteles** _

.

.

Levi llegó en quince minutos al lugar, chocó un par de estudiantes en el camino porque justo estaban entrando a los anfiteatros para tomar sus clases, aunque intentó ser lo menos brusca posible. Cuando visualizó los baños, Erin estaba apoyada afuera contra la pared, los ojos rojos y la nariz también, apretando un pañuelo de papel entre sus bonitos dedos. Apenas levantó la mirada y sus ojos conectaron la joven fue a su encuentro y tiró la mochila a un costado para abrazarla con una fuerza inusitada que tomó por sorpresa a la recién llegada.

—¿Erin? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Vamos a la c-cafetería, no quiero hablar aquí —dijo mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, notó que la chica tenía una enorme mancha de humedad en uno de los laterales de la remera, por lo que se sacó su chaqueta de cuero ecológico negra y se la ofreció.

Erin la aceptó, aunque le quedaba un poco corta en las mangas. Levi estaba bastante preocupada, si bien Erin tendía a ser sentimental, la angustia que le había transmitido en el sonido de su voz se le hizo lacerante y ahora viendo su semblante se daba cuenta que era algo muy malo. Buscaron una mesa discreta y recién allí la chica pudo contarle el motivo por el que la había llamado. Levi escuchó todo con el rostro serio, pero sintiendo que le hervía la sangre debajo de la piel. Jodido hijo de puta.

—Lo siento, te molesté por esto y-

—No te disculpes, además te entiendo perfectamente, me ha sucedido una vez y también a un par de colegas, es una puta mierda.

Tomó su mano más cercana debajo de la mesa y frotó los nudillos de la chica con su pulgar mientras Erin se secaba las lágrimas en silencio. La camarera se acercó y pidieron dos cafés cortados. Levi se acercó un poco más, sus hombros chocando.

—Escucha, Erin, yo sé que es una puta mierda todo esto, pero debes reponerte, la vergüenza, la humillación y especialmente la culpa no pueden ser parte de ti —La chica la miró escuchando atentamente—. Fuiste víctima de un pervertido, el culpable es él, el que debería estar llorando es él, no tú —Le habló con firmeza y mirándola fijo a los ojos, sin ánimos de regañarla sino de que recuperara su estabilidad emocional—. Agradece que no fui yo la que estaba contigo, porque me llego a dar cuenta que alguien hace una cosa así y le rompo toda la cara.

—Pe-pero... es peligroso, la violencia no-

—La violencia sí, Erin, a veces una tiene que ser violenta también, ¿o te crees que hablándole con cautela y consideración este tipo de escoria va a cambiar? Olvídalo, escucharan y luego se darán la vuelta para seguir haciendo lo mismo. En cambio con la nariz rota se lo pensarán un poco.

—Tú no sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte —Le habló con la voz disminuida pero al menos las lágrimas habían cesado, sus manos permanecían unidas—. ¿Qué tal si saca un cuchillo o te devuelve los golpes o se quiere hacer el malo?

—Pues que le devuelvo todos los golpes, si está armado tengo un gas pimienta a mano. De todas formas créeme que ellos por lo general no esperan que una responda, ellos están tan malditamente seguros de que no diremos, ni haremos nada y es justamente por nuestra actitud sumisa que esto seguirá sucediendo, es hora de decir basta.

—Entiendo, pero yo no me dí cuenta, recién cuando llegué aquí.

—Ya, no te mortifiques más, me mata ver que estás sufriendo y el otro hijo de puta anda lo más bien por ahí. No les entregues tus lágrimas —dijo mientras con su pulgar le quitaba unos rastros de lágrimas que el pañuelo no había secado—, no les des ni un poco de tu dolor, Erin, no merecen nada más que un castigo apropiado. Deja de cargar con una culpa que no te corresponde.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó intentando sonreír sin mucho ánimo.

—No te fuerces tampoco, cambiar no sucede de la noche a la mañana, la deconstrucción es un proceso que puede llevar años o toda la vida, pero es preciso que uno empiece cuanto antes. Y no estás sola, ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Levi le sonrió y levantó su brazo para rodear sus hombros en un gesto de apoyo que a Erin la terminó de calmar y la hizo sentir mucho más segura. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron los cafés y recién entonces sus manos se separaron.

—¿A qué hora tienes tu examen?

Erin miró su celular, carajo, ya había empezado hacía treinta minutos, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no se puede entrar, no importa, para fines de mes habrá un recuperatorio. Y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte por hacer que vinieras?

A Levi se le ocurrieron un sinfín de posibilidades, pero lo cierto es que no quería que Erin se llevara una impresión equivocada, además no estaba bien aprovecharse ahora que ella se sentía vulnerable.

—No seas tonta, no tienes que estar compensando a nadie si te dan una mano. Solo aceptas la ayuda y ya.

La joven alta sonrió mirando dentro de su taza de café, el color estaba regresando a su semblante y ese rojo en sus facciones se estaba dispersando.

—Eres como una especie de gurú de la vida.

—¿Gurú?

—Al menos así te veo yo —Ambas rieron—. Tienes tan claro el panorama, yo me siento como si fuera de gelatina y a ti te veo como de roble, me falta mucho.

—Te puedo dar lecciones avanzadas —Bromeó Levi relajándose mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y la observaba intensamente—. Cobro barato.

—Sería genial si pudieras ser mi guardaespaldas, ¿cuánto la hora? —Le siguió el juego Erin ya más animada, dispuesta a dejar la horrible experiencia atrás.

—Hasta las siete no tengo planes, así que puedo cuidarte un poco más.

—¿Qué cosas incluye el servicio? —preguntó Erin sonriendo y Levi parpadeó varias veces.

Bueno, era posible que se estuviera haciendo castillos en el aire pero... ¿Erin le estaba coqueteando? Decidió tantear el terreno con cautela.

—El servicio incluye alquiler de chaqueta negra y charla motivacional, eso claro si hablamos del paquete básico, luego tienes el paquete full que incluye más cosas.

—Oh, vaya, ahora si me interesa saber qué incluye el full.

Erin tomó un sorbo de su taza y para entonces ambas no se sacaban la mirada de encima. La heroína del día empezaba a dudar que las miradas de Erin fueran solo de pura ingenuidad e inocencia, tal vez ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo que provocaba siquiera. Resopló de manera nasal y retomó la charla.

—Bueno un paquete full incluiría...

—Té negro.

—Sí, una taza de té negro, solo una, la segunda se cobra con plus. Clases de defensa personal, apoyo emocional y... físico.

—¿Por eso vas tanto al gimnasio? Quiero decir, para estar fuerte y eso.

El comentario de Erin hizo que Levi pinchara su nube de emociones y pusiera los pies sobre la tierra, ¡vamos! Solo era ella imaginándose cosas, tenía que calmarse un poco.

—En realidad la estética es un efecto secundario muy conveniente, pero no es el motivo principal por el que lo hago. Me gusta sentirme saludable, enérgica, es bueno para la salud y estar en forma, eso es lo principal, pero sí, también hace que intimide un poco a la gente y se lo piensen un poco antes de meterse conmigo.

—Bueno, la verdad das el aspecto de mujer ruda, pero ya una vez que uno te conoce mejor eres un amor de persona —Le dijo con total sinceridad y Levi rodó los ojos.

—No lo andes divulgando, porfa. Además que sea amigable contigo no significa que esto sea igual con el resto, tú me caes bien.

—Me haces sentir especial, ¿estoy dentro del círculo de confianza de Levi, entonces? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No lo sé, aún te tengo a prueba.

—¡Qué mala!

—Pues esta mala te ayudó hoy ¿no?

—Sí, sí y te lo compensaré.

—Ya, eres una pesada, te dije que no tienes que compensar nada.

—Entonces, termina de contarme lo del paquete full.

—Ah, eso. Pues, también incluye... orgasmos.

Erin se atragantó con el café y comenzó a toser mientras Levi trataba de reprimir una risa y le alcanzaba una servilleta.

—Igual no te preocupes, que tú solo tienes el paquete básico —habló una vez que Erin se repuso mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se terminaba su café.

Levi llevó a Erin al departamento que compartía con Jean, almorzaron por insistencia de Erin, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y si bien tenía una invitación pendiente de cierta rubia alta, decidió quedarse y asegurarse que Erin estuviera bien del todo.

—Estuve pensando —dijo la de cabello castaño mientras servía los omelettes con queso mozzarella y ensalada de tomates y perejil—. Tal vez debería hacer alguna arte marcial o aprender defensa personal o no sé, algo que sea más útil que mis clases de pilates. ¿Tú haces pesas, cierto? —Levi asintió mientras llenaba una jarra de agua y preparaba jugo—. ¿No tienes miedo de... bueno no sé, que el cuerpo te quede desproporcionado? Quiero decir, mucha espalda o muy musculoso.

—La verdad, no. De hecho los músculos me parecen muy sexies, y ya te dije, me gusta mantenerme fuerte.

—Mmm, me gustaría probar, pero me da algo de miedo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, no es algo muy fem-... es decir...

—Solo rompe los prejuicios, ante la duda lo que deberías hacer es ir y probar, de todas las mujeres que van en mi horario no he visto a ninguna desproporcionada como dices, más bien todo lo contrario, además es estimulante, descargas tensiones y estás mucho más activa, tienes más energía. No lo sé, yo disfruto mucho ir al gimnasio.

—Ya, me convenciste.

—No era un discurso marketinero, solo te comentaba porque hay demasiados dimes y diretes respecto a la disciplina del levantamiento de pesas. Y creéme que no es tan fácil desarrollar un montón de músculos, requiere muchísima disciplina y constancia. De todas maneras a mi me vale un pepino lo que piense el mundo de mi cuerpo, actualmente estoy muy conforme con lo que tengo.

Erin la miró con mayor atención y Levi notó la inspección, luego de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca le dijo:

—La verdad eres muy hermosa, Levi.

Sintió que su corazón se echaba una carrera por una simple frase, joder, eso no pintaba nada bien.

—¿No me veo desproporcionada? —Bromeó con la otra que se rió sutilmente.

—Para nada, te ves perfecta.

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero decir, mírate, eres tan linda, tienes unas pestañas tupidas y arqueadas naturalmente, y esa delantera, oh, y tu personalidad, tan segura y siempre sabes qué decir, ¡ah! —Suspiró con decepción—. Me faltan tantas cosas...

—¿Cosas para qué?

—Bueno, para ser mejor.

—¿Mejor, según quién?

—Que todo suma, ya sabes. Soy algo plana y aburrida en general —dijo con timidez mientras jugaba con un pedacito de tomate y su tenedor.

—Tienes una visión muy pesimista de ti misma, Erin, yo te veo completamente capaz de hacer lo que quieras, estás sana y joven, estudias para profesionalizarte, eres agradable, amable, y no vamos a hablar de la belleza física porque la tuya es simplemente abrumante.

—Me gustaría ser más fuerte.

—Bueno, eso si se puede mejorar.

—¿A qué gimnasio vas?

—Voy a "Forces", en la calle República de Siria al cien.

—Uf, eso es lejos.

—En realidad no tanto, además ¿no tienes pase libre con tu tarjeta de estudiante?

—Descuento del cincuenta por ciento.

—Deja de lloriquear y poner excusas, si quieres hacer algo simplemente hazlo, ¡qué tantas vueltas, joder! Los martes y jueves voy luego de la oficina, si vas hasta allá te puedo llevar y al volver te traigo hasta aquí que me queda de pasada. Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer ya que, ya sabes, solo tienes el paquete básico.

Ambas rieron y siguieron comiendo, estaba delicioso.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo esos días, voy a probar a ver si me gusta. ¿Crees que me pueda poner musculosa como tú?

—Ni tanto.

—Vamos no te hagas la humilde, ¡mira tu brazo!

—Supongo lo lograrás solo si eres constante, pero como te dije, prueba y luego decides si es lo que te va o no. Ahora estoy de vacaciones pero lo mismo sigo yendo, ¿quieres que vayamos en un rato?

—Bien, vayamos —dijo con entusiasmo y luego le sirvió más jugo a ambas.

—Ok, pero vamos a tener que pasar por mi casa porque no traje ropa adecuada.

—Puedo prestarte una calza y una remera, tengo tops deportivos pero eh, no sé si, capaz te aprieten mucho.

—Probemos cuando terminemos de comer, ¿quieres ir de inmediato? Porque creo que sería mejor que hiciéramos la digestión y que luego fuéramos.

—Sí, sí, podemos hacer una siesta. De todas maneras Jean no vendrá —Levi enarcó una ceja, curiosa por el comentario—. ¡Estoy emocionada!

Luego de terminar Levi lavó los platos, se probó la ropa de Erin, con la calza e incluso el top no tuvo problemas, pero tuvo que probarse varias remeras porque le quedaban bastante ajustadas de todos lados, Erin realmente era muy delgada y aunque fuera más alta era menuda, mientras que ella tenía mucho más cuerpo y más músculos. Al fin dio con una prenda que Erin usaba para dormir que era lo más holgado que tenía. Decidieron dormir un rato antes de ir.

Levi se preguntó cómo es que siempre por una cosa o la otra terminaban durmiendo juntas. Bueno, era simple, Erin confiaba en ella y la veía como una amiga, no podía culparla, además estaba en pareja con ese idiota, pero si eso no fuera así ya le hubiera ofrecido el paquete completo, sonrió por su pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de conciliar el sueño, la verdad era que podía dormirse con facilidad casi en cualquier parte.

Esa tarde fueron al gimnasio. Erin se dio cuenta que los cuerpos de las chicas, a excepto de una que era competidora regional de fitness, no eran ni desproporcionados, ni de espaldas anchas como se había imaginado. Al contrario, se los veía firmes, muy femeninos, agradables a la vista. Se sintió toda una debilucha al intentar seguir el ritmo de Levi que la mandó con el entrenador del lugar que se llamaba Julio y era muy amable. Levi le dijo que no se desespere, que ya pronto mejoraría si no abandonaba. Hizo lo que pudo y notó que era bastante pesado, sin embargo reconfortante. Más de una vez se quedó observando disimuladamente a Levi haciendo su rutina, concentrada, con una leve capa de sudor que desaparecía cada tanto con la toalla de mano que le había prestado, los músculos compactos de su cuerpo marcándose a cada ejercicio. Se veía linda. No, bueno, linda no era exactamente la descripción, más bien sería... que se veía sensual. Se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos, pero como estaba roja por el entrenamiento pasó desapercibido para todos.

Cuando terminaron estaba detonada. Levi la llevó a su casa y prometió pasar al día siguiente para devolverle la ropa ya limpia, Erin le agradeció por todo y la abrazó con cariño por toda la ayuda. Luego se quedó mirando como se alejaba en su moto. La verdad es que los días que veía a Levi todo era mejor y siempre trataba de que esos momentos se alargaran, ya sea con una comida, una charla... Volvió a su departamento para tomar un baño preguntándose en el trayecto si no estaría volviéndose una pesada con la mujer. Después de todo Levi estaba de vacaciones y ella estaba acaparando mucho de su tiempo, aunque no parecía quejarse.

Largó el agua de la ducha para que se fuera templando y se quitó la ropa, mientras se enjabonaba los brazos pensaba en los brazos torneados de Levi, en su perfecta y hermosa nariz, en su mirada tranquila y segura, en su voz... cuando conversaban la tranquilizaba, tenerla cerca hacía que se sintiera en paz. ¿Era raro pensar de ese modo? Pensó en sus amistades actuales, gente a la que veía seguido por la universidad pero con la que no tenía ni la mitad de confianza que con la compañera de trabajo de su novio, bueno Levi era amable con ella y la cuidaba, le estaba mostrando un mundo que siempre había estado oculto a sus ojos, un mundo en el que se empezaba a sentir más a gusto y más libre.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y removía el shampoo de sus cabellos recordó las palabras de Levi de esa mañana: "También incluye... orgasmos". Sintió una intensa corriente eléctrica desparramarsele por el cuerpo y una vez que se libró del jabón en su cabeza abrió sus ojos y notó que sus pezones estaban erguidos, lo que le dio mucha vergüenza, como si alguien pudiera observar y regañarla por sus fantasías. ¿Sería cierto? Es decir, que Levi provocaba orgasmos... tal vez solo estaba bromeando, pero bueno si la buscaban tanto... Se imaginó a Levi ahí desnuda, bañándose con ella, acercándose con mirada predadora mientras sus labios se prendían deliciosamente de uno de sus senos.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Eso estaba mal, Levi era su amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, se repitió hasta que pudo calmarse y prosiguió a terminar de ducharse.

Terminó de limpiar unos muebles, tarea que le había quedado pendiente de la mañana, cocinó un guiso para cenar con su novio, dejó las camisas de él planchadas, al igual que los pantalones que usaría el resto de la semana en el trabajo, puso ropa a lavar, cambió las sábanas de la cama y para cuando quiso acordar ya eran las nueve y Jean estaba llegando. Lo recibió con cariño y le llevó las pantuflas para que se pudiera a gusto. Puso y la mesa y mientras estaba sirviendo los platos Jean le magreó el culo para luego tirar de sus pantalones y mirar dentro.

—Uf, tienes puesta una tanga muy sexy, esta noche nos vamos a divertir —dijo mientras le besaba la nuca y una de sus manos le apretaba la entrepierna a Erin que se retorció y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Estoy sirviendo, harás que vuelque.

—Lo que se cae es mi erección, ¿no puedes simplemente seguirme el juego alguna vez?

—Lo siento, estoy cansada, fui al gimnasio con Levi.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo soltándola y yendo a la heladera a servirse algo fresco—. ¿No pusiste una soda para que se enfríe?

—No, pensé que había.

—Me terminé la última ayer, tch, como sea.

—Lo siento, ve a sentarte te llevaré unos hielos.

Jean agradeció por la comida y elogió lo delicioso que estaba, aunque le pidió que la próxima vez no lo hiciera de arroz sino de fideos.

—Es que prefiero evitar las harinas —explicó Erin—, más sano son los cereales.

—Bueno, come una porción más pequeña y ya. Por cierto, el lunes me voy de viaje, al mediodía, ¿vas a ir a despedirme al aeropuerto?

—Sí, claro.

Su novio tomó su mano más cercana y le besó los nudillos mirándola con melancolía.

—¿Me vas a extrañar?

—Claro que si.

—¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir? Ah, eres tan cariñosa en ese entonces, me tratabas de "amorcito, osito, bebé" y cuanta cosa cursi había, me embaucaste, ahora eres fría como un pinguino.

Erin se sintió molesta por la observación, pero intentó no dejar que se la llevara por delante.

—Tú también me embaucaste, me dijiste que iba a poder estudiar medicina y ya ves...

—Otra vez ese puto tema —dijo tirando el tenedor de mala gana en el plato y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Tú empezaste.

—Solo piensas en ti misma.

—¿Disculpa? Limpié la casa, planché toda tu ropa, hice esta cena para ti, ¿no hago lo suficiente? ¿Qué más me falta?

—De seguro esas son ideas raras que esa enana te está metiendo en la cabeza, desde que son tan amigas no paramos de discutir por cualquier cosa.

—¿Perdón? —Erin se puso a la defensiva y Jean estaba muy sorprendido de su reacción—. Primero, su nombre es Levi, ya basta de calificativos negativos y segundo ella es genial conmigo, me ayuda todo el tiempo y no me está metiendo ideas en la cabeza, yo también pienso por mí misma ¿sabes? No hace falta ser un genio para ver que aquí hay un enorme desbalance de privilegios.

—Bueno, basta, vengo cansado de trabajar todo el santo día para que tú también goces de privilegios, porque el wifi no es gratis, ni la televisión por cable, ni tus cremas para el cuerpo, ni cualquier maldita cosa que tengamos en esta casa —dijo subiendo la voz y notándose bastante cabreado.

—Bien, ya veo, ¿cuánto te debo entonces?

—Se termina esta conversión.

Jean subió el volumen del maldito programa deportivo que había colocado y Erin sintió un nudo en la garganta, sus manos cerradas en puños sobre su falda, quería tirarle su plato de guiso encima de la cabeza de ese... idiota. Normalmente no se alteraba tanto, además solo era una pelea doméstica, sin embargo sentía que le costaba respirar.

—¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, ¿ya vas a llorar?

Se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación, sí, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar a mares, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, NO, no la iba a ver llorando así tuviera que hundirse los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, inspiró y exhaló un par de veces para calmarse y finalmente tomó su celular para distraerse, Jean la llamaba a los gritos desde el living de manera que cerró la puerta y se puso sus auriculares. Que la dejara en paz. Notó que Levi había cambiado su foto de perfil y picó en la misma para agrandarla un poco. Estaba hermosa, mirando a un costado, con una musculosa gris encima holgada, el cabello negro acomodado hacia atrás con una vincha o algo así negra reteniendo las hebras. Melanie Martinez de fondo musical con "Soap" y esa foto le habían cambiado el humor por completo. Le mandó un mensaje aunque notó que no se conectada desde hacía varias horas.

_"Estás muy linda en esa foto de perfil"_

A los pocos segundos se puso en línea y luego se tildaron sus palomitas de color azul en la aplicación. Automáticamente su corazón se aceleró.

**"Gracias, pero tú me ganas"**

Erin sonrió a la pantalla y respondió.

_"No sabía que estábamos compitiendo, jaja"_

**"No aceptaría una competencia así contigo, voy a perder miserablemente"**

Suspiró y apretó sus labios, Levi siempre era tan linda y amable con ella. Su pecho se sentía cálido y contento, no es que con sus otras amigas no tuviera sentimientos agradables pero, pero nada, no tenía que enredarse tanto. Era evidente que ellas se llevaban muy bien y además le debía tantos favores a Levi. Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca la había invitado a ningún evento, siempre era la otra haciéndolo, entonces se fijó en la cartelera local de cine antes de escribirle.

_"Oye, qué dices de ir al cine el domingo? Hay una que quiero ver antes que la saquen de cartelera"_

**"Suena bien, es mi ¿último día de vacaciones antes de volver al trabajo, mientras no sea una cursi, melosa, vomita-arcoiris, acepto"**

Erin se rio ante la réplica.

_"No te preocupes, no es romántica, más bien todo lo contrario"_

**"Bien, entonces estoy en tus manos"**

"Perfecto, apenas saque las entradas te aviso del horario"

—¿Con quién conversas? —preguntó Erika mientras se metía una cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Eso no importa, dijimos que no íbamos a andar en esas averiguaciones ¿cierto? —respondió Levi guardando su móvil, pero con un notable aura de felicidad.

—Es esa chica, estoy segura —Levi a miró y su semblante cambió—. ¿No era que tenía novio?

—No estamos en ningún plan y aunque estuviéramos no es de tu incumbencia.

—Bueno, ya la llevaste a tu cama, así que...

Levi ni siquiera se molestó en contestar o aclarar nada, Erika seguiría pensando lo que pensaba, ya no era su problema, solo quería terminar el helado e irse, ¿para qué había aceptado en primer lugar? Bueno, no tenía planes, pero mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su casa.

—Hay una marcha el sábado a las siete de la tarde, puedes venir si quieres, salimos de la Plaza de Armas hasta la Universidad Estatal.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Lo mismo de siempre, la puta policía que no hace nada, el caos de la justicia, lo usual. Encontraron a una niña de doce ahorcada, supuestamente, pero el forense determinó que murió por politraumatismos, le dañaron mucho el tórax, le reventaron el hígado a puntapiés y por supuesto abusaron de ella. La encontró el primo, que está detenido pero es menor de edad, así que ya te imaginarás que es lo que va a suceder, ¿cierto?

—Joder, es de nunca acabar. Bien, cuenta conmigo.

—Invita a todo tu ejército, mientras más seamos mejor, yo llamé a un par de medios radiales y al canal Cuatro, ojalá vengan. También puedes invitar a tu novia.

Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio pero no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a terminar su helado.

—No hagas esa cara, algo hay, porque si no hubiera tú te vendrías conmigo ahora —Se miraron unos momentos con seriedad—. ¿Tengo razón o... vienes a mi casa? Anda, no me hagas rogarte, te tengo ganas y la pasamos bien siempre. Es más, puedes invitarla a la marcha y todo, me portaré bien lo juro.

—Esto no tiene que ver con ella, tiene que ver con nosotras, nos hacemos daño Erika, jugamos a tener algo que no tenemos ya. Sí la pasamos bien ¿y luego qué? ¿No estás cansada de lo mismo?

—Sabes bien que yo-

—Pero yo no, y no cambiaré de opinión. Se me hace tarde, ¿te acerco a tu casa?

—No, vine en el Focus.

—Bien, entonces, te veo en la marcha —Quiso ponerse de pie pero la rubia la tomó de la mano reteniéndola un momento, pero luego la dejó ir sin intentar nada más.

Cuando llegó a su casa tomó un baño de inmersión mientras escuchaba música tibetana instrumental, aprovechó para hacerse una mascarilla hidratante en el cabello y en el rostro se puso un empasto de aloe vera, pepino y avena arrollada, mientras se tomaba un par de copas de vino rosé bien helado. Luego que lavó su rostro y cabello, salió de la tina, se secó y se encremó para luego ponerse una panty color negra y solo con eso puesto se fue a dormir, estaba agotada, había aprovechado para hacer muchas cosas y trámites que tenía pendientes.

Miró una última vez la foto que Erin había subido a Instagram, donde estaba con una taza de café en las manos y una lapicera en la boca, haciendo alusión a que iba a quedarse estudiando o algo como eso. Había algo más, estaba segura, incluso era probable que Erin ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Bajó su celular y lo dejó cargando en la mesa de luz, no debería meterse en eso, Erin tenía novio (prometido encima), un prometido que le había propuesto cosas asquerosas hasta no hace mucho, que era un machista de primera línea y estaba ahogando una flor tan hermosa, una familia que la estaba obligando a cosas que no quería, además recién estaba descubriendo cómo eran las cosas realmente y no como se las habían enseñado... Bueno, tampoco había necesidad de hacerse la heroína, no era su maldito problema.

Se giró en la cama y se dió cuenta que no podía conciliar el sueño. Es que ya no podía hacerse la desentendida, quería ayudarla, quería enseñarle tantas cosas, quería que fuera una persona libre y auténtica, y también quería besarla y hacerle el amor. Mierda, se estaba enamorando de Erin, y no podía frenar eso, no podía porque tenía esperanzas. Puta madre. ¿Debería ir y confesársele? De esa forma la patearía a la mierda y se quitaría un problema de encima aunque... Erin confiaba en ella, ¿no sería eso traicionar su confianza? Pero bueno, ella no había elegido enamorarse, además había ciertas señales que la más alta le enviaba que la confundían. Eso de decirle lo linda que estaba en su foto de perfil, ok, no era TAN raro, a veces sus amigas también elogiaban una foto y ella... no bueno, ella nunca elogiaba ninguna foto a menos que tuviera intenciones ocultas. Al fin le entró algo de sueño y aprovechó para apagar sus pensamientos y descansar.

Al día siguiente se levantó como siempre, luego del almuerzo Erin le escribió para invitarla a cocinar galletas. Bufó divertida y luego se cambió porque estaba muy de entrecasa, se puso unas leggins negras opacas y una remera blanca con un logo en blanco y negro de un Mickey Mouse retro, una gorra negra, zapatillas blancas y se fue a la casa de la chica. Erin estaba exultante de felicidad. Hicieron una mezcla base y la separaron en cuatro para probar diferentes ingredientes. Decidieron que Levi haría dos y Erin las otras dos y luego probarían a ver si la otra adivinaba los sabores. Levi notó que la más alta hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor que trataba de disimular bien.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Eh, bueno, sí. Estuve estudiando hasta tarde, los nervios, el estrés y esa clase de pesas, fue un combo muy fuerte, estoy muy dolorida en la espalda, pero no te preocupes veré de tomarme un ibuprofeno, no pienso faltar mañana.

—No te lo digo por eso, a ver siéntate un momento.

Tocó sobre los hombros de Erin y sintió como evitaba encogerse y lo entumido de sus trapecios.

—Escucha, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje descontracturante? Después de todo hay que esperar la primera tanda de galletas, tenemos tiempo de sobra, no soy quiropráctica pero estoy segura que te aliviará bastante.

—Sí, claro. Umm, ¿me acuesto en mi pieza?

—No, es incómodo si no estás en una camilla, veamos. Trae un acolchado fino, lo pondré en el respaldar de una silla, y tu te sientas abrazando el respaldar así me das acceso a la zona.

—Bien.

Tomó el acolchado y lo dobló de manera que recubriera el respaldar de la silla e invitó a Erin a que se ubicara adhiriendo el torso en el mismo, con los brazos como apoyo de la cabeza, la verdad era bastante cómodo. La más alta se relajó y dejó que Levi se encargara.

—Bueno, es que una vez salí con una chica que era traumatóloga y aprendí una que otra cosa útil. Si te sacas el brasier sería más cómodo.

Erin obedeció y volvió a recostarse sobre la silla que con el acolchado se sentía mullida, Levi se ubicó detrás, muy cerca y comenzó a masajear su espalda con bastante profesionalismo, aunque Erin no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta porque la verdad es que nunca había recibido un masaje de parte de otra persona. Solo estaba tocando su espalda, apretando para encontrar las contracturas y pudo ubicarlas bastante rápido.

—Y aquí tenemos a las desgraciadas —habló Levi y la más alta sonrió—. Si duele mucho me avisas, de todas formas un poco va a doler, pero es necesario para ir desarmándola.

—De acuerdo, hazlo, aguantaré.

Las manos de Levi eran fuertes, cálidas, la tela de la remera era liviana y si bien notaba que estaba trabajando sobre la contractura, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a esos masajes involuntariamente. Cuando la palma de su mano subía por su costado derecho mientras la otra mano masajeaba por encima de su hombro notó que varios escalofríos comenzaban a desperdigarse hacia sus partes bajas. Se quedó quieta y tensa, bastante confundida.

—¿Duele mucho? Trata de relajarte un poco, si te pones rígida será más difícil, o tal vez prefieres sacar un turno con un médico de verdad —comentó con gracia.

—Mmm, no, lo estás haciendo bien, creo, mientras no me disloques el hombro.

—Mientras se salga el hombro y no el cuello.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—No sé, ¿tan frágil eres?

—La verdad no, tengo más porrazos encima que una bolsa de boxeo, siempre fui inquieta.

Erin cerró los ojos y se quedó callada, el masaje se hizo más intenso, sus brazos estaban debajo de su cabeza, con lo cual cuando Levi masajeaba por los costados, sobre las costillas, sus dedos involuntariamente apenas rozaban el inicio de sus pechos y ese simple contacto hacía que sus pezones se pusieran erectos, ¿qué le estaba pasando? En cierto momento Levi comenzó a aplicar mayor fuerza sobre los músculos agarrotados, podía sentir el calor de sus muslos por el costado de su cadera -porque la posición exigía que estuviera encima con sus piernas separadas para darle espacio a su cuerpo, bastante cerca- y eso la desconcentró por completo.

—Hubo un tiempo en que pensé seriamente estudiar algo como esto, pero la verdad es que no me divierte mucho tener que tocar la piel de personas desconocidas todo el tiempo, tengo mis obsesiones también —trataba de conversar porque tanto tiempo en silencio se hacía pesado y eso que ella no era muy sociable.

Erin ya no ponía atención a lo que Levi estaba diciendo, ahora le estaba masajeando la nuca con los pulgares y las sensaciones empezaban a replicarse por todas partes, especialmente en su vientre bajo, es que cuando las manos de ella tocaban su piel sentía... un gran placer, ¿y acaso esta no era una ocasión perfecta para poder disfrutar sin culpas? No había nada de malo en un masaje para aliviar un dolor, ¿cierto?

—¿Sería mejor si me saco la remera? —sugirió Erin con naturalidad—, juro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad en la piel, estoy sanita —comentó sonriendo y Levi dudó un poco antes de aceptar.

—Eh, bueno, sí, no quería que te sintieras incómoda o algo como eso, pero la verdad es que es mejor sin... —Se quedó muda al ver como Erin se quitaba la prenda sin mayores preámbulos.

Joder.

Un precioso precipicio de piel tersa, trigueña, acompañando a la cintura que terminaba en unas caderas prominentes, hermosas, por la posición el pantalón dejaba vislumbrar un poco de la ropa interior de Erin, blanca con encaje. Era tan malditamente perfecta. La de cabello oscuro se acercó de nuevo y tomó con delicadeza el cabello largo, amarronado, salvaje y que olía a flores.

—Mejor lo trenzo, así no te molesta.

—Sí.

Erin cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la forma delicada y tranquila en que Levi la peinaba, dejó la trenza a un costado y al fin tuvo la espalda despejada y lista, cabe aclarar que tuvo que contener el aire un par de veces para no irse hacia adelante y besar todo cuanto pudiera ¿Hacía cuánto no deseaba con esas ganas? Mucho, sin dudas.

Sus manos tibias se posicionaron en los esbeltos hombros para comenzar a masajear, o un intento de eso porque le estaba costando no pensar en lo bien que se sentía la piel desnuda de Erin. Carajo, no era momento de ponerse caliente... pero es que era inevitable. Las yemas de sus manos descendieron hasta la base de la columna de la joven y ese simple movimiento fue un desencadenante de una serie de acontecimientos dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambas estaban calladas, Levi volvió a concentrarse en el costado afectado donde estaba la contractura mayor, apoyó una de sus manos por debajo del omóplato, sobre las costillas, de manera que las puntas de sus dedos tocaban el borde del pecho izquierdo de la adolorida. Erin no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara, apretó el edredón con fuerza al sentir esa oleada de satisfacción, automática esa porción de piel se erizó.

—Eres muy sensible.

—Sí, es que... hace mucho que... Quiero decir me gustan los masajes pero en la espalda es...

—¿Me detengo?

—No, no, sigue —dijo con firmeza.

Una leve emoción anidó en la boca del estómago de Levi, esto estaba yendo más lejos y tenía permiso al parecer.

—Solo relájate —pidió con voz grave y Erin se mordió el labio inferior.

Seguía trabajando sobre la contractura, pero a la vez los roces se sentían más como... caricias. La más alta lejos estaba de quejarse, de echo estaba disfrutando mucho. Levi era suave, se sentía delicioso, tanto que su entrepierna empezó a humedecerse. Mierda, necesitaba más... más fricción. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Levi besándola, con esos labios tan hermosos, los esponjosos pechos aplastándose contra los suyos, sus habilidosas manos tocándola, pero de una manera más íntima, casi pornográfica ¿Acaso era una pervertida por pensar así? Se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones y entendió que sí, que era posible desear a una mujer tal como se desea a un hombre, que ahora mismo estaba excitándose por unos simples toques y que su imaginación era un desastre. Podía prácticamente saborear la lengua de la más baja, ¿cómo sería sus besos? ¿Sería suave y delicada como lo era ahora? ¿O sería exigente y avasallante? Se removió ligeramente solo para poder frotar un poco sus erguidos pezones contra la tela del acolchado, mierda.

Levi intentaba seguir haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera posible pero era inevitable acariciar y deleitarse con el roce de sus pieles, sentía placenteras sensaciones hormigueándole la punta de los dedos que se deslizaban hasta la anatomía agraciada de Erin. Escuchó un leve jadeo de la joven y fue la señal que necesitaba, definitivamente algo más estaba sucediendo, sus manos subieron hasta su nuca y masajearon acariciando y pensando en qué otro movimiento ejecutar, que otro que pudiera seguir sacando jadeos, pero entonces el celular de Erin comenzó a sonar y sonar y rompió toda la concentración y encanto del momento.

—Oh —dijo Erin tomando su remera y colocándosela mientras Levi le alcanzaba el celular que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa—. Gracias.

levi notó que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tragó en seco.

—¿Hola? Ah, eres tú mamá. Dios, no quiero que discutamos, solo dime que necesitas... Es que estaba ocupada, ¿qué necesitas, mamá? ¿Qué? ¿No puede ir a retirarlo Zeke? El vive más cerca. Ya, ya, iré yo, mandame un mensaje con la dirección... Mamá, si puedes mandarme un mensaje con una receta de cocina también pue-¡urgh! Ya —revolvió en su cartera visiblemente fastidiada hasta que tomó una lapicera y anotó en un panfleto de publicidad unas cosas que la mujer le dictaba—. ¿Algo más? No te estoy maltratando, no seas tan sensible, mamá —Rodó sus ojos y luego miró a Levi que elevó las cejas como preguntándole que sucedía, pero desde lejos escuchaba los gritos de la mujer, luego de unos minutos se calmó—. ¿Ya terminaste? Oh, no, aún queda —La mujer despotricó un poco más—. Ok, adiós.

—¿Problemas?

—Ella es un problema andante, de todo se queja, todo tiene que controlarlo, uf. En fin, lo siento por esto, siempre termino mostrándote alguna parte lamentable de mí —comentó con tristeza.

—Bueno hace un rato lo que me mostraste era bastante lindo —Lo dijo más para animarla que otra cosa pero se sorprendió al ver como Erin se ponía roja completamente—. Ya, ya, no te pongas así, estaba bromeando. Por cierto, mañana salimos con el grupo a "Leonas", es un bar LGTBI+ de zona este, es muy lindo y hay pistas para bailar y eso, ¿qué dices, te nos unes?

—¡Claro!

—¿No tienes que consultar con Jean?

—No, ya no.

—Ok, por cierto, me olvidaba este sábado Erika organiza una marcha de protesta por el asesinato de una niña, sé que ustedes no se llevan muy bien, pero siempre separamos lo personal de las actividades de la organización y esto es importante, pero no sé si sea de tu estilo ir a esas manifestaciones, como sea, ¿te gustaría asistir? Caminamos desde la central hasta la Plaza de Armas y allí hacemos lío, eso es todo.

—¿Realmente estará bien si voy?

—Claro, además voy a avisarle al resto, seguro va la mayoría, no vamos a estar solas.

—Bueno, si es importante iré. Nunca fui a una marcha, será la primera vez.

—Qué bien, la tendrás conmigo, procuraré que te guste.

Erin se rió al principio pero luego enarcó una ceja, para entonces Levi ya estaba colocándose la chaqueta.

—Se hizo tarde, mejor me voy.

—Oh, no quieres eh... ¿quedarte a cenar?

—No, además estará Jean no creo que le guste mucho verme aquí. Bueno, mañana nos hablamos para coordinar y te paso a buscar.

—Claro.

La acompañó hasta su moto y entonces al saludarse ambas hicieron amague hacia el mismo lado para saludar, por lo que Levi corrió la cara pero Erin también al mismo tiempo, con lo que terminó dándole un pico. Erin se alejó, poniéndose roja hasta la médula.

—Lo si-siento, yo, eh, soy bruta a veces —se excusó riendo nerviosamente.

Levi sonrió suave con aire misterioso y antes de ponerse el casco le dijo:

—No abuses, recuerda que tienes solo el paquete básico, al menos avisa antes de tomar el full.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue, mientras Erin se quedaba en blanco mirando como se alejaba.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
